Undertale: The Soul of Compassion
by DarkPhazonElite
Summary: **ON HIATUS** A college graduate falls into the Underground after she crashed her car near Mount Ebott. Being an adult, she's far more cautious than her six predecessors, therefore managing to survive her life in the Underground. Things seem to be going fairly well. That is, until a determined, corrupted child falls into the Underground... [OC!Protagonist, Fem!Frisk, Slight AU]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is slightly AU, and I have Frisk as a female in this. Slightly AU meaning there will be some obvious differences from the game! Creative liberty, people!**

 **Rated T for language, violence, sensitive subjects, and some suggestive dialogue. Some possible sensuality, but no smut/lemons!**

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **I suppose I'll try to make the best out of my new life here. I would like to go to that scientist you mentioned."**_

* * *

The Underground was no stranger to humans. Six humans, all children of varying ages, have fallen down, and have perished.

Those unfortunate souls were either too naïve or did not understand that every action has consequences. Some were overconfident. Some…were never taught the concept of right and wrong.

One day, however, Amy DiLaurentis, a human adult, through unfortunate circumstances, also found herself in the Underground. She has far more life experience than any of her predecessors, and as a result, is far more cautious. She too, however, can be somewhat naïve and idealistic, but knows when it's time to call it quits and live to fight another day.

She forms unlikely friendships, from two lovable skeletons…to an ambitious ghost turned robot and an awkward scientist, even a boisterous fish captain.

Will Alphys's experiment be successful, or will Amy spend her life in the Underground with a target on her back?

Can she even trust her friends, or are they all after her SOUL?

Is the one she falls for truly on her side?

Better yet, will any of them even make it out alive?

* * *

 _Five Years Before the Arrival of the Human Child._

"Oh…ugh…nnnn…" A young woman turned her head side to side, and slowly opened her eyes. She found herself in a strange room, with a few pillars. There was a light beaming down on her.

"Wha…where…am I…?" She asked herself, bewildered by this unfamiliar, somewhat creepy place.

"Oh howdy there, Human! It seems you have met with a terrible fate on the surface, and now you are here!" The woman heard a strange, almost squeaky voice come out of nowhere.

She startled, and sat up quickly. "Who goes there? Show yourself!"

"Down here, Human!"

She turned her gaze downward, and gasped. She took sight of what appeared to be a talking flower. "Oh seriously…I must be dead…" she shook her head in disbelief.

"Not necessarily, Human! The name's Flowey."

"Flowey, hm? You mean to tell me I'm in the Underground?"

"Why yes, Human! Don't you remember?" The strange flower asked, with an unsettling grin.

"Um…" The woman took a moment to recall any events leading up to this moment. "Oh my gosh…I was driving home…and I've been on medication…I must have nodded off…I was near Mount Ebott…" She shook her head frantically, and began to panic.

"So it's all coming back to you?" Flowey asked, with a creepy giggle.

"I had just graduated college on the Surface for advanced robotics…I hadn't been getting much sleep. Figures a damn car accident would take me." She laid back down in the bed of flowers, covering her face with both hands.

"Maybe this isn't so bad, Human! Here, let me give you some friendliness pellets to help you feel better!" Flowey grinned deviously, and several white pill-shaped objects began floating in the air.

"Wait a second, are you—" The woman was interrupted when Flowey fired some of the pellets at her, striking her leg with an intense stinging sensation.

"OW! Why you little shit!" The woman growled as she crawled right over to Flowey and yanked him out of the ground.

"You put me back this instant, Human!" Flowey shrieked as he prepared more pellets.

"I'll pluck every last one of your petals!"

"That's enough!" A motherly voice shouted from the darkness.

The woman immediately stopped what she was doing, which happened to be grasping one of Flowey's petals while the little flower yelled in protest. She placed Flowey back on the ground, where he disappeared. "Who are you?"

A tall figure emerged, and it appeared to be a goat woman in a purple dress. "I'm so sorry, young lady. That flower is very mischievous. Are you alright?"

The young woman slowly stood up and dusted herself off. "I…think so? Considering the circumstances…" she replied, curiously looking around.

"Worry not, young lady. I'll help you." The goat woman smiled warmly and extended her hand. "My name is Toriel. What is yours?"

The human woman smiled slightly and accepted the handshake, then replied, "Amy. Amy DiLaurentis. You can call me Ames."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Amy. Come with me!" Toriel nodded reassuringly, and turned to leave the room. Amy heaved a sigh, and followed her through the ruins.

Toriel instructed Amy to solve a few simple puzzles. She then brought her to a training dummy.

Amy immediately prepared a hard roundhouse kick, which she figured was the natural response to a training dummy.

"Hold on, young lady! Don't be so hotheaded!" Toriel scolded Amy, which caused the latter to stop her kick just mere inches from the dummy.

"I'm…sorry?" Amy replied, looking confused as she slowly brought her foot down. "I'm not supposed to hit this?"

"Oh Amy dear, things just aren't what they appear to be. You never know when a ghost may inhabit one of these!"

"A ghost?! Hmm…I see." Amy nodded, and walked up to the dummy, then leaned forward, placing her hands on her knees. "I'm sorry for nearly kicking you, Dummy."

"That's more like it, dear. We're almost home." Toriel walked slightly ahead, Amy following behind. After several minutes, the two of them finally arrived at Toriel's home.

"Oh!" Amy happily exclaimed as she sniffed the air. "Are you…baking something?"

"Oh, why yes! It's my cinnamon butterscotch pie! It was…a favorite of someone special." Toriel's expression turned melancholy as she turned her gaze away.

"Someone special?" Amy asked, concerned about her change in mood.

"Oh, don't worry about it! The pie is done now!" She turned back to her guest and smiled, then walked over to the oven, from which she removed the pie.

"It smells delicious!" Amy said excitedly as she watched Toriel cut a slice and put it on a plate. She then placed the dish in front of her.

"I hope it's to your liking, dear."

"Thank you, Toriel." The young woman cut a piece and blew on it for a second. She then placed the bite in her mouth. "Mmm…delicious!"

"Why thank you. So Amy, tell me about yourself."

"Well…before the accident, I had just graduated college on the surface. I majored in advanced robotics. Technology like that always intrigued me…" Amy paused and heaved a sigh.

"Oh? You know there's a brilliant scientist that lives in the Underground. From what I've been told from a friend, her latest project is to bind a ghost to a robot." Toriel took notice of the feelings of confusion in Amy's hazel-green eyes. "Maybe you could see if she'd take on an apprentice?"

Amy's eyes lit up at her suggestion. "Binding a soul to a robot? That sounds…very intriguing. I would love to see how that's done! I've never heard of such a thing on the Surface."

"However…it's dangerous out there. I do wish you'd remain here. But…you're a grown woman so it's not my place to try and stop you." Toriel closed her eyes and heaved a sigh.

"I can stay the night, at least. If you'll have me. I'm pretty tired." Amy stretched her arms above herself and yawned. She then ate the rest of her pie.

"Alright, I think you could use some rest. The guest room is this way."

Amy stood up and followed Toriel to the guest room. _"I wonder what her deal is? Has she lost someone close to her? My parents though…we haven't been on the best terms but…how will they deal with my disappearance?"_ She sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Miss Amy, are you thinking of those you left behind? Do you wish to return to the surface one day?" Toriel asked, with genuine concern.

"Oh…yes. I feel like I had a bright future ahead of me…but I was foolish. That resulted in me falling down here." Amy looked up at the goat woman. "I suppose I'll try to make the best out of my new life here. I would like to go to that scientist you mentioned."

"I understand, dear. Her name is Dr. Alphys. I will say that she's a bit…awkward. But she has a good heart."

"She sounds nice, Toriel. And I promise I'll be careful out there." Amy smiled, reassuringly.

Toriel nodded and smiled back at her. "I will say that a lot of monsters out there are just…misunderstood. They can be reasoned with. Keep that in mind."

"That's good to know, thank you. And I can defend myself if I need to. I've had some training growing up. Hopefully, that won't be necessary."

"We can definitely hope for the best. For now, you should rest, dear." Toriel turned and headed for the door.

"Goodnight, Toriel. Thank you." Amy said, and Toriel paused.

"It's my pleasure, Amy. Please be careful tomorrow." Toriel closed the door behind her.

Amy laid back on the bed. She found it rather cozy and comfortable. _"That poor woman. She seems so depressed. I hate to leave her here alone, but…"_ She yawned, and grew heavy-lidded.

 _"_ _I want to find out about that robot project."_

* * *

Amy awoke the next day, feeling refreshed. "Ahh. I haven't had a good night's sleep in a long time. Perhaps even just one night…and I'd still be on the Surface…" she climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

"Toriel?" Amy called out, but there was no answer. She looked around, until coming across a note left on the table.

 _"_ _Please come downstairs. I have something to show you. ~Toriel"_

"Ok then…" she said to herself. Shrugging, she went ahead and headed to where Toriel was waiting.

"Good morning, Miss Amy. Did you sleep well?" She warmly greeted the young woman, while standing in front of a doorway.

"I did, thank you. So what do you want to show me?" Amy asked, with genuine curiosity.

"This here is the doorway to the rest of the Underground. You must know that this is a one-way exit. Once you step through here, you won't be able to return to this place. Are you completely sure about this?" Toriel said as she gestured her hand towards the door.

Amy closed her eyes for a moment, and thought about what Toriel was saying. She could feel a slight ache in her chest, out of sympathy for this lonely woman. _"But I must go…"_

"Amy dear, I know this is a tough decision. Please take your time…"

"I'm sorry, Toriel. I have to go. I have to get out there and find myself again." Amy closed her eyes and shook her head, with immense remorse.

"Very well then. There's only one thing left to do." Her sad expression changed. Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed. "You have to prove yourself. Show me that you have what it takes to survive out there, Amy."

"But Toriel, you said—"

Amy was interrupted by two fireballs tossed in her direction. She acted fast and dodged both of them. "Toriel, I'm not gonna fight you! Please, just let me go! Why are you attacking me all of a sudden?!"

The goat woman was not feeling up to conversation. She bared down on Amy with her icy, yet still motherly glare.

Toriel looked intimidating, towering over Amy, who was not much less than 6 feet tall herself. She prepared another attack.

"Toriel, are you crazy?! I don't want to do this. We don't have to!"

She fired at Amy again, one of the flames singing her arm.

"Ow…I don't want to harm you…but if you keep attacking me I'll be forced to defend myself!"

The confrontation went on for a few more minutes, before Amy noticed that Toriel started holding back.

"See, I knew you were too caring to actually try to kill me…" Amy said, after catching her breath. She looked Toriel right in the eye and ate a piece of candy, which caused the minor burns she suffered to heal.

"A-Amy...I'm sorry…" Toriel closed her eyes, as tears began to form.

"What for?" Amy felt her own eyes burning with regret.

"For…for hurting you, dear…"

"I forgive you, Toriel. I can understand why you want me to stay…but I just can't."

Toriel wiped tears from her eyes, and slowly approached. "Please be careful, Amy."

She warmly embraced Amy, and a tear streamed down the latter's face. It had been a while since she experienced any kind of maternal affection. She hugged Toriel in return. "I will, I promise."

"Well, then this is goodbye." Toriel released her embrace and stood up, smiling at Amy, sadly.

"Nah, I prefer 'See you later'." Amy said, hoping to comfort her.

"Alright then. See you later, Amy."

"You too, Toriel. Thanks for the pie!" Amy then approached the door, closed her eyes, and stepped through.

Suddenly, she felt a cold breeze nipping at her face. She opened her eyes, and gazed upon a snowy forest. A trail led into the trees.

Amy turned back towards the exit from the ruins, and found that it was sealed off. She sighed, her breath visible in the chilly air, then set off into the woods.

"Hey! You! You have a minute?!" Amy heard a voice, and then saw a weird bird-dragon monster approach.

"Uh…yeah? I guess?" Amy was quite bewildered by how odd this creature looked.

"Great. I'm a rising comedian. Only 13 years old! I'll be the first teenage comedian in the Underground! The name's Snowdrake!" The bird ruffled its feathers, and snow flew from it, towards Amy.

"Ow…" she hissed, grabbing her cheek after feeling the snow stinging. "Alright…I'd love to hear a joke!" Amy knew that the stinging snow was just an accident, so she let it slide.

"Ok! Just a minute. Sorry about the snow!" Snowdrake cleared his throat, then said, "Ok. So what's a snowman's favorite breakfast?"

"I don't know, what is it?"

"Frosted Flakes!" Snowdrake exclaimed, with a goofy smile.

Amy smirked for a second, and then busted out laughing. It wasn't the best joke, but it was a good attempt. "Hahaha, that makes a lot of sense!" she said, while clapping.

"You…laughed at my joke?"

"Of course! You show great potential!" Amy said, with a genuine smile. She did mean that, at least.

"G-great potential?! That's the best compliment I've ever had! Thank you, person!" Snowdrake ruffled his feathers again, prompting Amy to take a few steps back. "Oh, sorry again! Well, I'm off!"

Amy watched Snowdrake scuttle off. She giggled while shrugging, then continued onward. She encountered a few other interesting monsters, each with their own stories and ambitions.

"So far so good!" Amy said to herself as she arrived in an open, snow covered field. "As long as no one is as rude as that stupid flower, or as crazy as Toriel."

Amy heard something directly behind her. Stopping in her tracks, she slowly turned around. "Oh?"

A short skeleton with a big smile and a blue jacket stood before her. She wasn't entirely sure what to think about him. Was he friend…or foe?

"hello, human. i saw you walking through the woods and wanted to introduce myself." He paused and extended his hand. "just call me sans."

Amy smiled back and shook his bony hand. She then heard a loud fart noise. They both laughed for a moment. "Good one, Sans!"

"heh, i couldn't help myself." He winked and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Fair enough. My name is Amy. You can call me Ames. So…what is this place?" the woman asked, as she looked around.

"you're in snowdin woods. i have a question for you, ames."

"What's up?"

"what instrument do skeletons play?" Sans asked, with a wide grin.

"Xylo-BONES?" Amy asked, attempting to answer the riddle.

"no. they play…trom-BONES!" Sans replied, and Amy swore she could hear a ba-dum-tiss sound.

"Oh my god…" she said, while shaking her head and smiling.

"SANS! THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE!" a loud, obnoxious voice shouted in the distance. After a few seconds, another skeleton, this one a little bit shorter than Amy and with an even bigger grin than Sans, scurried up to the two of them.

"what do you mean, papyrus? that was comedy gold!" Sans said to the newcomer, winking.

"SANS! THAT WAS ANYTHING BUT GOLD!" Papyrus turned towards Amy, and continued, "YOU! DID YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY?!"

"It was…pretty…humerus…" Amy managed to get out before cracking up. Sans followed suit.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE AWFUL! JUST…AWFUL!" Papyrus screamed as he grabbed the sides of his skull.

Sans held his fist up to Amy, where she bumped it with her own. He winked at her. "ames here could be a comedian too! maybe we should go into business together one day!"

"NO! NEITHER ONE OF YOU WILL BE COMEDIANS! JUST NO!" Papyrus yelled some more, before he stopped, looked at Amy, and did a double take. "YOU…A HUMAN?!"

"Uh…yes?" Amy said, looking a bit confused.

"I KNEW IT! THIS MEANS I MUST CAPTURE YOU! UNDYNE WILL TRAIN ME FOR CERTAIN IF I DO!" Papyrus shouted with glee as he struck a victory pose.

"You want to capture me?" Amy asked, turning her head slightly sideways. Papyrus just didn't seem that dangerous to her.

"OF COURSE I DO! BUT I WANT YOU TO DO SOME PUZZLES BEFORE I DO!" Papyrus said before he turned away and scurried off.

"so…ames, that was my brother. i'll be honest with you. he's completely harmless. i request that you play along with him. it'll make his day." Sans requested of her, while shrugging.

Amy smiled sweetly, and nodded. "Alright. I will, Sans."

"i really appreciate it. well, until next time, ames." Sans turned and headed off, in the direction his brother had run a few minutes prior. He then disappeared.

"Huh. What an interesting pair of skeletons those two were." Amy said to herself as she placed her hands in her pockets and trudged onward. _"I wonder what being captured by Papyrus entails…and who's Undyne?"_

* * *

Amy finally arrived in Snowdin Village. Sans had popped up at random rather often, and she found Papyrus's puzzles a bit…underwhelming. She made sure to tell him how difficult they were, however.

Amy was poking around Snowdin Shop, buying herself some clothes and comfortable pajamas.

Suddenly, she felt a cold breeze. "Ohhh my…" she shuddered.

"Oh, sorry darling!" a light pink ghost with a fringe over one eye spoke. This ghost sounded like a male, even though it looked rather feminine. His voice had a light accent, which Amy found rather pleasing to her ears.

"No problem!" Amy said with a smile, before going back to looking through clothes.

"That one. Those will bring out your gorgeous eyes." the ghost said, as Amy picked up a pajama set. "Such a lovely, down to earth shade of green they are~"

"Oh? Then I'll get these then. Thank you, honey!" Amy smiled sweetly at the adorable ghost. She found herself blushing. He was rather smooth with his words, and Amy may or may not have been flirting when she said 'honey'.

"Anytime, darling. I'm just floating around, scoping out the latest fashion trends in the Underground~"

"Yeah, I like to keep up with what's in style as well, but still put my own twist on it!" Amy replied, still grinning.

"Oh ho that's wonderful to hear, sweetheart! Always be yourself!" The ghost smiled, then winked flirtatiously. "Well darling, I must get back home, can't keep my cousin waiting! Maybe we'll cross paths in the future~" he then floated away.

"Wait, I…" the ghost was already gone. "…didn't get your name." Amy heaved a sigh, then went to pay for her new wardrobe.

"Will that be all for you, dear?" the shopkeeper, who appeared to be a rabbit woman, politely asked.

"Yes, thank you! Who was that pink ghost?" Amy asked, as she placed her basket of clothes on the counter.

"I've seen him around, always looking but never buying. I suppose ghosts don't really need clothes. But that one…he seems to have big dreams. Maybe you should talk to him about it if you see him again!" the rabbit lady said, as she placed Amy's new clothes into a bag.

"I definitely will. He seems nice…and quite charming!" Amy said with a smile, as she handed the shopkeeper the amount of gold needed for the purchase. "Thank you!"

"Of course, have a great evening!"

Amy bid the shopkeeper farewell, then headed back out into the cold. She pulled out her new scarf and placed it around her neck.

"oh, there you are, ames." Sans spoke behind her.

"Yeah, I'm here to be captured by your brother." Amy said, with a chuckle. "I decided to do some shopping…and I want more of that…scrumptious spaghetti of his…" she felt her stomach turn at the thought of that weird concoction she tasted in the woods.

"I'M GLAD TO HEAR IT, HUMAN! NOW, CONSIDER YOURSELF CAPTURED!" Papyrus excitedly exclaimed as he gently took Amy by the arm.

"Ahh…oh no I've been captured!" she said, sarcastically playing along, while wiggling her hands, fingers splayed out.

Sans winked at Amy, as Papyrus led her toward their house. She was highly amused by these skeletons.

"THIS WAY, HUMAN! I HAVE A SPECIAL DUNGEON JUST FOR YOU!" the taller skeleton said as Amy was brought to what appeared to be a shed by their house.

"Oh noooo, not the dungeon! What ever will I do?!" Amy continued feigning, as Papyrus unlocked the door and politely escorted her in.

"NYEH HEH HEH! THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM MY DUNGEON, HUMAN!" Papyrus cackled, while trying to look menacing. "NOW YOU MUST LIVE WITH US FOREVER!" he headed for the door, while pulling out his phone. He left through the door and shut it behind him. Amy did not hear it lock.

She chuckled for a moment, then laid down on the worn couch. She waited for a few moments, before finally standing up and walking to the door. Sure enough, it was unlocked. "I suppose I'll go for a walk." Amy headed out, and after exiting the town, she came to a bridge. Someone was waiting, and it was none other than Sans and Papyrus.

"HUMAN! YOU'VE MANAGED TO ESCAPE MY DUNGEON! VERY IMPRESSIVE! NYEH HEH HEH!" the taller skeleton bellowed happily as he pointed straight at Amy.

"Yes, I did…but you almost had me, Papyrus! I didn't think I'd see the outside ever again!" Amy replied dramatically, touching the back of her hand to her forehead.

Papyrus began crossing the bridge, slowly advancing towards her. "NYEH HEH HEH, YOU'RE A LUCKY ONE, HUMAN! BUT NOW, I MUST TAKE YOU BA-" Papyrus was interrupted when a rope snapped, causing part of the bridge to give way. The skeleton tumbled off the bridge and managed to grab one of the remaining ropes.

"OH MY GOD, SANS! HELP ME!" he shouted, holding on for dear life.

Without hesitation, Amy bounded across the bridge, and grabbing on to one of the stable ropes, she reached down for Papyrus. "Grab on, bonehead!" she yelled down to him.

"YOU'RE MAKING PUNS AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! I'LL JUST LET GO…" he yelled as he grabbed onto Amy's hand. She noticed that he wasn't very heavy, which wasn't too surprising since he wasn't much more than five and a half feet tall and was only bones.

"Gotcha! Alright, we still have to hold on tight to get back to safety!" Amy said loudly as she pulled him up, to where he could grab on to the sturdy ropes.

The two of them carefully scaled their way back to the cliff, where Sans teleported. "heh, seems you have…fallen for her, papyrus…"

"SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL PUNS!" Papyrus shouted at his brother, waving his arms madly as he did so.

"Haha, well I'm flattered." Amy said to Sans, before turning towards Papyrus, and saying, coyly, "Maybe you and I should go on a date!"

Papyrus's jaw dropped, and he remained speechless for a moment at her suggestion. Finally, he was able to speak. "WHAA-? YOU…WANT TO GO ON A DATE…WITH ME?!"

"Of course, you're so passionate and dedicated to capturing me, and I find it so endearing!" Amy replied, while clasping her hands behind her and swaying slightly from side to side.

"GAH…UH…WELL…NYEH HEH HEH! I ACCEPT! COME BACK TO MY HOUSE AND WE WILL BEGIN THE DATE!" Papyrus excitedly replied before scurrying back to his home.

"ames, you're certainly going above and beyond for him. he's very nice and innocent. thank you for being so nice to him." Sans said, grinning. He always smiled, but something about this smile seemed genuinely warm.

"Heh, he's just too cute! How can I not have at least a little date with him?" she replied, as the two of them walked back towards their house.

"well, i'm sure you two will have a nice time. i'll be sure to make myself scarce."

"Haha well thank you, Sans!" Amy said with a smile, as they both arrived. "He may totally bail on me, you know…"

"why would he?" Sans asked, as he opened the door, and the two walked in.

"Because he has no guts!" Amy replied, and again she heard a bad dum tiss. Sans began smirking uncontrollably.

"GAHHHH WHY DID I AGREE TO HAVE A DATE WITH YOU?!" Papyrus shouted as he stomped out from the kitchen.

"Oh, hello! You look rather dashing, Papyrus!" Amy said with a sweet smile, causing the skeleton to calm down. Sans had taken leave to his room.

"WOWIE, I'M SO GLAD YOU THINK SO! I WORE THIS JUST FOR YOU, HUMAN!" he replied, striking yet another victory pose. He was wearing a red crop top that said "too cool for school" across his chest.

"Aww, just for meee? Oh my gosh how thoughtful of you!" Amy squealed with delight, bringing her hands to blushing cheeks. _"I mean, it's not that I find him super handsome or anything, but my gosh he's the sweetest! He's so confident too! Such nice qualities to have!"_

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE RATHER HIGH STANDARDS! IT'S NOT EASY TO LIVE UP TO THEM!" Papyrus said, while closing his eyes, grinning widely, and placing his hand over his chest.

"Oh dear Papyrus, I'd like to think I meet them! I do say I love spaghetti! And to be honest, I just play along with Sans. His puns are rather grating…" Amy said, while shrugging and grinning sheepishly. _"I'll have to apologize to Sans later…"_

"WHAAAA? YOU ALREADY SEEM SO PERFECT!" Papyrus exclaimed, wide eyed. "THIS IS YOUR LUCKY DAY, THE SPAGHETTI IS DONE!" he scurried into the kitchen, from where Amy swore she smelled something rather funky emanating. It smelled like feet.

"Can't wait!" she feigned, not looking forward to having to take even a nibble of that culinary travesty. _"So…how do I get out of this one? I don't want to hurt his feelings…"_

"HERE YOU GO, HUMAN! IT'S MY BEST BATCH YET!" Papyrus said happily as he emerged from the kitchen, and served the feet-pasta.

"It smells like...nothing I've ever had before!" Amy's nose crinkled up as the odor invaded her nostrils, despite her best effort to hide her disgust. She picked up her fork, and twirled onto it a single strand of pasta. Slowly lifting it to her mouth, she did her darndest to force a smile.

Papyrus just stared at Amy, in anticipation of what he was certain would be complete awe of his kitchen masterpiece.

Amy placed the noodle in her mouth, and before her brain could act, her mouth had already said, "Oh my god…" Amy forced herself to swallow, and gave a toothy grin to Papyrus.

"SO, YOU ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT!"

"Why yes, yes I do…so much in fact, that well…I can't lie to you, Papyrus! I can't eat this!" Amy covered her face in shame after such a brutal confession. She slowly spaced her fingers apart, only to see disbelief and shock plastered across the skeleton's face. _"Shit, I just blew it…"_

"YOU…CAN'T EAT IT…"

"No, I can't…I'm sorry, Pap—"

"YOU CAN'T BRING YOURSELF TO EAT IT BECAUSE YOU WANT ME TO HAVE IT!" Papyrus gleefully interrupted Amy, scarfing down the concoction that resembled food.

"Yes! Exactly! You deserve every bite, dear!" Amy replied, before heaving a sigh of relief.

"OHH! YOU'RE TOO KIND! SO KIND…THAT I FEEL SO BAD TO HAVE TO DO THIS…"

"Do what, Papyrus?" Amy asked, confused.

"WELL…YOU…AREN'T MY TYPE, HUMAN…"

"Huh? What do you mean, not your type?" Amy was genuinely lost. What just happened?

"I HAVE MANY STANDARDS. YOU MEET MOST OF THEM. YOU MUST MEET…ALL OF THEM!" Papyrus explained, looking regretful.

"Awww come on!" Amy whined, pouting.

"I'M SORRY, YOU JUST SEEMED SO EAGER TO HAVE A DATE WITH ME THAT I WANTED TO TRY AND SEE IF ANYTHING CAME OUT OF THIS! HOWEVER, IT FEELS THE SAME."

"Awh…alright. I understand. Can we still be friends?" Amy was honestly a bit relieved, because he was definitely not her type either. _"I mean, looks aren't everything, but he's literally a skeleton. A cute one, but still a skeleton."_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! OF COURSE WE CAN BE FRIENDS! YOU'RE TOTALLY OK WITH BEING FRIENDZONED?!" Papyrus exclaimed, looking surprised.

"Yes, I suppose I'll learn to cope…and yay for being friends!" Amy replied, certainly meaning the second part of the sentence. She was definitely fine with being friends.

"GREAT! AND DON'T YOU WORRY, SOMEONE AS COOL AS YOU WILL DEFINITELY FIND SOMEONE AS COOL AS ME!" Papyrus paused, then he closed his eyes, and with a confident grin he continued, "WELL, NOT QUITE AS COOL, BUT MAYBE CLOSE…OR NOT REALLY…" the skeleton shrugged.

"Perhaps not, Papyrus. I suppose I can deal with second best, whoever that may be!" For some strange reason, Amy's thoughts immediately went to that rather fabulous ghost from the shop. _"Now why am I thinking of him? He's definitely gotta be…not into girls. But really…the way he spoke, and the way he carried himself. Goodness."_ She let out a breath, and bunched her pants under her fingertips, as she rested hands upon her knees.

"OH HUMAN, YOU DO SEEM RATHER BUMMED. I REALLY AM SORRY!"

"Hm? No, it's alright. I'm just lost in thought is all. Still trying to get my head around my new life here in the Underground." She and Papyrus stood up from the table, walked over to the couch, and sat down, next to each other.

"OH? IS IT SOMETHING YOU CAN TELL YOUR GOOD FRIEND PAPYRUS ABOUT?"

"Oh, of course. You know, I have an older brother as well, back on the surface." Amy closed her eyes, and tucked her lips between her teeth.

"REALLY?! WE HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON!" Papyrus exclaimed in delight.

"Mmhmm. We were close, but life just sort of…happened. We didn't talk as much after a while. He found himself a nice girlfriend, and I buried myself in my schooling and possible careers." Amy shrugged, and rested against the back of the couch.

"OH, I SEE! WELL, SANS AND I ARE REALLY CLOSE TOO!"

"I can already tell!" Amy said, with a smile. She did notice that Papyrus didn't seem like one for deep conversation, but it was nice to be able to talk to someone.

"WELL, SANS AND I WOULD GLADLY BE YOUR BROTHERS FOR NOW!"

"Heh, thank you! That means a lot." Amy turned and smiled at the skeleton, who reciprocated and nodded. "So, do you know anything about a pink ghost? I've been told that he likes to frequent the clothing store around here."

"OH, YES! I DO KNOW WHO YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! HE CALLS HIMSELF HAPSTABLOOK!" Papyrus gleefully replied.

"Oh, Hapstablook? Haha that's adorable. He was cute, not gonna lie…"

"YOU THINK SO TOO?! THE CUTEST LITTLE GHOST I'VE EVER SEEN! HAS SUCH A LOVELY VOICE TOO!" Papyrus exclaimed, with a look of admiration on his face.

"Oh, he sings? Goodness gracious. If that ghost became corporeal, I wouldn't know what to do with myself!" Amy replied, placing her hand over her chest.

"LUCKILY FOR YOU, HE PLANS ON DOING JUST THAT!"

"Wait a second…when I fell into the Underground, I was told that a scientist wanted to bind a ghost to a robot. Was that the ghost?!" Amy asked, bringing her hands up to her mouth.

"i'm sorry to interrupt your date, but yes, that ghost is the subject for the experiment." Sans said, as he emerged from his room and walked down the stairs, joining Amy and Papyrus.

"No it's fine! Papy and I decided to be brother and sister instead, which means I'm now your sister as well!" Amy replied, with a cute smile. Papyrus grinned and nodded.

"heh, that sounds great." said Sans, closing his eyes, and sitting on the couch with the other two.

"So, that ghost is getting a body, huh? I'm actually on my way to see that scientist so I can hopefully assist." Amy said, as she grabbed the remote off the coffee table. "What channels do you guys get?

"JUST A FEW SURFACE CHANNELS. THE UNDERGROUND DOESN'T REALLY HAVE ANY ENTERTAINMENT LIKE THAT." Papyrus answered, as Amy turned on the TV.

"Oh my gosh." Amy said with a hushed tone, when she saw what was on.

 _"_ _This just in. A search party sent out for a 23-year-old college graduate and UFC fighter has ended near Mount Ebott. The vehicle of Amy DiLaurentis has been recovered, but the missing woman was nowhere to be found. We fear that she has fallen into the Underground. With the barrier still holding fast, we regret to inform everyone that she may not return for a long time. One of Amy's friends, Sarah Taylor, has this to say."_

The reporter held her microphone up to a girl about Amy's age with red hair, and she began speaking as she cried, _"I cannot believe this is happening. She was ambitious and had big dreams. She was such a workaholic, however, and didn't sleep very much. I was afraid something like this would happen. She always called to let me know she made it home safely, and when I could not reach her, I had feared something had happened…I prayed she would be found safe, but…"_ Sarah could barely keep her composure. _"Amy…i-if you somehow are watching this in the Underground…p-please, don't give up hope…you're greatly missed…"_

"Sarah…" Amy buried her face in her hands feeling her own tears squeeze out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

"WHAT WAS THAT, AMES?!" Papyrus loudly asked as he gently placed his hand upon Amy's head.

"Oh…that was the live report of what happened to me. Sarah is one of my best friends. Just seeing how devastated she is…" Amy looked at the TV, and the reporter had cut away from her friend, due to how emotional she had become. "Please, let's watch something else…" she flipped through a few more channels, until she finally decided on a stand-up comic, on an Underground channel.

"OH THAT'S PERFECT. SANS, I SUGGEST YOU TAKE NOTES ON WHAT REAL COMEDY IS!" Papyrus yelled as he pointed at the screen.

Sans just chuckled, shrugged, then turned to Amy and said, "hey, i know how hard this must be. but, we're here for you. you may stay with us for the night, before you head out."

"Thank you Sans. I appreciate that." Amy replied, with a tearful smile.

"OH! WONDERFUL IDEA, SANS! YOU BOTH CAN READ ME MY BEDTIME STORY!" Papyrus excitedly exclaimed.

"I'd love to, Papyrus!" Amy said, as she wiped her tears.

"REALLY?! THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!" Papyrus said happily as he threw his skeletal arms around Amy and pressed his teeth to her forehead.

"Oh! Uh…no problem!" Amy stammered, as she blushed and hugged the skeleton in return.

Sans just chuckled, and the three of them continued watching the comic, who looked a lot like Snowdrake. Possibly his father. There were a few other monsters performing as well.

Papyrus had snuggled up to Amy and fallen asleep after half an hour or so. "Awh. Sans, he's absolutely precious." she said, with a warm smile as she pat Papyrus's skull, while he snored in her lap.

"heh, he means a lot to me, ames. we should put him to bed. are you able to carry him?" Sans asked, as he stood up from the couch.

"Oh of course! I'm sure he doesn't weigh a…skele-ton…" Amy said before sticking out her tongue and winking. Sans smirked.

Papyrus immediately sprang awake and bellowed, "GAHH AMES WOULD YOU QUIT THAT?!"

"awh come on papy! it was pretty good…tibia-nest…"

"SANS! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO BED!" Papyrus shouted as he jumped up from the couch and scurried up the stairs.

"Wait, Papy! We need to read you your bedtime story!" Amy said as she chased after him, while still giggling.

"OH YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! HOW COULD I FORGET?" Papyrus stopped abruptly, causing Amy to stop in her tracks, and fall forward.

"Ack!" she exclaimed as she fell right into Papyrus's arms.

"AH, CAREFUL, HUMAN! I GOTCHA!" Papyrus said as he helped Amy regain her footing.

"Heh, thanks Papy!" Amy said sweetly as she leaned forward and kissed the skeleton on the forehead.

"YOU'RE VERY WELCOME, DEAR SISTER!" The three of them arrived in Papyrus's room where he pulled a book from his shelf. "THIS ONE!"

"Oh? The Great King?" Amy said as she accepted the book from Papyrus. Sans had entered the room and sat on the bed, where the other two joined him.

"THIS IS A STORY ABOUT THE GREAT KING ASGORE!" Papyrus said happily as he scooted up next to Amy and looked at the book as she opened the cover.

"Once upon a time, humans and monsters lived together in harmony…" Amy read to Papyrus, and after several minutes had passed, the latter drifted off to sleep once again.

"heh, it was a big day for him. he loves his stories. i'll show you to the guest room, ames." Sans said as he stood up from the bed and headed for the door.

Amy followed suit. "So, Sans. What can you tell me about Asgore? He's the king of the Underground to this day?" she asked as the two of them walked to the guest room.

"yeah. he's a good guy. maybe one day you'll meet him and can go back to the surface."

"Really?! Oh my gosh, I need to go see him as soon as possible, then!" Amy exclaimed as she flopped down on the bed.

"yeah. but be warned, it can be dangerous out there for humans. there have already been a few that came through here…and they died…"

"W-what? Sans? Why? What happened to them?" Amy asked, growing uneasy.

"some were merely unfortunate. others…never understood mercy and would take lives. they were cut down. be advised, young woman. think twice before you decide to take someone's life…or yours could be next." Sans warned, with a serious expression. Yet he still smiled.

"I'd…never do such a thing, Sans…"

"of course not. i'm just joking anyways."

"R-right. You're a funny one, Sans." Amy said, avoiding eye contact. _"Did his eye flash blue for a second?"_

"heh, have you heard about your soul energy, ames?"

"My soul energy?" Amy paused and thought for a moment. "Well, I've noticed that whenever I interact with monsters, there's this like, light purple glow. It's strange."

"can you show me?"

"How do I do that, Sans?"

Sans' eye glowed blue once more, and he extended his hands. "now, place your hands in mine, facing upward."

Amy did as she was instructed, and closed her eyes. She and Sans were suddenly standing in a strange room. Nothing could be seen except for herself, Sans, and a glowing, light purple heart which floated between the two of them. "Whoa." Amy said, somewhat to herself.

"hmm. interesting. i bet you are rather quick to forgive, huh?" Sans said as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah. I believe there's good in everyone."

"is that so? you're quite the idealist, ames. that can work for you…or against you." Sans opened his eyes, and looked Amy right in the eye. "you're smart, but you should always be careful who you trust. your soul of compassion, it has many strengths…and weaknesses."

"Oh?" Amy asked, with fascination. She noticed that her soul turned blue, and before she knew it, found herself on the ground. "S-Sans…what the hell? Are…you trying to make a point?"

"do you still trust me, amy?"

"I have the feeling that if you really wanted to kill me…I'd have been dead already." Amy grunted, as she slowly forced herself to stand up.

"you believe that? how do you even know?" Sans asked, not relenting his "blue attack."

"Papyrus adores you completely. If someone as sweet and innocent as him trusts you, you can't be all bad."

"heh. well…" Sans closed his eyes once more. Amy observed, somewhat unsure of the situation. "you're right about me. i can be trusted. however…" Sans released Amy's SOUL, which began to glow purple once more. She felt a weight lifted from her shoulders.

"However?"

"just be careful, aight?" Sans took a few steps back, and the blackness dissipated.

Amy opened her eyes, and saw that she was in the guest room once more. "Compassion, eh? I'd say that was fitting. I'm caring to a fault. I'm a bit of a pushover."

"well, you wouldn't be alone in that, ames. i prefer to avoid confrontation as much as possible myself." Sans replied, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Seems we both prefer to take the easy way out." Amy said as she laid down on the bed.

"yeah. well…goodnight, ames." Sans left the room, and shut the door. He wasn't but a few feet away when he heard what sounded like muffled crying from the guest room. "i better leave her be. this must be hard for her."

* * *

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

 _"_ _H-hello? H-hapstablook? W-what's the occasion?"_

"Alphys, darling, you're not gonna believe this!"

" _W-what's up?"_

"A human! I saw a human in Snowdin today! Alphys, she was positively lovely! She could join my fan club!"

 _"_ _Whaaaaaa?! A-another human? W-was this a ch-child?"_

"Oh no, not at all, darling! This human was an adult! And guess what?! I happened to listen in on her conversation with the skeleton brothers! Apparently, she has a degree in advanced robotics and is very interested in meeting you! She could help with my new body! Oh my god oh my god oh my god! Eeek~!"

 _"_ _R-really? I-I could use some help, it'll make it so I can finish your real body even faster! Also…y-you seem really um…excited about her."_

"Well duh, I'm always excited about human fans!"

 _"_ _Heh. A-anyways…um, if you meet her again, bring her over here!"_

"Oh, I will, darling~ toodles!"

* * *

 **A/N: Read and review, constructive criticism is welcome! I am also open to suggestions on how you may want the story to go! (Of course they'll be used at my discretion!) Also, don't praise my work and then all of a sudden remove my story without a word. If I messed up, please point it out! (Tactfully, please.) Aren't we all learning to some degree?**

 **I will not be able to upload a chapter every week, for I am a busy lady! I'll try to update as often as I can. #adulting**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"**_ _ **I really hope Blooky can understand why I want…no, why I need to do this. He's accepted his non-corporeal form. Me? Not so much. I can never be a star like this."**_

* * *

 _Knock knock._

"h-hapsta…it's me…" A shy, timid voice was heard through Hapstablook's front door.

"Be right there, Blooky!" The pink ghost cheerfully floated to the door and answered. "Hello, dear cousin!"

"h-hey…good morning. i heard you singing. you seem really happy about something." The ghost known as Napstablook said, as he floated into his cousin's house.

"I'm just so excited, Blooky! My dreams are close to reality…and I met a human yesterday!"

"oh…that's nice. i still wish you would reconsider…madsta has already wandered off to become a dummy…" Napstablook said, while solemnly closing his eyes.

"Oh Blooky darling, you know I will keep in touch! When I become famous our lives will become so much better!" Hapstablook said with a wide grin as he excitedly floated in circles.

"oh ok…if you say so. actually hapsta, i came over because i wanted you to hear my new song. i call it "waterfall". it's about well, waterfall. nice and depressing, while having just the tiniest bit of hope."

"Oh, another song? How splendid! I'd love to give it a listen, dearie!" The pink ghost excitedly accepted a pair of headphones from his melancholy cousin.

The two ghosts laid on the floor, facing the ceiling, and Napstablook started the music.

Hapstablook heard what sounded like melodic chiming. "Ooh, this sounds rather pleasant!"

"yeah, it's quite spooky too."

The two of them closed their eyes, and they found themselves floating amongst several blue stars and glowing flowers. The strings kicked in, and Hapstablook grinned widely. "Oh, Blooky~ this is positively lovely, darling!"

"mmhmm…"

The two cousins basked in the soothing melody for a few minutes longer, until they were interrupted by someone pounding madly on the door.

"HELP! IS ANYONE HOME?! I'M BEING ASSAULTED!" Hapstablook heard a familiar voice cry.

* * *

 _Two hours earlier._

"I guess Sans and Papyrus are still sleeping. I need to head for Hotland as soon as possible." Amy said as she walked down the stairs. She stopped by the desk against the wall, and scribbled a note on a piece of paper.

 _"_ _Hey Sans and Papy, I apologize for skipping town on such short notice, but I want to meet up with the royal scientist as soon as possible! Here's my phone number, call me anytime!"_ She wrote her number down, then grabbed her bags and headed out the door.

"Jeez, I have a ton of stuff…I suppose that weird dimensional box will come in handy." Amy walked towards the shop and inn, and found said box. She opened the lid, and dropped her bags in.

"So peculiar!" She said to herself as she continued her journey, and crossed the bridge, which had already been repaired.

Amy strolled onward, and before long she walked into another area, this one a lot darker than Snowdin. It was still chilly, however. She could hear the soothing sounds of flowing water. "Wow…" she said out loud as she took in the sights.

"Those blue stars on the ceiling…so fascinating!"

As she explored the new area, some glowing blue flowers caught her attention. _"Oh my~ I cannot WAIT to tell Alphys about that gorgeous human lady at the Snowdin shop! Heehee~"_ Amy blushed deeply when she recognized the voice coming from the flower.

"Oh my God that ghost likes me?!" She exclaimed as she placed her hands upon her flushed cheeks.

 _"_ _Oh my God that ghost likes me?!"_ the flower echoed back.

"Whoa…these flowers must repeat everything they hear!" Amy said, in complete awe of these mystical plants.

The flower once again repeated what she said. "Oh that's so cool…" she said quietly to herself, then walked onward.

 _"_ _So another human has fallen into the Underground…"_ Another flower spoke. This one sounded like a deep female voice.

 _"_ _Papyrus told me this human is an adult woman. Interesting."_ Yet another flower was heard.

 _"_ _If she comes to Waterfall…she had better…watch her back…"_

"Oh crap…was that…Undyne?" Amy asked herself, as she pulled her taser from her handbag. Her footsteps became rigid, and her heart beat faster.

 _"_ _I know you're here, human!"_

Amy froze in her tracks. She heard loud, metallic footsteps in front of her. They slowly drew closer. "S-stop where you are! I have a taser!"

"The king. He already has six souls…one more and we can be free! Fuhuhu…" The tall, armor-clad figure was hardly six feet away from Amy.

"Gahh!" Amy shouted as she fired her taser, which connected to the metal plate mail and shocked her would-be attacker.

"NGAHHHH!" The woman shouted as she fell to the ground, twitching. "N-now you've gone and done it!"

Amy did not waste a second bolting out of there. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit shit shit!" Amy kept hissing as she ran for her life, through tall grass and shallow water. Before long she heard the armored predator catching up to her.

"NGAHHHHH!" Amy heard the menacing battle cry, then noticed a spear made of magic shoot from the ground behind her.

"AAGGHH!" Amy screamed in fright, barely dodging two more. "Leave me alone!" She felt tears wet the corners of her eyes. "Argh!" she shouted in frustration as her wedge boot gave way and sent her crashing to the ground. "No!"

Her pursuer stopped in her tracks as well. "Ha, I'd like to consider myself a woman of honor, human. I won't strike you down like this."

Amy grabbed her throbbing ankle, grunting in pain. It was sprained, but fortunately not broken. Suddenly a spear was tossed into her lap, and her soul appeared once more. It then began glowing green.

"I am Undyne. Captain of the Royal Guard." The armor-clad woman said as she removed her helmet, revealing a fish monster with sharp teeth and yellow eyes. This woman wasn't as tall as Toriel but still looked menacing.

Amy took a bite of a cinnamon bunny pastry, and slowly stood up. "…I'm Amy. Just a human who wants to go home…" she held on tightly to her spear, and took a moment to recollect her staff training.

"Amy, huh? Fuhuhu…when I kill you and take your soul…it'll be just like this. You'll be facing me, and you'll be armed." Undyne said, with a menacing smile as she confidently pointed her spear in Amy's direction.

"Um..c-can't we just talk this out? Why do you want my soul?!" Amy asked with serious concern, trying to make eye contact, but finding it difficult to not look away. _"I'm a skilled enough fighter to defend myself from most humans, but this monster who can summon spears? I'm not so sure…"_

"NGAHHHH! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR TALKING!" Undyne shouted as she summoned several mini-spears and fired them at Amy.

"Shit!" Amy exclaimed as she barely blocked the attacks. She felt one poke her back. "Ow…"

"There, a warning shot! I won't just attack you head on!"

Amy tried to run, but found herself unable to move from her current position.

"It's pointless to try and run! I turned your SOUL green! FUHUHU!" Undyne laughed maniacally, then randomly suplexed a boulder.

"Uh…yeah. I see…" Amy gulped, then prepared for the next barrage of attacks.

Several minutes passed, and any time Undyne did considerable damage to Amy, the latter would just eat something and heal.

"NGAHHHH JUST DIE ALREADY YOU DUMB BROAD!" Undyne angrily shouted as she tossed her spear right at Amy.

Amy saw that her soul was light purple again and she quickly dodged backwards, the spear barely missing her. _"Alright, time to run like hell!"_ She thought as she turned around and bolted from Undyne. She could feel the pain in her ankle, but the rush of adrenaline she was experiencing caused her to press onward.

"Get the hell back here! NGAHHHH!" Amy heard the fish woman shouting behind her, metal footsteps drawing closer.

"Leave me alone!" Amy shouted in return, feeling her heart slam against her chest as she kept running. She took notice of a small pond, and to her left were three pathways. She bolted for the one in the middle. To her frustration, she tripped over her own shoes once more.

"Gotcha!" Undyne shouted as she caught up to Amy, and advanced on the woman sitting on the ground.

Amy acted fast and used her good foot to sweep Undyne's legs, causing the fish woman to fall on her bottom with a loud clamor. "UGH!"

Amy quickly removed her boots and bolted for what appeared to be two small houses. One was blue, the other was pink. The pink house had its lights on so she headed straight for that one. She pounded frantically on the door and shouted for help.

Undyne had stood back up and advanced on Amy one last time, before a familiar pink ghost answered the door.

"Oh my god, what is going on out here?!" Hapstablook shouted when he saw Undyne manhandling Amy.

"I-it's you! The ghost from the shop!" Amy exclaimed before forcefully removing Undyne's gauntlet and biting her right on the forearm.

"NGAHHH!" Undyne shouted in anger as she shoved Amy to the ground. She blew on the bite for a moment, then addressed the ghost. "I'm trying to take this stubborn bimbo to the king so we can get outta here!"

"Now hold on just a minute you hotheaded flounder! You know how I feel about humans!" Hapstablook floated right into Undyne's face, glaring at her.

"And you know how _I_ feel about them, you obnoxious bedsheet!" Undyne retorted, as she flexed her muscles and pointed in the ghost's face.

"Darling human, you're safe now!" Amy felt herself being lifted to her feet, by an invisible, but gentle force. The pink ghost smiled at her.

"Uh…thank you…" Amy replied, as she limped over to stand behind Hapstablook.

"…h-hey…hapsta, what's going on out here? o-oh…c-captain…what b-brings you here?" Napstablook timidly said, as he poked his head from behind the open door.

"Oh, nothing to concern yourself with, Blooky darling! Just Captain Fish Fillet harassing that lovely human I told you about!" Hapstablook replied, while still glaring at Undyne.

"NGAH! You know what?! FINE! I'll spare this human…for now. I have no wish to upset your cousin. However, she's YOUR responsibility now!" The fish captain growled as she threateningly pointed her spear at Amy, before storming off.

"Uh…thanks, Mr. Ghost." Amy said, as she watched her attacker disappear around the corner.

"So, seems our paths did indeed cross again, darling~" Hapstablook said as he faced Amy, smiling, with his visible eye half-lidded.

"I guess so! Um, I'm Amy." Amy grinned back, taking a good look at the ghost. _"He really is easy on the eyes, for a ghost."_

"My name is Hapstablook, but you darling, may call me Hapsta. This name, however, will be changing soon~" The ghost paused, then took notice of Amy wincing in pain as she took a step. "Oh dear, let's get you off your foot, love!"

"Yeah…I turned it while running from Undyne…" Amy said as both ghosts helped her into the house. It was pink everywhere. She was led to a couch where she sat down, and extended her legs across the cushions.

"Oh, I'll get you a pillow, darling! Blooky, would you fetch our lovely guest an ice pack?" Hapsta said sweetly as he used his telekinesis to place a throw pillow under Amy's injured foot.

"…uh…ok…" Blooky timidly replied, before floating to Hapstablook's sleek, black, side by side fridge.

"Thank you, Hapsta." Amy said, with a fatigued smile. The pink ghost giggled and winked in response. Amy blushed.

"…here you go, amy…" Blooky said as he gently placed the ice pack over Amy's swollen ankle.

"Thank you, Napstablook!"

"…you're welcome…want a ghost sandwich? …and do you…want to hear a song i composed…?" Napstablook asked, meekly.

"Yes, Amy! You should certainly give his work a listen! It's splendid!" Hapsta said excitedly as he wiggled side to side.

"Sure, I'd love to! And I'll try that ghost sandwich as well." Amy replied, sweetly, then reached for a fashion magazine on the coffee table.

"…ok, coming right up…" Blooky floated back to the fridge.

Hapsta immediately sat down next to Amy, and gazed at the magazine she was flipping through. "Oh Amesie darling~ oh, may I call you that?"

"Hehe, of course you can, honey~"

"Ohoho, you are such a dear! But back to what I was saying~ your boots are rather stylish!" the ghost said, glancing at Amy's wedge boots, which happened to be black, with a subtle, iridescent purple glow.

"Oh? Why thank you! Got them at Snowdin shop." Amy replied, with a warm smile.

"…h-here you go, amy…" Napstablook handed Amy the ghost sandwich, only for it to phase through her hands and fall to the floor. "…oh….i'm sorry…"

"It's alright, please don't cry!" Amy pleaded to the shy ghost as she reached out to comfort him, only to be stung by the tears. "Ow!"

"….oh no…i-i didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Oh Blooky darling, Amesie isn't upset with you! Do calm yourself, dear cousin!" Hapstablook took a moment to console his gloomy cousin.

"You alright, Blooky?" Amy asked as she placed her slightly injured hand on her ice pack.

"…i guess…" Napstablook replied as both he and his cousin both sat back on the couch.

"That's good. So…Hapsta?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I hear you are getting a body. Can you…tell me more about that?" Amy asked, with genuine curiosity.

"…oh…i'm just…gonna listen to music…" Napstablook said as he floated from the couch and laid down on the floor, looking depressed.

"Oh dear…" Hapstablook said as he glanced sympathetically at his cousin, who had zoned out. "He really doesn't want me to leave. I really don't want to leave him behind, but I must chase my dreams! I never thought it was possible before I met… _her._ "

"Dr. Alphys?"

"Oh, you've heard of her?"

"Yes. Those two skeleton brothers told me about you and her!" Amy said, with a smile.

"Oh? Sansy and Papy! Oh, I just adore those cute skeletons!" Hapsta said as he smiled radiantly while closing his eyes.

"Haha, yeah it's hard to not like them!" Amy replied, chuckling. "I heard you want to be a star!"

"Oho, yes darling I do! Did you know that Papy helped inspire me?"

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm. I was…moping a bit, feeling like I could never make it in show business. A little bit of a…confidence issue, I suppose." Hapstablook explained, looking a bit melancholy. "I then decided to sing a little tune to try and cheer myself up."

"I could never imagine you with confidence issues!" Amy said, with a cute smile.

"Aw, thank you beautiful~" Hapsta replied, his ethereal form somehow blushing. "But, anyway…that handsome skeleton Papyrus just happened to be walking by, back from that fish nugget's house. He heard me singing, and told me how wonderful my voice was!"

"Oh yes, he mentioned that to me!"

"Heehee~ well…I have other influences, but we'll get to that another time!"

"Alright, well, I have pretty big dreams myself. I have a degree in advanced robotics and I really want to see what Dr. Alphys has in mind for you!" Amy said, with curiosity.

"Oh, I already called and told her about you! She'd love to have you!"

"Seriously?! That's wonderful news!" Amy excitedly exclaimed, as she placed her hands upon her cheeks. "God, I just ache to know how actual robots work! Machinery and electronics just fascinate me to no end!"

"Oh darling, I hope I don't wake up one morning to find my fridge disassembled!" Hapstablook said, giggling.

"Ha, don't give me ideas!" Amy retorted, laughing.

"Well…maybe you could look at something of mine. It's kind of outdated, though." Hapstablook floated over to a drawer, and pulled out what appeared to be a touchscreen cellphone. "This once belonged to me. It doesn't turn on anymore."

"Cell phones? Please, don't insult me… _darling~_ " Amy said, with a wink, as she accepted the phone, and pulled out a few small tools and what appeared to be a small, advanced computer.

"Oh you're just too cute, Amesie! Heehee~" the pink ghost said, looking his new friend over quite attentively. "It would mean a lot if you could fix that. It holds…parts of my past."

"The battery is completely out of juice, Hapsta." Amy said, as she removed said object from the phone. She placed it into a small compartment in the computer. "This thing can restore old batteries! It'll take a few minutes, however."

"Oh how wonderful! Alphys will LOVE you, darling!" Hapsta floated over to Amy and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh!" Amy exclaimed as she felt her whole face heat up. "Uh…it's no problem!"

"…z. z. z. z. z. z. z. z…" Amy and Hapsta suddenly heard Napstablook pretending to sleep.

"Haha, Blooky does that all the time!" Hapsta floated over to his cousin, and removed his headphones. "Blooky, you were saying 'Z' out loud again!"

"…oh…y-yeah…hey, hapsta…amy…i'm gonna go home. it was nice meeting you, amy…"

"Oh…you don't have to leave, Blooky!" Amy said, feeling empathy towards the depressed ghost. However, Napstablook had already left. "Awh…'

"Oh, he's a loner sometimes. I wouldn't worry too much about him, darling!"

"Shouldn't we go talk to him?" Amy asked, with genuine concern.

"Oh Amesie, I've tried." Hapsta replied, heaving a sigh.

"I see." Amy also heaved a sigh, then noticed a light on her computer blinking green. "Oh, the battery is done restoring!" she popped the battery back into the phone, and powered on the device.

"Oh man, it's been SO LONG since I've seen the photographs on that phone. It has…who I used to be in that phone. I don't remember my old name, though." Hapstablook said, as he closed his eyes.

"Oh my God. Who is THIS!?" Amy exclaimed, with a flushed face as she held up the phone, which had a background of a young man with black, chin length hair that swept over half his strikingly handsome, fair skinned face, and one visible, ocean blue eye. His smile was almost perfect.

"Heh…that's me, Amesie." The pink ghost replied, looking solemn. "Well, it was…"

"Wow. You were gorgeous." Amy said, gawking at the phone. "I mean, you still are…"

"Oh Amesie…it's been so long since I became a ghost…"

"So, you were once a human living on the surface?" Amy said, still not looking away from the attractive man on the phone.

"Yes I was. But I barely remember anything. Those photos…they'll help Alphys at least somewhat restore who I used to be…"

"Hapsta…"

"Even if it's as a robot…to be myself again, even slightly…what a blessing that would be."

"Hapsta, I'd love to do what I can to help you with that." Amy said, finally looking at the ghost again. "N-not just because of well…heh…" she avoided eye contact.

"Haha, it's alright, Amesie. I know I was hot as hell, darling~"

"Oh yes you were, Hapsta. No wonder you're like the most attractive ghost I've seen!" Amy replied, laughing.

"Ohoho Amesie you flatter me!" the pink ghost twirled around, excitedly. "Ugh, I cannot wait to get my new body!"

"I'm excited too! Again…not just because of—" Amy paused and giggled obnoxiously into her hands.

"I know that, darling! Heehee~"

Amy took a deep breath and regained her composure. "So…what exactly happened to you?"

"It's been so long, I can't recall everything. I was turned into a ghost, as a result of experimentation. The scientist responsible was the predecessor to Alphys. Gaster was the name. W.D. Gaster. All four of us, including Blooky, lost our human bodies. Records of this were sealed away, I suppose as a way to sweep the results under the rug…" Hapstablook looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry." Amy replied, sympathetically.

"I've learned to live with it. And now…there's a glimmer of hope for me. I really hope Blooky can understand why I want…no, why I _need_ to do this. He's accepted his non-corporeal form. Me? Not so much. I can never be a star like this."

"How do you know that, Hapsta?"

"I don't think I'd be accepted. Regardless, I feel I'd have a better shot as something tactile. As a robot."

Amy nodded in response. The ghost seemed pretty set in his decision. "I support you, Hapsta. Even if we just met! Heh."

"Thank you, Amesie." the pink ghost replied, smiling again. "I do look forward to getting to know you better!"

"Likewise. So…when are we going to Hotland?"

"Actually, I had already planned on meeting Alphys first thing tomorrow morning. She is preparing a temporary vessel for me. It's rather…traditional, as far as robots go. A nice, sleek rectangular form to tide me over until she finishes my true body. Something as complex as what I'm going for…will take some time to create."

Amy's eyes lit up, and she said, "You know, I've been trained to manufacture robotic body parts, like if someone loses an arm and needs a functional prosthetic! Too bad all of my blueprints and prototypes were in the trunk of my car, back on the surface."

"Oh wow, that's unfortunate! But your skills could certainly expedite the creation of my body!"

"You sure seem quick to trust me, Hapsta! What if I'm not up to snuff?"

"Well, I suppose you can help with my temporary body to give us an idea of what you're capable of." Hapstablook replied, with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan!" Amy said, happily. She then closed her eyes for a moment. "I must know. What's the deal with Undyne? Why did she want to kill me?"

"Well…I admit, her intentions are good, albeit rather extreme. We all have the common goal of getting out of this place once and for all. Undyne is hell-bent on getting one more soul for the king. I'm just not ok with that. Maybe it's because I was once human myself, and I cannot justify taking an innocent life."

"I see. So you'd rather spare me than help liberate an entire civilization?" Amy asked, with genuine curiosity.

"Well, more or less. I think we can find another way out. Alphys has some ideas she wants to try."

"Oh really?" Amy asked, before being interrupted by her stomach growling audibly. "Ha…I suppose running from Undyne has caught up to me! I've worked up an appetite!"

Hapstablook giggled and said, "Well darling, let's get you some real food then! I understand that you can't really eat ghost food, heehee~"

"So is this like a date or something?" Amy asked, somewhat jokingly. "I already went on a date with Papyrus yesterday!" she giggled, as she slowly slipped her boots on and stood up. Thankfully her sprain was minor.

"Ohoho, did you now? Did he tell you that you weren't his type?" Hapsta replied, sounding amused. The two headed out the front door.

"Yes! How did you know that?" Amy said, chuckling. They walked through the dark pathway out to the small lake.

"Papyrus is just…like that. He friendzoned me as well, and dating was never even mentioned!" Hapstablook laughed. "But who would friendzone you, darling?"

"Heh…" Amy felt her cheeks flush. "You'd be surprised!" She then closed her eyes, and heaved a sigh. Her eyebrows were knitted together, as if she were remembering something bad.

"Amesie darling, what's troubling you?"

"Oh…just something from my past that popped into my mind. I'd rather not talk about it." Amy inhaled deeply, and felt a slight pain in her chest.

"Right, I understand. By the way, I think I've seen you before. On TV."

"Maybe, I fought competitively on the surface. Are you able to watch that channel down here?"

"Yes! That's where I've seen you! Are you Amy Anderson?" Hapstablook exclaimed, pleasantly surprised.

Amy paused in her tracks and furrowed her eyebrows once more. "I was. I'm once again Amy DiLaurentis. Long story short, I just finalized my divorce a month ago." She began walking once more.

"Oh…I'm so sorry, Amy."

"It's ok. But I really don't want to discuss it." It was all she could do to not cry. She took a deep breath.

"Ok. I apologize. But wow, I've seen your fights. You're very skilled."

"I suppose when it comes to other humans, yes. Not giant, spear-summoning, boulder-suplexing fish demons!" Amy replied, sardonically laughing.

"Haha yeah, I suppose not! But actually, I'm quite positive you outweigh her by a bit. Please do not take that the wrong way!" Hapstablook quickly tried to cover his non-existent backside.

"Oh no, I don't. I'm definitely not fat, but I'm pretty dense."

"You look great, Amesie. Undyne is actually quite slender. Her armor makes her look bulky, but she's not." Haspta said, then he giggled. "Did you know, I was a highly skilled fighter myself when I was a human! But it was merely for self-defense."

"That's awesome, Hapsta!" Amy said excitedly as the two crossed back into Snowdin. "Are we going to that Grillby's place? I actually wanted to try that out!"

"Haha yes, darling! It's quite the hot establishment! One of the best. Hotland Café is great as well, but we'll save that for tomorrow!" Hapstablook answered, as the two of them soon met up with Papyrus and Sans.

"WOWIE! HUMAN! LITTLE GHOST! WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE!" Papyrus shouted in excitement as he went to hug the newcomers.

"so i got your note, ames. i wish you the best of luck. you guys here to get lunch?" Sans said as he shook hands with Amy.

Hapstablook nodded in response, and said, "Oho, yes Sansy darling! Poor Amesie here had a bit of a rough morning!"

The four entered the grille, and sat at the bar. "SO YOU MET UNDYNE? WE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT ONE DAY!" Papyrus said, completely missing the point of what Amy had talked about.

"Uh…yeah. Sure, one of these days." She said, in reply.

"Don't hold your breath, Papy darling!" Hapstablook said, shaking his head. "But anyways, tomorrow is the day when I get my temporary body!"

"WOWIE! THAT'S WONDERFUL NEWS, LITTLE GHOST! WILL YOU STILL BE HAPSTABLOOK AFTER THIS?" Papyrus excitedly asked the ghost.

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask you that!" Amy said, after ordering some chicken and fries. "What will your new name be?"

"Oh that? As of tomorrow, I'll be known as…" Hapstablook twirled around, the stopped, in a dramatic pose, then exclaimed, "…Mettaton!"

"Ooh. I love it!" Amy exclaimed, excitedly as she clapped her hands. "Sounds awesome! …Mettaton. I really like that!"

"WOWIE, HOW EXCITING! TO METTATON!" Papyrus gave a cheerful, supportive toast as he raised his plate of spaghetti in the air.

"To Mettaton!" Amy and Sans said, in unison, Amy far more enthusiastic than the laid-back Sans. They both also raised their food into the air.

"Oh darlings, thank you so much!" Hapstablook replied, looking like he could cry tears of joy.

* * *

 _The Next Day._

"Oh my gosh, today is the day! Amesie, I'm so excited!" Hapstablook said in a singsong voice as he floated around mirthfully.

"Me too, Hapsta! I wonder what Dr. Alphys will have me do!" Amy said as she pulled her boots over her feet.

Hapstablook finished an entry in his journal, then heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry, Blooky…" he said, with a melancholy expression as he closed the diary.

"Maybe we can ask him to come along?" Amy asked, taking notice of the solemn look on her new friend's face.

"Oh Amesie darling, this isn't something he would want to do. He just wants me to stay behind with him…"

"I see. Well, I'm ready when you are." Amy said as she stood up and grabbed her stuff.

"Alright. You have everything you need, sweetheart?" Hapstablook said as the two headed for the door. Amy nodded in response as they walked through the door.

Hapstablook locked his door with a strange looking key, then floated over to Napstablook's house. "Blooky?"

There was no answer. However, some strange, ghoulish music could be heard. Amy knocked on the door.

"…i'm sleeping…z…z…z…z…" came the reply.

"Blooky darling, I'm leaving for Hotland. I just…wanted to say goodbye…" Hapsta said as a sad look spread across his face.

"…oh…well, goodbye, hapsta…z…z…z…z…" Napstablook would not come to the door.

"Blooky…I'm sorry." Hapstablook heaved a sigh, and floated away from the door.

"Well, I guess we tried. Let's get going." Amy said as the two of them headed for the river boat.

"Tra la la…where will we be going?" The hooded river person asked as Amy and Hapstablook boarded the boat.

"To Hotland, darling! Just be sure to look for Mettaton on TV soon! Heehee~" the pink ghost happily said.

"Oh that's nice. Hotland it is! Tra la la…" The river person calmly replied as the boat set off.

After several minutes, they arrived at the Hotland docks. It felt significantly warmer, to the point where Amy had to remove her sweater, revealing a light blue tank top, and her toned, athletic build. "Whoo, what a difference!" she said while fanning herself.

"Oh my, you definitely work out, hm?" Hapsta said as he looked her over for a second.

"Yes," Amy replied, giggling, "…but there's not much to see up here!" she said, moving her hand over her chest.

"Looks fine to me, darling!" Hapsta replied, non-chalantly.

Amy shrugged, and the two headed up the stairway, until they arrived at what was apparently the lab of Dr. Alphys. Hapstablook rang the bell.

"And now, we wait!" he said, with a smile.

After a few moments, the door opened. A short, yellow dinosaur-like monster woman greeted them. "H-hello, Hapsta! You've m-made it!"

"It's so good to see you again, Alphys darling! Look who I brought along!" Hapsta said as he nodded towards Amy.

"Hello, Dr Alphys, right?" Amy said as she extended her hand, and introduced herself.

"Oh h-hey, Amy! It's s-so nice to meet you!" Alphys replied, as she awkwardly and shyly shook the human woman's hand.

"Yes! Amy here wants to help assist with my body! Isn't that wonderful!?" the pink ghost said, excitedly.

"Oh, y-yes of course! Uh…come with me, I'll show you two w-what I have so f-far. It's pretty simple so…d-don't judge too hard, ok?" Alphys turned and walked towards another door. Amy and Hapstablook followed. "A-as we discussed, for the t-time being, I'm building a rectangular form…it doesn't h-have legs, though…"

"Yes, you told me that already, dear! I suppose I can be patient, though!" Hapsta replied, as the three descended in the elevator.

"So…A-amy, was it? Um…what experience d-do you have with robotics?" Alphys asked, looking at the human.

"I've built some prototypical prosthetic limbs. However, that's all back on the surface. I suppose pictures will have to do." Amy replied, as she pulled out her cell phone.

"A-alright, I suppose that'll do. I-I can show you how to d-do the things I want done." Alphys said, with a shy grin. They filed out of the elevator, into a large laboratory. "It's this way."

Hapstablook and Amy were led to a room with a large operating table, and a machine with two large chambers attached. What appeared to be framework for a rectangular robot was lying on the table. "Whoa…" Amy said somewhat quietly as she looked around.

"S-so yeah…this here is what will become M-Mettaton…" Alphys said as she pointed to the mostly completed robot.

"I think it looks lovely so far, darling!" Hapstablook exclaimed happily as he looked it over.

"Alright, so what can I do to help?" Amy asked as she walked over to the table and examined the structure.

"Well, y-you said you've built some prosthetic arms…w-why don't you take a look at those arms I've made for M-Mettaton? I-I could always use a s-second opinion…" Alphys said as she gestured towards a pair of robotic arms lying on the counter near the table.

"Oh, alright!" Amy said happily as she pranced over to where Alphys directed. She picked up one of the arms, and examined it, turning it over a couple of times, bending the limb at the elbow joint, and tapping on the metal casing to check for durability.

"Well? W-what do you think?" Alphys asked, after a few minutes.

"These are quite well made, Doctor!" came the reply.

"O-oh, well thanks!" Alphys exclaimed, with a cute, shy smile. "Shall we get started? W-we just need to uh…put the structure t-together…then it'll be ready for Hapstablook to fuse with it…"

"Oh my gosh I cannot believe this is happening soon! Oh it seems so surreal!" the pink ghost excitedly said, happily floating around. "But for now, is there anything for me to watch while you two lovely ladies work? Other than those silly cartoons you like, Alphys…"

"H-hey! Anime isn't s-silly! Amy, do you like anime?" Alphys stammered, her face turning red from Hapsta's comment.

"I don't mind it, but I like some of those really old classics. Like Dragon Ball Z. That's my stuff right there!" Amy replied, while flexing her arm. She then stretched her arms over her head, then picked up a wrench, and began tightening screws on the robot.

"D-Dragon Ball Z? Uh…that's several decades old! I-I haven't really seen it though, my favorite show is Mew Mew Kissy Cutie!"

"Alphys darling, at least what Amesie here likes is tolerable! So much drama, action…and bloodshed! They really seem to like resurrecting people though…" Hapstablook called from the other room, as he searched through stacks of Blu-ray discs.

"Ha, yes. Dying was never a problem in that show!" Amy said in response, as she attached one of the arms to the body. She used a small screwdriver and a pair of pliers to attach the wires. She then looked back to Alphys and said, "I've never watched that particular show. To be honest it seems a little fluffy for my tastes, but hey. I'll give it a try one day!"

"Y-you will!?" Alphys loudly exclaimed, jumping out of her computer chair. She was inputting some vital motion codes into Mettaton's programming.

"Sure thing!" Amy replied as she looked over the face plate. "Fiber optics, huh?"

"Y-yeah, and several small LED bulbs. It's not really a face, but I-I suppose it's s-something…" Alphys said as she helped Amy attach a few more wires.

"Even in something as simple as this rectangular robot, there are so many little intricate details. I'm very well impressed with your skills, Doctor!" Amy said, admiringly, as she shined a flashlight into Mettaton's internal wiring.

"R-really? Uh…th-thank you! And uh…y-you may call me Alphys…"

"You're most welcome, Alphys!" Amy replied, sweetly.

Alphys smiled at Amy for a moment, then the two women went back to work. A good few hours passed, with Amy and Alphys occasionally taking a few minutes to sip coffee, and Hapstablook nagging them every once in a while.

"Almost done!" Alphys said as she wiped her brow.

Amy tightened the screw to the front panel, and then they used a machine to move the heavy, metallic robot shell to one of the chambers that Amy had seen earlier. "Alright, Hapsta! This is it!" the human woman said as she motioned the ghost to enter the other chamber.

"I admit, I'm a bit nervous. This is so huge…this is such a massive step…" Hapstablook said, somewhat timidly, before the hatch closed over him and his soon-to-be body.

"No worries! I-it'll be fine!" Alphys said, as she went over to her computer. "A-Amy, you'll want to stand back!"

"Ok, just a second." Amy stood in front of the chamber where Hapstablook waited in anticipation, and placed her hand on the glass. "It'll be alright, Mettaton."

The ghost smiled, then closed his eyes. Amy exited the room to join Alphys, where they observed through a window.

"A-alright, I'm flipping the switch now…" Alphys said, as she did just that. With a loud hum, the machine powered on.

A few minutes passed, and soon, Hapstablook disappeared. There was a bright flash of light. Amy and Alphys both scurried into the other room where the transplant took place.

"Mettaton! Mettaton?" Amy called out as she fanned some steam out of her face.

"UH…" Amy heard a loud, robotic voice call out from the machine.

The steam dissipated, and the two scientists were gazing upon the results of their work.

"HELLO BEAUTIES! METTATON…HAS ARRIVED!" The now-sentient robot bellowed, spinning around on a single wheel, with his arms outstretched.

"We did it!" Amy exclaimed happily as she and Alphys joined hands and danced around in celebration.

"O-oh my god, w-we did it!" the little dinosaur cried out in pure joy.

"OH AMESIE DARLING~ WOULD YOU DO ME THE HONOR OF BEING MY FIRST DANCE?" Mettaton requested as he extended his hand to Amy.

"Uh, sure, Mettaton!" Amy said as she accepted. "After all we need to test your movements to make sure everything is the way it should be!"

The ghost-turned-robot and his human companion did something like a waltz, right there in the lab.

"Hehehe…this gives me ideas for a good fanfiction if Mettaton makes it big…" Alphys said, quietly to herself.

"Well, Mettaton…you sure are light on your…wheel." Amy said, with a slight smirk, after Mettaton had lifted her into the air by her waist, and twirled around.

"WELL, IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME~" the robot replied, before ending the dance, with Amy in a dramatic dip. He traced his finger from the base of her neck, to right above her bust.

"Oh…uh...um…" Amy stammered for a moment, before Mettaton lifted her back into a standing position. "Uh, are you only able to shout?"

"WELL…I suppose I can tone it down a bit. Haha." the robot replied, giggling.

"Already such a charmer! I think you'll do just fine!" Amy said, with a big smile. She then walked over to Alphys, who was looking over some blueprints.

"Oh…I'm so glad this was s-successful…" the smaller scientist said as she made a few notes on one of the pages. "However, A-Amy…his EX form will be far more complicated to create. M-much of it will be done digitally. I-I think we can make this body as realistic as possible…"

Amy looked at the papers as well, and found herself intrigued. "Oh, Mettaton?"

"YES DAR…I mean, yes, darling?"

"Can you grab your phone out of my bag so I can show Alphys what you used to look like?"

"Oh yes of course~" Mettaton happily complied, and handed the phone to Alphys. He had his picture pulled up.

"Uh…um…oh…g-goodness, M-Mettaton…"

"Oh Alphys, are you feeling alright?" the robot asked, amused.

"I'm sure she's _quite_ alright, Metta!" Amy answered, chuckling.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine…this actually h-helps a lot…" Alphys said, as she began downloading the pictures onto her computer.

"OH WONDERFUL! HEHE. NOW I MUST BEGIN MY JOURNEY AS A RISING STAR IN THE UNDERGROUND!" Mettaton cheerfully bellowed, his arms in the air. "BUT…hmm…where do I start?"

* * *

 **A/N: So there's chapter 2! Yay for Mettaton! xD This story has only been up for a few days and already has 3 faves and 4 follows, plus two good reviews! So, to MusicalDetermination and SansThePunnist, I thank you for your positive feedback! I really appreciate it!**

 **In the future, if you lovely readers don't mind, if you do want to leave a positive review, I'd like to know what about the story you like! I'm still learning, and every bit helps! ^_^**

 **I'll try to not take forever between chapters, but with three kids and school schedules, I'll do what I can! #adulting :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**_"I-I'm working on them…She isn't here right now. S-she cannot find out that I'm d-doing this…"_**

* * *

"…aaaaaand cut!" Amy said as she shut off the camera she was holding.

"Oh darling, how did I do?!" Mettaton exclaimed as he stood up on his wheel from the bed he was lying on.

"Well…perhaps we should expand our horizons beyond you lying down and having rose petals dropped on you." Amy said, sheepishly.

Alphys climbed down from a ladder, while holding a bucket of rose petals, with an awkward grin.

"Nonsense, Amesie! The Underground will behold my sleek, gorgeous rectangular body! I call this… 'Mettaton: The Movie'!" The robot said dramatically, as he held his arms out to his sides.

"I'm…sure it'll be a hit!" Amy said as she and the other two headed back to Alphys' office. "I'll edit this and get it up on Undernet."

"Sounds like a plan, darling~"

The trio arrived in the office, and Amy immediately plugged the camera into the computer, then started transferring the video.

"Um…M-Mettaton…uh…um…" Alphys said shyly, while touching her fingertips together.

"Alphys darling, please just say what's on your mind!" Mettaton said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I just wanted to uh…m-make a suggestion…"

"Well I'm certainly open to them, dearie!"

"H-how about you and A-Amy…go out and um…interview people?" Alphys said, sheepishly.

"ALPHYS. THAT'S A SPLENDID IDEA, DARLING!" Mettaton bellowed excitedly as he splayed his arms out to his sides once again. "Amesie, what do you think, love?"

"I like it! We should go to Snowdin and talk to people there!" Amy replied as she finished up with editing the video. "Perhaps even Sans and Papyrus!" She clicked a few places on her computer. "Ok, the video is uploading."

"OHHHHH YES! Oh my god I would LOVE to feature those two in my show! And that's splendid, Amesie darling! I cannot WAIT to see what kind of feedback I get!"

After a few minutes, the computer chimed. "Mettaton! Someone already commented! …But the video is a lot longer than that…" Amy said, looking confused. "Oh, it's Papyrus!"

 _CoolSkeleton95 commented on your video: "Wowieee! I cannot wait 2 c this movie! Lol. I luv the new form! XD Watching right now! :D"_

 _AmesD92: "Haha. It's definitely not lacking in fan service, if you're into that. ;) Bahaha!"_

Amy sent her reply, and giggled. "Ugh, Papy is just the cutest!" Another ding was heard.

 _sans91 commented on your video: "hehe. mettaton's new form is…wheely cool. lol."_

 _CoolSkeleton95: "SANS! WTH IS WRONG WITH U?"_

 _AmesD92: "Lmao Sans! You have me…rolling! XDD"_

 _sans91 liked your comment._

 _CoolSkeleton95: "I will block u both! -_-"_

 _AmesD92: "Nooooooo don't do that Papy! T.T"_

"Amesie darling, you guys are soooo cute! Heehee~ Also, those puns were good!" Mettaton said as he looked over Amy's shoulder, after hearing her burst into laughter. "By the way…did Blooky add you?"

"Oh…he tried to, but rejected himself…" Amy replied, heaving a sigh.

"Oh, Blooky…"

"I'll add him back." Amy said as she typed once again.

 _Napstablook22 accepted your friend request. "oh…thanks amy…i hope i don't take too much space on your friendlist…oh…"_

 _AmesD92: "Don't be silly! You're very much welcome!"_

 _Napstablook22 has logged off._

"Oh dear…" Mettaton said as he placed his hands upon his lower corners. "Well, shall we head to Snowdin?"

"T-that's a good idea. I-I'll stay here and work on your true body, Mettaton." Alphys said as she typed away on her own computer, also being sure to add Mettaton: The Movie to her watch list.

"Yes, please do that, dear Alphys! How is that coming along, by the way?"

"W-well…Amy and I have started on the framework for your chassis…b-basically your skeleton…a-and I've begun entering the data for your appearance…I have gathered from the photos that you were well over six feet tall, almost six and a half."

"Oh that's splendid, darlings!" Mettaton excitedly replied. "And yes, I was very tall. I cannot remember the exact height though. Probably about six-five give or take."

"Holy shit, Metta. I love tall men!" Amy said while still looking at her computer. "I'm five-ten myself so short men make me feel awkward."

"Language, Amesie!" Mettaton said, somewhat teasingly.

"My bad! Heh." Amy shrugged.

"W-well…Mettaton…I'm unable to um…recreate your appearance…exactly as it w-was…" Alphys said, as she slowly turned her gaze away.

"What do you mean, Alphys dearie?"

Amy joined the conversation and said, "Basically, you won't look exactly like the man in the photos. However, we can recreate the structure. You'll just look robotic, but still very much humanoid. We can definitely recreate your hair." Amy noticed that Mettaton seemed a little bit slouched, as if disappointed. "But don't worry, Metta! You'll just have to trust that you'll be gorgeous when we're done, ok?"

Alphys nodded in agreement.

"I suppose that's alright, I'm sure looking like a mechanical version of my old self is still better than looking like a calculator on a unicycle! Heehee~" Mettaton said, giggling, with his hand in front of his face display.

"Certainly! But I think you'll get by for now on charisma alone!" Amy replied, smiling.

"Oh that is so true, Amy darling~" Mettaton cheerfully said as he placed his arm around Amy, resting one hand on her shoulder, his other hand on himself, just under his face display.

Amy smiled at her metal friend, then went back to her computer, and unplugged the camcorder. "Well, shall we get going, Metta?"

"Yes we shall, sweetheart! Alphys, don't burn yourself out now, alright? Toodles!" Mettaton said as he and Amy headed out of the office.

"Take care, Alphys! We'll be back later!" Amy said before they left.

"A-alright!" came the reply. "B-be careful!"

Amy and Mettaton left the lab, and headed down to the river boat. "Oh my…I had better be careful around water now!" Mettaton said as he and Amy carefully boarded. Mettaton retracted the wheel into his body, for stability. "Ah, that'll do."

"Glad we thought to add that feature! Hehe." Amy said as the boat headed off.

"Tralala~ off to Snowdin we go~" the river person said, cheerfully.

"Ah, this is quite the nice ride. So relaxing, Amesie~"

"Indeed, Metta." Amy replied with a warm smile as they flowed downstream, past the eerie beauty of Waterfall.

"Oh…it's been a week since we left…Blooky…" Mettaton said, sounding melancholy.

Amy just gazed sympathetically at the robot. She didn't really know what to say. For a moment, she reminisced about her life on the surface. _"How can I help her now, since I'm gone? I still hate myself for losing my temper with Chris, and blowing everything. I hope she's ok…"_ Amy heaved a sigh as she felt an ache in her chest. Her eyes burned as she fought back tears.

"Amesie? What's wrong, darling?" Mettaton asked with concern when he saw that his friend seemed down.

"Oh…I don't know. I suppose, I feel guilty about something. There was a little girl who was special to me. She was in a fairly bad situation not too long before I had my accident." Amy explained, before her voice choked and a tear streamed down her face. "I-I'm…really worried about her. But for now, I feel like we should change the subject…"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Amesie." Mettaton said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Mind if I ask how you ended up down here?"

"Well, I hadn't been getting enough sleep, and as I drove home, I nodded off. I veered into Mount Ebott and crashed into a tree. I was still conscious after being jarred awake. My car had caught on fire so I had to escape. It started raining shortly after. I was delirious and dizzy from the impact, so I tripped over a branch, and fell down a hole. And now, I'm here."

"Yikes. That's rough, love."

"For sure, Metta." Amy closed her eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath. "But, having you and the others makes it bearable, at least."

"Awh, you're too sweet!" Mettaton replied, his LED display in the shape of a heart.

"Tralala~ we have arrived at Snowdin!" The river person said as they reached the dock.

"Splendid! Thank you darling!" Mettaton said to the river person as he and Amy left the boat.

They arrived in the main town, where people were walking, talking, going about their day.

"Ooh, look Mettaton! This is perfect!" Amy said excitedly as she pulled out her camera.

"Yes, let's get started!" Mettaton said happily. A few townspeople took a second to look him over.

"Alright! Starting in 3…2…1…" Amy pointed the camera at herself, and stood in front of Mettaton. "Good afternoon, lovely citizens of the Underground! I'm Amy DiLaurentis!"

"And I'm Mettaton!"

In unison, they cheerfully yelled, "and welcome to the first episode of the Amy D and MTT Show!"

Amy pointed the camera at Mettaton, and they began talking to the townspeople. Many looked highly amused by the dynamic duo.

"Yes, I remember you as Hapstablook the Ghost!" Snowdrake said as Mettaton held a microphone up to him.

"Oh, that's wonderful darling! And I totally get the ambition to make it in show business! You want to be a comedian one day? Ohhh so wonderful, at the tender age of thirteen, you already have such BIG DREAMS!"

"Yeah. And your camera lady there was the first person to laugh at one of my jokes! Amy D, right?" Snowdrake said as he gave a goofy smile to Amy.

"Yes, that's me! I hope you keep up with this!" Amy replied, smiling.

"One of these days I'll even impress Sans the Skeleton!"

"Oh, I think you'll do just fine, darling! Never let ANYONE bring YOU DOWN!" Mettaton bellowed as he pointed right at Snowdrake.

"Alright, I won't, Mettaton! May I tell a joke?"

"Of course you can!"

Snowdrake cleared his throat and told his Frosted Flakes joke from his encounter with Amy a week prior.

"Oh my GOD. THAT was BRILLIANT, DARLING!" Mettaton exclaimed as he laughed.

Amy was smirking from behind the camera. "Your delivery has improved, Snowy!"

"Thank you so much! How about you come talk to my mother? She's very sick, but I bet something like this will cheer her up!"

"Awh, we'd love to!" said Mettaton, happily.

"Really? Thank you! Come with me!" Snowdrake said as he turned and led the duo to his house.

As they walked in, Snowy said, "Mom, I brought guests! The robot is Mettaton, and the lady is Amy. She's the one I told you about who laughed at my joke!" There was a female bird dragon creature sitting in a rocking chair.

"Oh…S-snowy…how lovely! I-I'm Icedrake, b-but you may call me Icey. I-I'm sorry, my health has been…rather p-poor as of late." Snowy's mother said when she took sight of her guests.

"It's SO nice to meet you, Icey darling! I'm Mettaton!"

"And I'm Amy, as your adorable son said when we walked in!" Amy said as she and Mettaton both greeted Icedrake.

"Oh…such a lovely couple of friends…"

"Icey darling, why don't you save your strength?" Mettaton said as he went to hold the microphone in front of Snowy. "So Snowy dear, why don't you tell me about your mother?"

"Oh, well…she's always been very loving and supportive of me! She scolds my dad when he tries to tell me I'm not funny. But…her heart is failing, so I want to do everything I can to make her happy! My dad and brother do what they can as well…" Snowdrake's expression turned somber for a moment.

Amy felt her eyes well up. _"Oh my god. How sad is this?"_ She focused her camera on Mettaton and the two Drakes.

After a few more minutes, Icedrake said, "Oh…I'm g-getting tired, I must rest n-now."

"Of course, well thank you darlings for having us! Such a story of love and family!" Mettaton said as his face displayed a heart shape.

"Yes, thank you! And…cut!" Amy said, as she shut off the camera.

Icedrake had already drifted off to sleep. "Well, I'll let her rest. My brother and father should be home soon! Thank you for having me on your show!" Snowdrake said, happily.

"Oh no problem at all, darling! Amesie here will be uploading this onto Undernet later this evening!" Mettaton said as he gestured towards his friend.

"Yes, actually give me your info so I can add and tag you!" Amy said as she pulled out her phone.

"Great idea!" Snowdrake said as the two exchanged information. "Well, take care you two!"

Amy and Mettaton headed back into the cold, and talked to a couple more townspeople, including the rabbit woman who worked at the shop.

"Yes, my son, Jack, is starting his own business! He wants to sell Nice Cream, which he says is ice cream that compliments the person who eats it!" The shopkeeper, whose name was Bonnie, said, with a smile.

"Oho, that sounds amazing!" Mettaton said happily.

Amy and Mettaton wrapped up that interview, and headed to Grillby's, where sure enough, Sans was sitting at the bar.

"heyo, ames, mettaton." Sans greeted, as he lazily waved. "what brings you guys here?"

"Oh, Metta and I were just interviewing townspeople for our new show!" Amy said cheerfully as she sat at the bar. Mettaton just stood by it.

"THAT'S RIGHT! We call it…" Mettaton paused as he placed his arm around Amy, then the two loudly announced in unison while holding out their free arms, "The Amy D and MTT Show!"

There were other monsters in the bar, some clapped, others giggled with amusement.

"Watch us on Undernet, dear residents of Snowdin!" Amy called out, now holding out both arms.

"YES! What SHE SAID!" Mettaton said as he pointed to Amy, with both index fingers.

Amy turned on her camera and pointed it at Sans.

"heh, you two are going places. did you get a lot of interviews?" Sans asked, after chuckling at the pair.

"WHY YES, Sansy darling! We've gotten acquainted with a good few people!" Mettaton answered, happily as he rolled over to the skeleton and placed his hand on the latter's shoulder.

"It's true, Sans! You could say we've…" Amy paused as a mischievous grin spread across her face, "…met-a-ton of people…" Once again, a rim shot was heard.

Sans smirked uncontrollably while smacking his bony fist on the bar.

"Oh my GOD, Amesie!" Mettaton bellowed while trying not to laugh himself.

Amy ceased her laughter, and looked around. "Uh…where's Papyrus? I noticed he didn't burst in to yell at me when I said that!"

"oh, he's at training with undyne. she agreed to train him even though you 'escaped'." Sans replied as he made quotations with his fingers. "she said, in her own experience, that you were 'feisty'."

"Oho~ I saw some of that fierceness myself, Sansy darling!" Mettaton said, excitedly. "She totally yanked off Fish Nugget's gauntlet and bit her!"

"Mettaton, she might end up seeing this…" Amy said, somewhat nervously, while reminding her companion that she was filming. "I also ended up with my face in the dirt after that, in case you've forgotten."

"heh, I bet you 'fish' you didn't do that, ames!" Sans said as he placed his hands in his pockets and winked at the camera. Cue another rim shot out of nowhere.

"Haha, Sans! I bet you like to make puns for the 'halibut', huh?" Amy said as she made effort to hold the camera steady while she chuckled.

"Oh dear GOD! I've about 'haddock' with those awful puns, you two!" Mettaton loudly exclaimed, his face display flashing different colors.

Amy nearly dropped her camera when Mettaton got in on the terrible puns. "Ok, ok…we're 'fin'ished now!"

"GAHHHHH AND THIS IS WHAT I COME BACK TO? EVEN YOU, METTATON?!" Papyrus shouted after entering the bar, Undyne right behind him, wearing a tank top, cargo pants, and a leather jacket.

"Oh shit!" Amy quietly squeaked as she shut off her camera and stood behind Mettaton. "Metta, I really don't feel like running for my life again…" she whispered loudly.

"Hey, I can see your legs, dumb broad." Undyne immediately called Amy out.

"Shit!" Amy squeaked again when she heard that.

"Language, darling!" Mettaton scolded.

"You're giving me crap about my language _now!?"_

"Hey! You can come out, I'm in no mood for a bar fight…right now, fuhuhu!" Undyne said as she pulled Amy out from behind Mettaton, and rustled her hair.

"Hey!" Amy complained as she wiggled in protest.

"Heh. That was for biting me the other day."

"WAIT! Why no bar fight? We could USE some DRAMA and ACTION!" Mettaton dramatically shouted.

"You're no help, Metta!" Amy growled at the robot, giving him a serious stink-eye.

"Ngahhhh! Yeah, shut up you microwave! Believe it or not, I'm not just some meathead!" Undyne shouted as she pointed menacingly at Mettaton. "Oh, and the usual, Grillbz!"

"Oh come ON! Imagine how many views we would get!" Mettaton retorted, his fists upon his sides.

"Mettaton, I will disassemble you!" Amy said loudly, as she pulled out a small wrench. "Undyne will gladly hold you down!"

"Ngahhh! You bet I would!" came the fish woman's reply.

"UM…that…won't be necessary, darlings!" Mettaton said, as he put his hands up in protest.

"WOWIE, YOU LADIES ARE QUITE FIERY! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus finally said, after having his face practically buried in a plate of spaghetti.

"heh. this content will help the ratings." Sans said, while holding Amy's camera.

"Whoa, you were recording the whole time?" Amy asked, somewhat surprised.

"yeh. figured, 'why not'." Sans replied, shrugging.

"OHO! That will CERTAINLY add some spice to this show!" Mettaton excitedly shouted.

"Ngah…to think I'm helping you two fools…" Undyne said as she took a shot. She looked at Amy, and said, "Yo, dumb broad! Do a shot with me, will ya?!"

"Sure!" came the reply.

Grillby handed Undyne and Amy each a shot of spiced rum.

"So, while I could still obliterate you, Amy, not many can put me on my ass like you did! So, a toast! To tough, stubborn broads like us! Fuhuhu!" Undyne said as she raised her glass in the air.

"Uh, yeah! Cheers!" Amy said with a nervous chuckle as she did the same.

The two women then knocked back their drinks. Undyne wiped her mouth and smacked her shotglass on the bar. "Another!"

Attempting to impress the fish woman, Amy did the same. After a few of these, it was clear that Undyne was far more tolerant of alcohol than Amy was.

"Soooooo…I just wanted to sayyyy~ I love allllll of you! Heeheehee~" Amy slurred, while hanging onto Mettaton. The robot was holding her steady.

"Ngahhh~nnnngh…this doesn't make us friends, dumb broad…" Undyne said, slightly slurring, as she leaned over on the bar.

Sans was still filming. "heh. this is great."

"Heyyyy Underground~ I looooove all of you tooooo~hehehe!" Amy said as she clumsily pointed at the camera.

"Yo, you're a dumb brooooaad…but yer cute…fuhuhu…" Undyne said as she lightly punched Amy in the shoulder. "Nghahahannngh…Sans ya better edit that out…"

"Awh thaaaanks. Soooo~ Fishy, you cleeeean up nicelyyyyy~, Sansy, you neverrr cease to make me laaaaaaugh…Papy, you are so charming and adooooorable~ heehee…" Amy said as she pointed at each person, with a major lack of coordination. "and you…Metta…are ONE SEXY RECTANGLE~ hehe~!" Amy kissed Mettaton right on the faceplate.

"OH MY~ darling, you are pretty far gone!" Mettaton said as he held Amy up.

"WOWIE, METTATON AND AMY? I SHIP IT! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said, as he observed with amusement.

"That's gross! NGAHH!" Undyne yelled, dramatically.

"Oh shit…speaking of gross…" Amy suddenly stood up and bolted for the exit.

The others heard Amy spilling the contents of her stomach.

"Hah, lightweight." Undyne said, with an amused grin.

"Uh, darling Fish Nugget, she had over half the bottle. You are what we call, well...A FREAK!" Mettaton smugly said as he pointed at Undyne.

"NGAH! Whatever. You're lucky I'm also drunk, you tin can!"

"Oh no no, YOU'RE lucky, darling! Flounder versus metal? Hah!" Mettaton scoffed at Undyne suggesting she could hurt him.

"I'll put your metal ass through a wall one day, I promise you that!"

"Oh my GOD! Sans…are you still recording?!" Mettaton asked as he whipped around to look at the skeleton. "You have to capture this!"

"of course I am, mettaton. the drama between you and undyne is…'fin'tastic! for wheel!"

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT FUNNY!" Papyrus shouted, his eyes clenched shut in annoyance. "BY THE WAY…WHAT _IS_ SHIPPING? I HEAR ALPHYS SAY THAT ABOUT PEOPLE WHO SHOULD GO OUT ALL THE TIME! DO THEY LIKE, RIDE ON A BOAT TOGETHER OR SOMETHING?"

"heh, no. it's short for relationship." Sans answered. Undyne nodded in agreement.

"I think that's just silly!" Mettaton said, as he looked towards the door, and watched Amy stumble back inside. "Amesie darling, are you all right?" he said as he rolled over and helped Amy lean against him.

"Urp…maybe we should um…wrap up today's episode…" Amy said as she felt aches in her shoulders.

"Fuhuhu…from now on I'm gonna call you Ralph!" Undyne said, with a mischievous grin as she rustled Amy's hair again.

"Sure…go ahead…" Amy said, as she plopped back down on the barstool, her brain in a fog.

"heh, good one, undyne. 'ralph'. such a…punny name!" Sans said, while still filming Amy and Mettaton.

"SANS! STOP MAKING AWFUL PUNS AT POOR AMY'S EXPENSE!" Papyrus noticed that Amy looked pretty miserable.

"Ugh…just turn that camera off already…" Amy said, while she was leaned over, her forehead on the bar.

"heh, alright. i'm sorry."

"WAIT! We need to give this amazing, DRAMA-FILLED episode a proper ending!" Mettaton said as he stopped Sans from cutting the camera.

"Are you…urp…freaking serioth, Metta?" Amy said, weakly. Except she didn't actually say 'freaking'.

"OH MY! Amesie, this is supposed to be family friendly! At least PG-13!"

"Mennaton, PG-13 movies typically allow one of those…"

"Really? Well don't do it again, darling!"

"Right. Can we pleathe end this?"

"Oh, alright. Beauties and gentlebeauties of Underground! This wraps up our very first episode! I'm Mettaton…"

"Really…?" Amy said when Mettaton held the microphone up to her. "And I'm funk as druck…"

"Amesie, come on!"

"Fine. I'm Amy DihLaurenrith…"

Sans smirked at Amy.

Mettaton began announcing loudly, "AND THIS HAS BEEN…" he waited for Amy to chime in.

"...the end of my dingniny."

"Oh, darling watchers, seems my friend is feeling less than fabulous! We'll see you next time on…THE AMY D AND MTT SHOW! The D stands for drunkard, by the way!"

"I will end you, Mennanonnnnn…"

"annnnnnd cut!" Sans said as he shut off the camera.

"Hah, now THAT should get some views!" Undyne said, quite amused by Amy's predicament.

"I just wanna go home…" Amy said, face still on the bar.

"Yes, let's get you home and get some coffee!" Mettaton said, as he scooped Amy up bridal-style.

* * *

"Ah, yes. This will work!" Alphys said to herself as she diligently assembled the framework for Mettaton EX's legs. "Sturdy and lightweight. I think he'll be happy with this!"

Alphys hummed a few tunes. "Hmm…I wonder how things are going for them right now? Maybe I should…call them." She updated her status on Undernet.

"...Nah. I need to focus!" she said, and updated her status again, then began attaching the legs to the rest of the chassis.

"Sigh…I really hope I can unencrypt Gaster's files soon. I feel that Mettaton deserves to know about his past and what happened to him. Maybe…I should ask…S-sans…for help…"

Alphys' phone chimed. "Ooh, a pic upload from Undyne?"

 _StrongFish91 posted a photo. "Haha, look at this dumb broad, I drank her under the table! XD"_ Accompanying the comment was a selfie of Undyne with a wide, amused grin, and Amy in the background, her face down on the bar. Mettaton and Sans were also in the picture, Mettaton rubbing Amy's shoulders, and Sans with the video camera. Amy was tagged in the photo.

"Gosh…Amy's cute, for sure…but Undyne…she's just…perfect…nnnn…" Alphys said as she blushed. "A-and that would answer my question about how Amy and Mettaton are…"

Another hour passed, and she heard some noise. It was Amy and Mettaton returning from Snowdin.

"Alphys dear~ we're HOME!" Mettaton called out, in a singsong voice.

The scientist pressed a button on her handheld intercom device, and said, "I'm d-down in the lab, M-Mettaton!"

After a few minutes, Mettaton and Amy arrived in the lab. "Oooh, let me take a look!" Mettaton cheerfully said as he rolled over to the table where his EX form was being worked on. "Oh my~ I'm liking the legs on this so far, darling!"

Amy stumbled up to it and bellowed, "It lookth AMAZIN so far! I wanna make love to iiiiiiit~"

"Y-you want to WHAAAaaaaa…?" Alphys exclaimed, going scarlet.

"Oh sorry, dear Alphys! Amesie is a little…under the weather. Your flounder friend is responsible!"

"I wanted tuh impresh Unnyne. So she'd not try ta kill meh no more!" Amy said, as she traced her finger over MTT-EX's framework.

"Darling Amesie, how about you have a seat and drink some coffee!" Mettaton nervously exclaimed, not wanting Amy near his work-in-progress body in the state she was in. He took her by the hand and sat her down at her desk, and set a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thacks, Mennanon~ you sexy robot you~" Amy lightly slapped what would be his rear end, if he actually had one. She then started sipping the coffee. "Ish perfeck, thacks!"

"OH! Well…well welly well…you're welcome, Amesie, love!" Mettaton awkwardly and swiftly rolled over to the project table.

"S-so, Mettaton…the framework will be completed before long. W-we just need to make the parts for your a-arms…a-and then we can begin the work on your inner structures and wiring. T-that part…is gonna take a l-long time…" Alphys said, nervously touching the tips of her fingers together.

"Oh bummer! It's gonna be SO HARD waiting!" Mettaton whined, touching the back of his hand to the top of his face display.

"I-I know… I'm s-sorry…"

They were briefly interrupted by a loud snort. Amy had fallen asleep at her desk.

"I guess I need to put her in bed soon, the silly lass!" Mettaton said, hands upon his sides. "I cannot help but be endeared to her. She's positively gorgeous! And fun to be around!"

"O-oh, that's sweet, M-Mettaton!"

"She'll totally be my number one fan, Alphys!"

"O-of course! Uh…so I found Gaster's files from fifty years ago…" Alphys said, avoiding eye contact.

"Wow, SERIOUSLY?!" Mettaton exclaimed, startling Alphys. "Can I see them?!"

"I'd l-love to show you, but…they're written in wingdings…it will take a little time to decipher." Alphys said, as she examined a piece of metal, making marks on it for measurements.

"Oh that's right, his name was Wing Ding Gaster. Kind of like how Sansy and Papy are named, and always write in the corresponding fonts. How peculiar!"

"Y-yes, Mettaton. I can ask Sans for help if I n-need to…"

"Ah, alright darling Alphys. I suppose I'll take Amy to bed, and upload today's episode to her Undernet! I suppose I need to log back in and change my username! I'm no longer 'TheFabulousGhost27' anymore!" Mettaton said, as he let out a giggle. He rolled over to where Amy was still asleep, and scooped her up bridal-style again.

"Nnn…Mennanonnnn~"

"Time to take you to bed, Amesie love!" Mettaton quietly and sweetly said to her.

"Oh myyyy Mennanon…you can acshully do that?" Amy said, weakly as her voice cracked.

Mettaton stopped in his tracks, and if a metal box robot could blush, he certainly would be doing so. "N-no, darling…and I mean you need to get some sleep and sober up!"

"Oh…nnnn…" Amy then passed out again.

"Awh, such a dear!" Mettaton said, amused.

"She's a-adorable, for sure, Mettaton. By the way, what does the 27 in your username mean?" Alphys asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, I think that's how old I was when I fell down, and became a ghost. I remember that number well, and I'm positive that's why. If only I could remember my name, though. 'TM' is all I know. Subject TM is something familiar to me as well."

"I-I see…and I think that's what Gaster referred to you as…"

"Maybe my initials…but I suppose I'll find out soon enough. On another note, I think 'TheFabulousMTT27' sounds nice for Undernet now. I need to add Amy as well!" Mettaton said, while still holding Amy in his arms. "I'm glad she got an apartment in Hotland Terrace, so it's not too far. It's a lovely venue, maybe when I make it big I'll buy it out!"

"Y-yeah…that'll be n-nice…"

"Well Alphys darling, I'm going to take her home now. Toodles! And I need to see what kind of feedback I got on 'Mettaton: The Movie'!"

"Alright M-Mettaton…take care."

Mettaton left the lab, and carried Amy all the way to the apartment complex right by the CORE.

"Here you go, darling!" Mettaton said as he tucked Amy into bed.

"Nnnnn…hanks, Mennannnnn…zzzzzz" Amy slurred before falling asleep again.

"Awh, too cute." Mettaton lightly pat her head, then went to Amy's computer, and plugged her camera into it. "I feel like ALL of the footage from today needs to be broadcast to ALL of the Underground!"

While he waited for the video to transfer, he logged into his own account, and made the changes he had mentioned earlier, and added Amy. He looked at her profile, 'liking' a variety of photos, and leaving compliments on the photos of Amy herself. He then looked at the post containing 'Mettaton: The Movie'. It had a few likes, and a small handful of comments.

 _"_ _That robot is hot, but I feel this movie needs more…depth?"_

 _"_ _WOWIE! Mettaton I luv ur movie! U look amazing! :D"_

"Awh, Papy!" Mettaton said, cheerfully. "But that other person…my movie DOES have depth, thank you very much! And heck yeah I'm hot!"

 _"_ _Wow, what a sexy rectangle! I think I'm in love!"_

 _"_ _What the heck did I just watch…? So full of himself! -_-"_

"Oh, jealous, much? Hah." Mettaton scoffed at the second comment. He 'liked' all the positive comments.

"So, I have a few people who are just bitter and jealous that they lack MY CHARMS, but I also have many more people who just ADORE ME already! I cannot wait to see what they think of the Amy D and MTT Show!"

The video finished transferring to the computer, and Mettaton began uploading it, being sure to tag Amy and a few others.

"Oh, what a great debut episode this will be!"

* * *

 _Riiiiiiiiiing!_

"A-Asgore? What's up?" Alphys said when she answered her phone.

 _"_ _Word in the Underground is that another human has fallen down here."_

"Y-yes. She h-helped me with that robot I was telling you about…H-Hapstablook the ghost has his t-temporary body n-now…"

 _"_ _Oh, that was nice of her!"_ Asgore replied, with a cheerful chuckle.

"She and M-Mettaton seem to be hitting it off r-rather well…"

 _"_ _Did you install the anti-human features?"_

"I-I'm working on them…Amy isn't here right now. S-she cannot find out that I'm d-doing this…"

 _"_ _Amy is her name? Sounds very nice! How is the other plan for setting us free coming along?"_

"W-well…I h-have a few vessels…I a-also spoke to Icedrake in Snowdin…s-she volunteered to be a subject upon…h-her passing…and one of Mettaton's friends in W-waterfall lost her sister not too long ago…her body is amongst the o-other vessels…"

 _"_ _Alright. I just pray that this goes better than the one with the golden flower. Now he lurks around, tormenting people."_

"I-I think…it'll be just fine…"

 _"_ _However, Alphys…should things go wrong again, as much as I don't want it to come down to this…your friend, Amy…she must die. We have to get her soul if we want to leave this place. Mettaton's anti-human features will become necessary…"_

"I-I…wish it didn't have to be this way…I-I really hope my plans work…besides…I-I don't think M-Mettaton would g-go through with k-k-killing her…"

 _"_ _You should then consider developing a device that will force his hand."_

"I-I have already made p-plans for something like that…it'll be a…c-corneal implant in his…E…X form…"

 _"_ _Very well. But again, I do not wish for it to come down to that."_

"I-I hope not either…she's really nice."

 _"_ _I understand. On a different note, you should have tea with me again. It's been some time."_

"Y-yeah! It h-has!"

 _"_ _In the meantime, I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors."_

"T-thank you, Asgore!"

 _"_ _Anytime. I'll be in touch!"_

"A-alright!"

 _(Click…)_

Alphys heaved a big sigh, and wiped her brow with her sleeve. "I absolutely CANNOT fail this experiment…A-Amy's life is in my hands now…"

* * *

 **A/N: And there ya have it, folks! Finally another chapter! XD Of course, poor Amy spends half the chapter drunk out of her mind! Darn it, Undyne! :P**

 **Also, again, I thank all of you who have left me positive feedback! It's very much appreciated, as well as the favorites and follows! ^.^**

 **Also, a reminder that this is a bit AU. I'm well aware that Flowey was created around the same time as the amalgamates, but in this story, it happened before the amalgamates. I'm not exactly trying to copy the game's formula completely! Lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry this took forever to finish! I have two kids in school and one still home with me, and I've been super busy with stuff! But, without further ado...chapter 4!**

* * *

 ** _"Oh darling, I had a blast too! I just felt in the zone…in my element! I was born to be a performer! And you're a natural, love!"_**

* * *

"Mettaton! You jerk!" Amy yelled as she burst into the lab, where Alphys had resumed her work on Mettaton EX.

"Um…he's in the other room. A-Amy…" Alphys replied, after being startled.

"Oh, thanks!" Amy sauntered into the sitting room, where Mettaton was playing a video game. "I'm so MAD at you, steel-for-brains!"

"Amesie darling, whatever did I do?" the robot replied, obviously playing dumb. He paused the racing game and turned to look at the human.

"You uploaded the ENTIRE video from last night! I've already got two people calling me Ralph when I went for coffee!" Amy said, sounding quite irritated.

"Awh Amesie, could we be overreacting? How many subs do we have now, darling? Have you _read_ the comments? Hmm?"

"Uh…well…" Amy looked at the floor, her face still pink from embarrassment. She plopped down on the couch next to Mettaton, and began looking through her Undernet page.

 _"_ _Wow, how sweet! The interview with Icedrake made me teary! And I can't wait to try that Nice Cream! You two are so cute and funny together, I'm excited for the next episode!"_

 _"_ _Haha, Amy D is quite the character! I love how she was ready to punch everyone at the end! XD This is great!"_

 _"_ _Mettaton you are so HOT! Your friend is cute! Ugh, I cannot wait for more!"_

 _"_ _Undyne totally made the whole episode! Poor Amy! Hahaha!"_

 _"_ _Oh dear God. Who cares about some box on a wheel and a drunken bimbo?"_

"Oh screw off, you piece of shit…" Amy grumbled at the last comment. She had calmed down considerably from the positive comments.

"Amesie! What's with all the F bombs, darling?!" Mettaton exclaimed as he dropped his controller.

"That was only one, Metta! Someone made a rude comment."

"They're just jealous of how awesome we are, gorgeous! But see? Most of the reviews were good ones, and we now have 20 subs!" Mettaton said, reassuringly.

"Man, to have your confidence…" Amy said, heaving a sigh. "Mario Kart, huh? Mind if I join? Maybe we can start LPs!" she continued, picking up another controller.

"Oh that's an awesome idea, Amesie! Besides, games are SO MUCH BETTER than those silly cartoons Alphys likes! With games, you can develop good hand-eye coordination, and they're just fun!"

"Heh, I do have to agree on that." Amy said as she prepared the capture card and microphone. She also set up the camera to record her and Mettaton as they played.

Several minutes passed, and their gaming was full of good-natured bickering and trash talking.

"Mettaton you ASS! You made me go from 1st to 9th in seconds! Grrrrrrr!" Amy shouted after taking a blue shell.

"HAHAHAHA, the GREAT equalizer! You're too darn skilled at this!" Mettaton retorted, celebrating that he was finally able to mess her up.

"Keep playing with me and you'll get better in no time! Ha! Then I'll have a worthy opponent!" Amy said, jostling the robot with her elbow.

"You can bet on that, darling!"

"Ugh! I've been defeated by the killer Mario Kart robot!" Amy dramatically whined as she placed the back of her hand on her forehead, after coming in fifth place, behind Mettaton winning.

"HAHAHA! FINALLY, I'M VICTORIOUS!" Mettaton laughed maniacally as he held his hands in the air.

"You got lucky!" Amy said, laughing.

"But I still came out on top! Ahahaha!"

CLANG! Amy knocked Mettaton upside his rectangular head with her controller. She then stuck her tongue out, playfully.

"HEY! What was THAT for, darling?!"

"You want our shows to have drama and action, right?!"

"Well…you DO have a point, I suppose!" Mettaton replied, sheepishly.

"Of course! So…let's go a few more rounds, shall we?" Amy said as she pressed a few buttons on her controller.

"We shall, love!"

* * *

"Knock knock, anyone home?" Undyne said as she knocked on the doorjamb to where Alphys was working.

"O-oh! Uh…h-h-hey Undyne…!" Alphys exclaimed with pleasant surprise, and a bit of nervousness.

"Where's the dumb broad?" Undyne asked as she looked around.

"O-oh…she's with Mettaton, playing g-games. She's smart…b-but gets distracted v-very easily…" Alphys replied, as she plugged in a few small wires within Mettaton's EX body.

"Huh. I hope she's not leaving you to do ALL the work." Undyne said, fists on her hips.

"N-no…she helps me often, b-but also likes hanging out with M-Mettaton…besides…I'd rather d-do what I'm doing…b-by my-myself…"

"Oh…" Undyne lowered her voice to a near-whisper. "Those anti-human features?"

"Y-yes…"

"Right. If your experiments don't pan out…the dumb broad is getting iced."

"Y-yes…b-b-but she really is nice…I-I hope I d-d-don't have to force Mettaton to…to…" Alphys paused and began nearly hyperventilating.

"Alphys. Calm down! I'm sure it'll be fine, alright?!" Undyne quietly exclaimed as she firmly grasped the dinosaur by the shoulders. "The flower was just bad luck, ok?! Nothing but a small setback! Alphys! You can DO THIS! NGAHHHH!"

"Shhhhhh!" Alphys frantically reminded her friend to keep her voice down. Luckily Amy and Mettaton were too busy yelling at each other over their game in the other room to notice.

"Oh, sorry! Fuhuhu!"

"I-it's ok…but…I r-really hope you are r-right…I was hoping to use the flower as a v-vessel to carry the enhanced monster SOULs and b-break the barrier…"

"Alphys, you know that I'm more than willing to help, even without killing your pretty little friend in there. Honestly…by the way this STAYS BETWEEN US…I don't wanna kill her either. However…I know how desperate things are getting. Alphys…if you can't get the calculator to do it, I will." Undyne said, with a serious expression.

"I-I'd rather n-not think about it coming to that…" Alphys replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Otherwise, if things go well, I will be the vessel, as planned. So far, I seem to be holding together pretty well."

"Th-that's r-really good to know…!" Alphys said, grinning sheepishly. "b-but…it'll still be a while. I need more monster b-bodies…I'm t-trying to collect as m-many as possible, when th-they f-fall into a c-coma, when they are p-p-pronounced b-b-brain dead…"

"Hey Alphys! Mettaton and I just finished recording our first LP!" Amy happily exclaimed as she pranced into the work area. She then paused and waved awkwardly at Undyne. "Yo."

"'Sup, Ralph? Fuhuhu!" Undyne greeted Amy, nodding and laughing.

"Haaaa. Seems that name is catching on, thanks to that dumb tinbot…" Amy grumbled, glancing back towards Mettaton.

"Fuhuhu! He actually did something I agree with!" Undyne bellowed, happily. "I couldn't 'like' that video enough! Ngaaaaahhhh!"

"Glad people are actually getting a kick out of that…" Amy shook her head and smiled.

"I definitely am! Ha. So, what are you two knuckleheads doing this time?!" Undyne loudly asked.

"Oh, just some Let's Plays—"

"REALLY?! What game?!"

"Um, Mario Kart this time around!" Amy was still feeling awkward, having something of a conversation with someone who had tried to kill her just a week prior.

"Mario Kart. That game suuuuucks!" The fish woman replied, with a huge, goofy grin.

"Haha Amesie darling, that's only because SHE sucks at it!" Mettaton joined in on the conversation. "Far worse than me!"

"NGAHH you shut up, bucket of bolts!"

"Oh darling Fish Nugget, I only speak the truth! Unless you wanna prove me wrong?" Mettaton taunted, hands upon his sides.

"NGAHHH! You're on!" Undyne shouted, pointing in Mettaton's face.

"Splendid! This WILL be recorded!"

"You two have fun, I'm gonna help Alphys!" Amy said as she shook her head and smiled, while Mettaton and Undyne bolted for the couch to begin their showdown.

"Oh! H-hey…A-Amy! Uh…a-are you ready to c-continue working on this?" Alphys awkwardly greeted her assistant, trying to play it cool after discussing the possible plans for Amy's fate.

"Yep!" Amy tossed on her lab coat and skipped over to the work table. Her eyes fell on a small, cylindrical device. "What's that?"

"Uh! W-well…um…" Alphys felt her heart slamming against her chest, for Amy had spotted the device designed to force Mettaton to kill Amy if necessary.

"What is it, Alphys? Just spit it out already!"

"Uh…w-well, you s-s-see, u-um…"

"Ugh! I'll look at it!" Amy picked up the object and examined it. "What the…is this some kind of defense mechanism?"

"Oh! Uh…y-yeah! For like…if um, we need to n-n-neutralize a threat! Yeah!" Alphys nervously replied, hoping Amy was inexperienced enough to not recognize what the device really was.

"Oh ok! Hopefully it won't be necessary! Ha." Amy said as she placed the device back on the table.

"Yeah…hopefully…"

"So…what are we working on now? The frame is looking good. Really good." Amy smiled and looked over the framework, which was recognizable as a tall man with shapely legs.

"Oh…I was working on the defense features…and his inner wiring. Basically, it's what will make him fully functional. There will also be bioengineered components as well, in order to make him as close to human as possible."

"Wow, Alphys! You totally didn't stutter that whole time!" Amy said, with a smile. "And wow…that's gonna be amazing when we are done!"

"I-I…w-well…I f-feel comfortable t-talking about…science…"

"Ah ok. That makes sense!" Amy said, smiling. She then began looking over the wiring, then her eyes fell upon the empty space in the abdomen. "So this is where the power core is going, huh?"

"Y-yes. That's his SOUL chamber. The wiring will connect to the chamber once he has inhabited this vessel, and that is what will…power h-him."

"Goodness. It's so complex! All these wires are like nerves." Amy said as she traced her finger over a few said wires.

"Y-yes, that's e-exactly what they are, A-Amy. Those are what will help M-Mettaton feel, smell, taste…none of which he can do now…"

"Damn, not having three of your senses, especially for such a long time…that's rough. I bet he's super anxious to get into this body." Amy said, as she assembled another one of Mettaton's components. "This thing can turn into an arm cannon? So cool! If I ever somehow lose an arm, God forbid…I'd totally want the whole Mega Man deal!"

"Mega Man? W-what's that?" Alphys asked, sheepishly.

"What?! You haven't heard of the super fighting robot, the blue bomber?! Mega Man! A classic game from LONG ago!" Amy exclaimed in complete and utter disbelief.

"I have heard the n-name, actually…"

"Well, he has both hands, but can turn them into arm cannons! And now Mettaton's gonna have one! SO COOL!" Amy squealed in excitement.

The two women then heard a loud crash in the next room.

"NGAHHHH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SMACKING ME WITH RED SHELLS, TIN FOR BRAINS!" Undyne was heard shouting.

Amy and Alphys quickly ran to check on them. There was a large hole in the wall, and Undyne was standing while menacingly facing said hole, her fists clenched.

"O-oh dear…w-what happened?" Alphys asked, while looking Undyne over.

"Mettaton! You ok!?" Amy exclaimed as she darted for the hole in the wall, where Mettaton was laying on his rectangular back.

"I…really hope the camera got that!" Mettaton said, with a chuckle, as Amy took him by the hand and helped him onto his wheel.

"Hah, you BET it did, bucket of bolts! Yo, Alphys! I totally threw him through the wall!" Undyne said, flashing a wide grin.

Amy couldn't help but laugh, especially after Mettaton casually talked about the camera after being put through a wall.

"Uh…well…t-that's impressive, U-Undyne!" Alphys said, touching her fingertips together.

"What's impressive is how Mettaton is totally unfazed!" Amy said, laughing.

"Yes, darling! My body is impervious to physical attacks! But it made for some good footage for our show!"

"I'm sure there has never ever been a Let's Play video where a fish person throws a robot through a wall!" Amy replied, with a giggle.

"It'll be a major hit!" Mettaton exclaimed happily, his hands in the air.

"Hey Ralph, can I throw YOU through a wall?!" Undyne said to Amy as she pointed in her direction, with a mischievous grin.

"Sure, but I get to throw you through one afterwards…" Amy said, while shrugging and smiling awkwardly.

"Fuhuhu! It'd be fun to see you try!"

"Undyne, darling! Haven't you watched those fighting tournaments from the surface?!" Mettaton loudly asked.

"Well, yeah, sometimes." came the reply.

"She's Amy Anderson! You've seen her, right?!" Mettaton bellowed, placing his arm around Amy's shoulder.

"Huh, is that so? Fuhuhu, maybe we should spar one day." Undyne said, looking right at Amy.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be fun." Amy said, her expression turning melancholy.

"Jeez, Ralph! Don't sound too excited! Ngahhh!"

"Oh, sorry. I am excited!" Amy flashed a forced smile.

"Good!"

"Amesie darling, are you ok?" Mettaton asked, as he squeezed Amy's shoulder.

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that! Um…Alphys, let's get back to work!" Amy said as she headed into the other room.

"O-ok…g-good idea!" Alphys replied, and followed.

"Uh…what was that?" Undyne asked Mettaton, looking confused.

"Oh...I think she's bummed out about falling down here. She didn't tell me much." Mettaton answered, not wanting to say anything that Amy had shared. He figured it was best to just keep it between the two of them.

"Oh. Well that's too bad for her, then. None of us are getting out until Alphys finishes her experiments."

* * *

"Oh Amesie darling, we did it again! Our Let's Play is a hit!" Mettaton cheerfully bellowed as he rolled into the lab, two days later.

"Haha that's awesome! I bet Undyne throwing you through the wall helped quite a bit!" Amy replied, chuckling.

"Oh you bet it did, gorgeous! Our viewers just LOVE that stuff!"

"Sure seems that way! What should we do next, though?"

"Hmm…well well welly…let's see. Cooking, dancing, singing…maybe more interviews! Better yet, another Mettaton: The Movie! We MUST release a sequel!" Mettaton dramatically replied.

"Ha, yeah. We must." Amy replied, her expression not hiding her sarcasm.

"I'm serious, darling!"

"Ha, why don't we switch it up and let ME be the one showered with rose petals!" Amy said, jokingly.

"Oh darling, I'd overheat watching that…um, I mean…you're SO much better at recording, darling! Yeah." Mettaton stammered, trying to cover up his first statement.

Amy blushed, and giggled. "I suppose you have a point, dear Metta!"

"So, how is my body coming along?"

Alphys, who was focused on her computer, turned around and said, "W-we still h-have a ways to go on the f-framework…right now I'm w-working on your appearance data…"

"Aw come on, work faster, ladies!" Mettaton whined, touching the back of his hand to the top of his face display.

"Um, we could work faster, if you prefer your appearance to be in the uncanny valley, and only be half-functional, Metta. Be patient!" Amy replied, looking up from her task, which was more wire work.

Mettaton heaved a defeated sigh. "Fine…"

"I know what might lift your spirits, Metta! Tonight, at the Hotland Restaurant and Bar, there's an entertainment night!" Amy said, trying to cheer up her impatient robot friend.

"Oh? That's tonight?!"

"Yeah! Sans will be performing a stand-up comedy, and it's basically open mic, anything goes! We could perform something! Like maybe karaoke!"

"Amesie darling, that's a FABULOUS idea! I LOVE it!"

"Alphys, would you like to join us too? Maybe bring Undyne along?" Amy suggested to the other scientist, who was buried in her own task, on her computer.

"W-well…I s-suppose that could be…fun…" came the meek reply.

"Oh, Alphys darling! It WILL be fun!" Mettaton excitedly exclaimed, Amy enthusiastically agreeing.

"A-alright. Until then I-I need to keep working!" Alphys said as she began typing again.

"What are you working on, dearest Alphys?" Mettaton asked as he rolled over to her desk.

"O-oh, just creating the data for your body…some of it is for your appearance, some for your movements, and some for your internal systems. You'll even be able to ingest food with this body."

"WHAAAA? OH MY GOSH THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Mettaton ecstatically shouted, with his arms dramatically splayed in the air. "Goodness, it's been YEARS since I've been able to taste anything!"

"T-that's right, Mettaton. Although synthetic, you will have some human-like systems."

"Ooooh I can't wait! I have one very important question though, dear Alphys!" Mettaton said, mischievously touching his fingertips together.

"W-what's that, M-Mettaton?"

"Will I be able to have sex?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAA?!" Alphys yelled in embarrassment and covered her crimson face, sitting against the wall, in fetal position.

Mettaton burst into laughter, Amy joining in. "Oh my gosh, Metta! You KNEW she would react in that manner, didn't you?"

"Heehee. Maybe!"

"Hah! You're really something, Metta. But, to um, answer your question…yes. Yes you will." Amy felt her own cheeks flushing, but not out of embarrassment.

"Oh yes! I can break a fifty-year dry spell! Yesss!" Mettaton excitedly yelled, knowing full well that Alphys was still cowering against the wall.

"M-Mettaton, I-I'm happy for you…um how about we discuss s-s-something else…p-please…" the dinosaur begged of her friend, unable to turn any redder.

 _"_ _Why is SHE embarrassed? Like, if things somehow escalate between me and Mettaton…I'll be the one testing out that equipment. But…there's no way in hell I'll be ready for anything like that for a while."_ Amy thought, before heaving a sigh.

"Amesie darling, what's troubling you?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, Metta. Don't worry about it!" Amy shrugged and went back to carefully plugging in wires.

"Right. Anyways, I'm super excited about tonight! What shall we do, darling?"

"We could start with a song, maybe an old classic!" Amy replied, with a smile.

"Darling, are you familiar with Michael Jackson?"

"Uh, yeah? The King of Pop? Hell yeah I am! He was a legend over a century ago! I think doing one of his songs would be freaking awesome!"

"Language, darling!"

"Sorry, Metta!" Amy said, grinning sheepishly.

"Would you smooch a ghost with that mouth?" Mettaton said, teasingly.

"Maybe! I may even kiss a robot with it one day!"

"Oh?"

"I mean…um…well…" Amy quickly focused her gaze on the wiring of the EX body, her face dusted with pink. "I need to keep working."

"Heehee~ Amesie you're too cute!"

"Thanks, Metta. I do need to keep at my task though."

Alphys was at her desk, grinning with amusement. _"I just might start that fanfic sooner rather than later!"_ She let out a small giggle, and went back to typing.

"Alright, darlings. I'll leave you lovely ladies to your work on my gorgeous EX body! Toodles!" Mettaton cheerfully bid his friends farewell.

"Ok. See you tonight, Metta!"

"O-ok, t-take care, M-Mettaton…"

Mettaton made his way to the Hotland Shopping Plaza, near the CORE. "One day this will all be mine!" He mused out loud to himself as he leisurely rolled down the street. There were many other shoppers. He heard a couple of monsters whistle flirtatiously at him.

"Oh my gosh. That's like, totally Mettaton from that new Undernet show! He's like, even sexier in real life!" One female alligator monster whispered to her friend, a heavy-set cat, who nodded in agreement.

"Haha, like I totally agree! Like, look at those wicked edges!" The cat replied, then both girls giggled.

"Aw, thank you, beauties!" Mettaton sweetly replied, as he approached the two friends.

"Oh my God, like we're already like, such big fans of yours! I'm Bratty!" the alligator girl said as she rested her elongated chin against her fists, elbows on the table.

"Yeah, like we already love your show! I'm Catty!" the cat girl said, rubbing her paws together.

"Aw, you two are so sweet! I'm so glad you love our show, darlings! Don't worry, there WILL be more! Heehee~" the robot replied, placing his hands on either side of his face display.

"Oh wow, like, we're SO totally excited! Is Amy D like, your girlfriend?" Catty asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah, like, is she? Like, how close are you two?" Bratty asked, as well.

"Oh! Well…we're just friends! I don't have feelings other than that, beauties!" Mettaton replied, somewhat awkwardly.

"Oh, like, that's good to know!"

"Yeah, totally good to know!" both girls started laughing.

"Well, sweethearts, I must be going! I need to shop around for a fabulous outfit for tonight's big show! I hope you gorgeous girls will be there!" Mettaton said, as he held his hands out to his sides.

"Oh, like, we totally will be, right Catty?"

"Like, we totally will be! It'll be wicked cool, Bratty!"

"Oh, splendid! It was so nice meeting you two! Later, beauties!" Mettaton daintily waved as he rolled away.

"Oh my, Hotland really has some…hot fashion! Heehee." The robot said to himself as he browsed a few clothing stores. "Oooh!" his robotic gaze fell upon a bright red suit and a black fedora. "This will be perfect for tonight!"

"Oh, you're Mettaton from The Amy D and MTT show! I think that suit will look dashing on you, sir!" the shopkeeper said as she approached the robot.

"Oh, you really think so, darling? How sweet of you! I want it!"

"I'll be happy to help ring that up for you! Is there anything else you want?"

"Hmm…I'll keep browsing around, and see what I find, dearie!"

The shopkeeper smiled and took the outfit that Mettaton wanted to the counter, while the robot continued looking around. He then took notice of a shimmery, ice-blue, knee length dress with a flowy skirt. His thoughts immediately went to how well it would flatter Amy's pear-shaped figure. "Oh my, she'll love this!" he excitedly said as he grabbed the correct size and took it to the counter.

"Will that be all, Mr. Mettaton?" the shopkeeper sweetly asked.

"Yes, darling! Don't forget to watch us tonight!" Mettaton replied as he paid for the outfits.

"I wouldn't miss it!" came the excited reply.

"Oh, how wonderful! Toodles~" Mettaton happily rolled out of the shop, bag in hand.

The robot was humming a cheerful tune, and thought for a moment. _"I miss being able to just walk. I miss having legs. I long to just be human again…or at least humanoid. I'm nowhere near as attractive as a box on a wheel compared to how I looked before the experiment…only now do I feel like I can start putting my life back together…at least somewhat."_

* * *

"Ooh Mettaton, you didn't have to buy me this! It's so pretty!" Amy cheerfully said after her robot friend presented the dress to her.

"Go try it on, darling! I want to see it on you!"

"Alright!" Amy said with a smile as she went to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. After a few minutes, she emerged from the room. "Well, how do I look, Metta?"

"Oh my…you look positively ravishing, beautiful!" Mettaton said, as his face displayed a heart.

"It fits perfectly! How did you know I was a size 10?"

"I went through your closet."

"Hey! You little snooper! Don't go through my things!" Amy exclaimed as she laughed. "But really, thank you for thinking of me! I love this dress! And…I appreciate the honesty!"

"Heehee~ I didn't want to get the wrong size, darling!"

"Alright, fair enough! It's definitely better to get it right the first time!" Amy said, with a cute smile.

"I'll remember that when I buy you underwear, darling!"

"Mettaton! You went through my underwear drawer?!"

"Haha, no sweetheart! I'm just messing with you!"

"Ok ok, that's good then!" Amy replied, with a giggle. "But just in case, I prefer bright colored cotton hipsters, size extra-large!"

"Oh goodness, Amesie!" Mettaton burst out laughing, his hand to his face display. "I'll keep that in mind!"

"Why don't you try on that suit in your bag while I touch up my makeup?" Amy said, with a smile.

"Alright, darling!"

A few more minutes passed, and Mettaton emerged from Amy's bedroom. "Darling, how amazing do I look, hm?"

"Well damn! You rock that suit, Metta!" Amy said with a big smile.

"We'll be the hottest couple at the restaurant, darling! Well, I mean, figuratively, like I know we aren't dating but there's two of us so therefore technically we are a 'couple' as in a—"

"Metta, I get it! It's ok!" Amy said while giggling. _"How the hell does a living calculator manage to be so charming?"_

"Well love, shall we get going?" Mettaton sweetly asked as he extended his hand out to Amy.

"We shall, dear!" Amy said as she took him by the hand.

* * *

"so one night, we had turkey and rolls for dinner. i picked up my pet rock and set it next to one of the dinner rolls. my brother looked at me, confused, and said, 'WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO FEED A ROLL TO YOUR PET ROCK, SANS?!' and I said, 'it's a kind of music, pap!' and he shot me the dirtiest look ever, before I said, 'it's _rock_ and _roll!_ '." A rimshot was played by a monster on a drumset.

The audience chuckled.

Sans continued, "needless to say, the dinner wound up on the floor. hehe."

The audience chuckled again.

"SANS! THAT WAS A HORRIBLE PUN! AND YOU MADE ME CLEAN UP THE MESS!" Papyrus shouted from a table near the stage. The audience burst into laughter.

"I would expect no less from those two!" Amy leaned over and said quietly to Mettaton. They were both seated at a candlelit table in the middle of the restaurant.

"Heehee. Right?" the robot replied.

After a few more minutes, Sans said, "that's all for tonight, folks. thanks for coming out to see us. dinner will be served shortly, and to that i say… _bone_ -appetit!"

"SANS! GET OFF THE STAGE!" Papyrus shouted, as his brother did just that.

The audience cheered and clapped, and then the announcer walked on the stage. "Let's hear it for Sans the Skeleton!"

Mettaton and Amy cheered the loudest from their table. "Yeahhhhhh! Go Sans!"

"Now without further ado, I introduce our next performer. A piano player from Waterfall, I give you Captain Undyne!"

More cheering and applause broke out as Undyne walked onto the stage, and sat at the piano.

Alphys felt her cheeks flush as she saw her close friend crack her knuckles and set up a piece of sheet music.

After a few moments, a pretty melody filled the room. No other sounds were heard, the patrons simply observed as they enjoyed the song.

"Wow, Metta! I had no idea she could play this well!" Amy whispered to her friend, in awe of Undyne's talent.

"She's good. But we're gonna blow her outta the water! We're gonna own this place!" Mettaton quietly replied.

"Haha, you talked about blowing a fish woman out of the water…" Amy said as she snickered.

Mettaton burst out giggling as well.

"Shhh!" another monster harshly shushed from the next table over.

"Darling, you don't order me around." Mettaton hissed to the offending monster, as he assertively held his finger up. "One day I'll own all of this."

"Whatever, robot."

"What an amazing performance from our beloved Captain!" the announcer's voice rang out over loud applause, as Undyne left the stage. "Up next, we have ourselves quite the enthusiastic pair…"

"Oh my gosh Metta, we're up next!" Amy quietly exclaimed before taking a gulp of water.

"Heehee, of course!"

"…they just got started on Undernet and are the stars of the Amy D and MTT show…I give you…Amy D and Mettaton!"

Loud cheering and applause rang out as Amy and Mettaton pranced, and enthusiastically rolled, up to the stage. Both were waving and blowing kisses.

The noise from the audience soon died down, and the music for Billie Jean, by Michael Jackson, rang out through the restaurant.

Amy and Mettaton both posed dramatically, before Mettaton slowly brought the mic up to his face, and began singing.

 _"_ _She was more like a beauty queen, from a movie scene…"_ Mettaton continued the first two lines, as he and Amy both danced in time to the beat.

Amy then began singing, _"She told me her name was Billie Jean, and she caused a scene…"_

The audience was nodding, tapping their feet, or swaying to the rhythm as they watched the duo artfully perform the classic pop song.

After a minute or two, the instrumental began playing. Mettaton and Amy began dancing in sync with one another, as the audience cheered. Mettaton took Amy by the hand and twirled her towards him, ending with both his arms gently around her waist, before she twirled away. They both were holding hands as they splayed their opposite arms outward.

The audience was roaring with cheering and applause at this point, to where the song could barely be heard.

 _"…_ _but, the kid is not my son! She said I am the one…"_ Amy and Mettaton both loudly belted to the ecstatic restaurant patrons.

Soon, the song ended, and Mettaton had Amy in a dramatic dip.

The audience was in pandemonium, whether it was from the performance, the song, or the dynamic between Amy and Mettaton, was anyone's guess. Many female audience members, even some male ones, were hooting and hollering at Mettaton.

Several more people performed, some more than once. Amy and Mettaton also made sure to sing "Thriller" by Michael Jackson as well, much to the delight of the audience.

"Haha, not bad, Ralph and Calculator!" Undyne said with a big grin as the duo returned to their table.

"Thanks, Undyne!" Amy replied with a smile. She and Mettaton sat down, as a few more people performed, including Snowdrake's father again.

"Mettaton, that was amazing. Just…being on stage and performing with you…I felt like I had not a care in the world." Amy quietly said to her friend, with a warm smile. She then took a sip of wine.

"Oh darling, I had a blast too! I just felt in the zone…in my element! I was born to be a performer! And you're a natural, love!"

"Aw thanks! I was a cheerleader in high school! I also took a lot of dance lessons!"

"I was a dancer when I was human. I feel it's all coming back to me, even if I have somewhat limited mobility in this form." Mettaton replied, as he poured Amy another glass of wine.

"I also think you have a great voice, Metta!"

"Awh, thank you, beautiful! As do you!"

Before long, the performances had ended, and people were talking amongst themselves.

"Um…Undyne…th-that was…a really neat song. I-I l-l-loved it." Alphys nervously told her friend, who was sitting with her at their table.

"Fuhuhu! Thanks! Napstablook wrote it for me!"

"R-really? He's t-talented!" Alphys replied, with a bashful smile.

"I'm pissed that the microwave just up and left him like that! Ngah, I hope he's at least keeping in touch! Napsta won't talk about it."

"R-right…Mettaton d-d-doesn't like to talk about it either…h-he feels guilty…"

"Huh, well he should!"

"P-perhaps…"

"I mean, just look at him and the dumb broad over there, soaking up all that attention! They're so self-absorbed! Ngahhhhh!" Undyne growled, somewhat loudly. Amy and Mettaton were both engaging with a few of their fans from Undernet, one of them a spider girl.

"So~ Mettaton…ahuhuhu! I thought you two were so cute up there~ my spiders and I really enjoyed it, dearie! My name is Muffet, by the way~ahuhuhu!"

"Oh, why thank you, darling! I'm glad you liked what you saw, heehee~" Mettaton replied, rather flirtatiously.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Muffet! It felt awesome!" Amy replied, with a smile. She was also trying to not freak out over all the small spiders surrounding Muffet. _"Well, at least Muffet is cute…"_

"Ahuhu~ well I have some dreams of my own, dearies! I want to start my own business one day…heehee. A bakery, to be exact! Ahuhuhu~" the spider girl said, with a cute grin.

"Ohoho! Darling I love that idea! I think you'll do so well, seeing how…cute and charming you are~" Mettaton replied, kissing Muffet's hand, by pressing the bottom of his face display to her dainty hand.

"Oh~ goodness, you're one to talk, ahuhu! You could win over anyone, dearie~" Muffet said, clearly flustered.

Amy also found herself blushing. _"Goddangit. Why is a freaking rectangle making me feel like this? What am I in for when we finish his EX body?!"_ she took a big gulp of water.

"Ohoho, of course I could, darling! I mean, look at me!" Mettaton said to Muffet, gesturing to his own body.

Amy looked on with amusement, before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Miss Amy D, I have to say…you looked mighty fine up there!" Amy turned around to face a particularly handsome fox monster. He was about her height, and she was wearing heels.

"Oh? Well thank you!" Amy replied, smiling.

"No no, thank _you_ , good looking! The name's Kyle, but you may call me Kit." The fox said, extending his hand out to Amy.

"Kit. It's a pleasure!" Amy said, as she shook Kit's hand and her gaze met his bright green eyes. _"He looks fun, even if he doesn't hold a candle to Mettaton as a human. Even personality wise…but it doesn't matter. I'm not out for anything serious anyways."_

"The pleasure's all mine, m'lady. Here's my number, why don't you call me some time?" Kit said as he wrote down his number and handed it to Amy.

"I'll keep you in mind, honey!" she replied, as she watched the fox turn and exit the building.

"Amesie darling, did you find yourself a man? Heehee~" Mettaton said as he squeezed Amy's shoulder.

"Haha no, I'm a little bit interested, but I don't wanna date him!" Amy replied, chuckling. "How about you and the spider?"

"Oh, I got her number, heehee! She was way cute, how could I not?"

"Get it, Metta!" Amy said, laughing. "You really do have a way with the ladies!"

"You and I both are too hot to resist, love!" Mettaton said as he placed both hands on her waist, while standing behind her.

"Yes, that we are!" Amy replied, giggling awkwardly and blushing. She then took a step forward and faced her friend. "This is gonna help our ratings so well! We kicked ass!"

"Ahahaha YES we did! And please, would you wa—"

"Yeah yeah, watch my language, blah blah…"

"Amesie I'm being serious!"

"I apologize, dearest Mettaton!" Amy said, as she curtsied.

"Accepted. Now, let's talk with our fans some more, and see how many numbers we can get!"

"Haha, deal!"

* * *

 _Riiiiiiiing!_

"A-Asgore! Hi! Um…what's up?"

 _"_ _Hello, Alphys! Did you have fun tonight?"_

"I-I did, Asgore…U-Undyne was amazing…"

 _"_ _Indeed she was! I watched it live! Amy and Mettaton were great as well."_

"Y-Yes, yes they were…um…"

 _"_ _Anything new regarding your plans to get us out of here?"_

"N-Not at this time…I-I n-need more vessels…"

 _"_ _Very well. Times are getting desperate, and I would hate to have to snuff out the light that is Amy…even if it means setting us free."_

"W-w-w-well…um…"

 _"_ _It must be done if all else fails. I'm sorry."_

"I-it won't fail, I p-p-p-promise…"

 _"_ _I believe in you, Alphys. It'll be alright."_

"R-right…thank you, Asgore."

 _"_ _Please do take care!"_

"S-same to you."

 _Click…_

"Oh my God…if Amy and Mettaton find out about this…" Alphys said to herself as she wiped her brow and installed the node into his unfinished head, the node that would take control of Mettaton if the need arises.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah I like me some Michael Jackson, haha. (Am I dating myself here? XD) I figured it was perfect for Amy and Mettaton to perform together. Heehee~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There is a bit of suggestive dialogue in this chapter! And the lyrics later in the chapter are mine. I'm not great with lyrics, so I'm sorry in advance! XD**

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **i hope you can find healing before it completely destroys you, like it did me. your SOUL, ames. it's damaged."**_

* * *

"Oh my God, why are we doing this? It's a really bad idea…"

"Come on, man! Live a little!"

"...h-he's right you know…it's been said that mt. ebott is…cursed…oh…but maybe I'm wrong…"

"I agree, let's take some risks! You two really shouldn't be party poopers."

"Ugh but I just got my hair done! And these boots are brand new!"

"Why the hell did you wear them then?! You're so FEEBLE!"

"Huh! How dare you! Take that back!"

"Feeble. Feeble! FEEBLE!"

"I swear to God if something happens to us, you'll need to have my boot surgically removed from your posterior, Joe!"

"…i really think we should go back…something j-just…brushed past me…we…should maybe listen to tai, joe…"

"Tai is FEEBLE and more concerned with his looks than taking any risks! Sam agrees with me too, Nico!"

"m-maybe…you're right…"

"Nico, darling! Stand up for yourself for once! You know I have your back, but—WHOA!"

"What's going on?!"

"I KNEW something was gonna go wrong for climbing—"

"i…don't wanna die…"

* * *

 _Several minutes later._

"Did we just…"

"YES, Joe! We fell into the Underground thanks to your GENIUS plan! I could kill you!"

"Who goes there?" an unfamiliar, yet friendly voice was heard. "Are you young men alright?"

"We've been better…um…who are you, dearie?"

"Do not worry, I am Toriel. Please come with me."

* * *

 _Back to present._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!"

Amy heard Alphys scream from two rooms away and immediately bolted to her friend's aid. "Alphys, what happened?! Are you ok!?" Amy arrived and saw that Alphys was curled up against the wall, in fetal position, while burying her crimson face in her knees.

"I-I…p-p-pictures…he's…n-n-n…" Alphys couldn't finish her sentence as she pointed to her computer.

Amy took a deep breath and heaved a sigh of relief, then looked at the screen. "Oh my God. Oh my GOD! Merry Christmas to me, oh my!" Amy felt her cheeks heat up, in addition to a few...other effects…from the photo she gazed upon. She grinned more than she ever had before.

"A-A-Amy!" Alphys squeaked, embarrassed by her friend gawking at her computer.

"What was that screaming, darlings? Is everything ok?" Mettaton rolled in, then noticed Amy and the image on the screen. "Whoa, how did you stumble across these?!"

"T-they were a-a-apparently in your…ph-phone…" Alphys replied, barely looking up at Mettaton.

"My God you were incredibly hot. I mean dayum!" Amy said as she turned around to look at the robot, while still smiling like a goofball.

"Heehee, thank you darling! Maybe I should send that to Muffet…" Mettaton said, half-jokingly.

"I know _I_ appreciate it… I mean dang, you were certainly well-b—"

"O-ok c-c-can you please c-c-close that so we can…get back to work?" Alphys interrupted Amy while still quite red.

"Amesie darling! Did you email that to yourself!?" Mettaton exclaimed, his hands up to the bottom of his face display.

"Yeah? What of it?" came the nonchalant reply. "I mean, it'll be very useful in the design of your body, after all." Amy then closed the window with the risqué pic of Mettaton as a human.

"Oh, well I suppose you DO have a point, love!"

"Yep, you want to be fully functional, right?"

"Well, definitely! I still cannot believe it's been six months since I've been in this body! It's growing on me, I'll admit."

"Well I'm glad you like it for the time being! Didn't stop you from getting a girlfriend!" Amy said, with a giggle.

"Yeah, Muffet really likes my rectangular body, heehee~"

"You two are cute together!" Amy said, with a sweet smile. She then closed her eyes for a moment, and went to help Alphys with Mettaton EX.

"Amesie, one of these days you should just tell me why you get sad so often!"

"Who said I was sad, Metta? I just need to focus on your EX body is all!" Amy looked up from the chassis for a moment, trying to reassure her friend that she was fine.

"I suppose I'll take your word for it, darling. I'm actually meeting up with Muffet in an hour or so."

"Ok. You guys have fun, alright? Let me know when you want to do another episode of our show. It's been a little while." Amy said as she smiled wistfully at Mettaton.

"It has, love. Don't worry, we will." Mettaton bid Amy and Alphys farewell, and rolled off.

 _"_ _So much for that fanfic of her and Mettaton. I guess I can make one of him and Muffet."_ Alphys thought as she tinkered with some components in Mettaton EX's legs. "Um…A-Amy?"

"What's up?"

"I-I need to um…ch-check on the d-d-determination project. I-I'll be back in a bit."

"How's that going by the way?" Amy asked, with curiosity.

"I've started the injections…b-but I still need more vessels."

"Right. Hopefully we can soon get out of here."

"I-I hope so too." Alphys headed off.

Amy heaved a sigh, and thought, _"It's been kinda boring around here lately. Mettaton hasn't been around as much since he started dating Muffet, and he's been doing some shows on his own. Why is he being distant? Oh well…I suppose working on this body is rather therapeutic."_ Amy adjusted a few screws.

"Hmm…but those photos of him as a human. He looks very familiar. It's been talked about how four cousins climbed Mount Ebott fifty years ago and were never found. One of those cousins was rather prominent, as a dancer and male model." Amy paused, and snapped her fingers as a figurative light came on in her head. "Tai Milani! Holy shit. That must be him! I've seen him in old magazines and archived websites! I always thought he was good looking as hell. I cannot believe I didn't put two and two together until now!"

Amy took a sip of her coffee, then plugged in a few more wires. "Subject TM. Mettaton told me about that! It makes perfect sense. It was said that Tai was the oldest of his cousins, at just under 27 years old when he disappeared. I have to do more research and digging!"

"Yo Ralph! Where's Alphys?" Undyne said as she entered the lab.

"Hey Undyne. She's in the other lab, working on the Determination project."

"Ah. Ok. I'll leave her be for now, then. You wanna go a few rounds with me then?" Undyne excitedly asked, as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah sure! I could use an outlet! You won't be throwing magic spears at me, will you?" Amy asked, half-jokingly. _"I wouldn't put it past her…"_

"Nah, it'd be more fun to beat the hell outta you with my bare fists! Fuhuhu!" Undyne replied as the two headed for the training room.

"Heh. If you land a hit I know I'm gonna feel it for a month!"

"Ngahhh whaddaya mean 'if'?!"

"I'll do my best to not get hit by you! I like being conscious, thank you!"

"Fuhuhu, I prefer you the other way!" Undyne said with a big, mischievous grin.

"I'd expect nothing less from you!" Amy said with a slightly uneasy chuckle.

The two women changed into combat-appropriate clothes. Both were wearing sports bras, Amy was wearing shorts, and Undyne was wearing cotton active pants.

They each slipped on compact boxing gloves, then walked into the room, where a mat was on the floor.

"You ready, Ralph?" Undyne asked as she tapped her fists together, then got into stance.

"Yeah, Fishy!" Amy did the same, and she quickly noticed that Undyne's fists were a bit far apart. Amy immediately darted and landed a fairly light jab on the fish woman's chest. "Open chest, Cap!"

"Ngahh! Lucky shot, dumb broad!" Undyne loudly said as she got back into stance, and took a wide, but hard swing at Amy.

"A wide attack can be blocked or exploited!" Amy yelled as she quickly grabbed Undyne's arm, and turned to where her back was against the fish captain's chest. Amy used Undyne's momentum from the hard swing to flip her over her shoulder.

"NGAHH! That's cheating!" Undyne growled as she stood up and pointed at Amy.

"I prefer to call it 'pragmatism'!" Amy said as she bolted again and threw a jab, then a crossover punch with her other fist, knocking Undyne down.

The fish woman grabbed her face, growling in anger and what sounded like agony. "Ngahhhh it hurts…it hurts…my FACE!"

"Whoa, are you alright, Undyne!? I'm sorry!" Amy quickly approached to check on her opponent.

"You really are a dumb broad! NGAHHH!" Undyne swung her arm, and sent Amy sailing into the wall.

"UGH!" Amy shouted as she impacted, then everything went blurry. "Nnghhh…"

"How's that for pragmatism, huh?" Undyne said with a prideful smile as she went to help Amy up.

"Ech…not bad!" Amy replied as she took Undyne's hand, then quickly used her legs to take Undyne to the floor, where the two began scuffling for a few minutes.

"H-Hey guys, are you two…w-wrestling?" Alphys had walked into the room, where she saw Amy and Undyne trying to pin each other down.

"Oh! Hey Alphys! I was looking for you, but decided to spar with Amy for a bit." Undyne said with a smile, as she and Amy released each other and sat up on the mat.

"O-oh? I-I was w-working on the d-d-determination project…"

"Yeah, that's what Ralph here told me! Fuhuhu! Any progress?"

"W-well…they s-seem to be tolerating the dosages f-fairly well…but they're s-still alive…"

"Huh. So, it's going kinda slow. That's frustrating." Undyne replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"Y-yes…s-speaking of which…y-you're due for your shots as well…I-I'm glad you came, I was g-g-going to call you." Alphys said, sheepishly. "I can do them now."

"Sounds good! Hey Ralph, had fun today! Fuhuhu!" Undyne said as she helped Amy to her feet.

"Heh. Yeah. I'll be popping headache pills in a bit!" Amy replied, laughing sardonically.

Undyne and Alphys took their leave, and Amy went back to the lab. She sat at the computer and typed in a few things. She then received a notification from Undernet.

 _TheFabulousMTT27 has added a photo with LittleMissMuffet._

"I wonder how the date is going?" Amy said to herself as she opened the notification.

 _"_ _My lovely lady is the cutest! I'm one happy robot. Heehee~"_ the caption read, the picture showing Muffet and Mettaton hugging, with Muffet kissing Mettaton on the side of his face display.

"Aw. That's adorable." Amy 'liked' the photo, then went back to work. "Maybe I should give Kit a call. Grab a bite or something." She pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

 _"_ _Well hey there, stranger! It's been a few weeks since we got together. How are you doing, good looking?"_ Kit said when he answered.

"It has! Just been busy with a huge project!"

 _"_ _Haha, it's all good, babe."_

Amy thought for a second, _"Babe? We aren't a thing! Come on, dude…"_

"Uh, thanks! I was calling to see if you wanted to grab dinner or something! Hotland Restaurant?"

 _"_ _Hehe. Sounds good, cutie! I'll see you then!"_

"Yeah, you too!"

(Click…)

"God I'm so sore though…I'm surprised I didn't break anything." Amy said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Too bad Mettaton isn't here to give me one of his awesome neck rubs…"

Amy's phone rang. "Oh!"

 _"_ _HUMAN! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! HOW'S MY BIG SISTER DOING?!"_

"Hey Papy! I've missed you! I'm doing well. We're almost close to finishing up Mettaton's framework!"

 _"_ _WOWIE! I'M SO EXCITED FOR HIM! I WAS CALLING BECAUSE I WANTED TO INVITE YOU GUYS TO HAVE SPAGHETTI TOMORROW! I'M GETTING BETTER AT IT!"_

"Haha. Good to know! We'll be there!"

 _"_ _NYEH HEH HEH! IT'LL BE MY BEST BATCH YET! I CAN'T WAIT! WELL, GOODBYE UNTIL THEN, HUMAN!"_

"Ok. Bye for now, Papy!"

(Click…)

"He's too cute! Ugh!" Amy said to herself, with a chuckle. She then walked back over to the EX body.

"Wow, I cannot believe how close we're getting…just a few more adjustments and additions, then he goes into the machine to download all of the inputted data onto his body. I'm still blown away by how advanced he is." Amy ran her fingertips over Mettaton's metallic face. It was incomplete, with the framework and wiring exposed.

She took a few more moments to admire the entire body, especially the legs. She gently slid her hand under one of the calves, and lifted the leg, pointing the foot at the ceiling. "It feels so…fluid. So natural." She felt her cheeks get warm.

"I hate him sometimes. Being so damn charming and he's not even in this body yet. Not that it matters!" she said, somberly, as she slowly lowered his leg.

"I suppose I'll get ready for dinner now."

* * *

"Oh Muffet, darling! It was so lovely spending time with you again! You look positively lovely!" Mettaton said as he and Muffet arrived at her home, which was a bunch of spider webs and trees.

"Aw I did too, dearie! Ahuhuhu~ and you looked SO handsome yourself!" the spider girl replied, with a cute smile.

Mettaton brought one of Muffet's hands near his face display, and placed his other hand over hers. "Darling, I've enjoyed being around you. My true body will be completed soon…then, I can properly display my affection towards you~"

"Oh! You…charmer! Ahuhuhu! Your friends are so sweet to do that for you!" Muffet said as she blushed, and held one of her hands just under her mouth. She felt Mettaton pull her in for an embrace, her body against the cold metal of his rectangular body.

"Goodnight, my darling!" Mettaton said, sweetly, as he released his embrace. He then rolled off.

"Ahuhu, he's cute. But…he's getting a humanoid body…I don't think I'll find him attractive like that…but we'll just wait and see…uee hee hee!"

* * *

"You want me to perform tonight? I'd love to!" Mettaton happily replied to his phone. On the other end was the event manager for the Hotland Restaurant.

 _"_ _Oh, thank you so much, Mettaton! Our planned act cancelled, I'm glad you can take over! Can you be there in about twenty minutes?"_

"You bet, darling! Thank you SO MUCH for thinking of me! I'll be right there!"

(Click…)

* * *

"Two, please!" Kit said to the hostess, as he and Amy arrived.

"Ok, right this way!" The hostess, who appeared to be some kind of lizard girl, said cheerfully, as she led the two to a table.

"Thank you, m'lady!" Kit said as he tipped his hat at the hostess.

"You're welcome, your server will be with you shortly!" the hostess said, before walking back to her station.

Soon, the server greeted them and took orders.

Amy was about to speak up before being cut off.

"We'll both have the special! Two beers to drink." Kit said, with a smile to the server.

 _"_ _Great. A control freak."_ Amy thought as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Actually, he'll have the special. I'll have…" Amy let the server know what she wanted.

 _"_ _Great. A control freak."_ Kit thought to himself as he licked his paw and slicked it over the fur on his head.

"So, Amy…" the fox said, with a smile. "What kind of project are you working on? Is it that humanoid body for Mettaton?"

"Yes. We're close to the point where we can download his biological components onto his frame." Amy replied, with a grin.

"That sounds nice. How close are you with him?"

"We're friends, but we've kinda drifted over time." Amy said, with a shrug.

"He's got himself a girlfriend, so that's only natural. But hey, you can always call your ol' pal Kit if you ever feel lonely, babe!" the fox winked at Amy.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

"Something wrong? What's going through that pretty head of yours?" Kit noticed that Amy's expression turned melancholy.

"It's a long story. I'm still fairly fresh out of a divorce. I can't bring my baggage into another relationship."

"I'm going through that process myself. My wife and I are separated."

"You're married, Kit?" Amy asked, somewhat confused.

"Only legally, Amy."

"Right. Am I an attempt at rebounding for you?"

"Now now, no need to overthink things, babe!" Kit said, somewhat panicky.

"Just so we're clear, I'm only interested in being friends."

Before Kit could respond, the server arrived, and placed the food on the table.

"Thank you!" Amy said to the server, forcing a smile.

The server smiled before walking off.

"Babe, there's no need to close yourself off."

 _"_ _God. Every time he calls me babe I cringe…"_ "Five years, Kit. Five years were thrown away because my ex-husband was beyond salvation." Amy said, her voice broke towards the end. She took a gulp of wine.

"Hey, I'm sorry. But you gotta let that go…"

Before Amy could snap at him, the announcer took the stage, with a special announcement for that night's performance.

"HELLO! BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES!" Mettaton loudly bellowed as he rolled onto the stage. Everyone cheered for him, including Amy.

The room went dark, save for the candles on each table. After a few seconds, a single spotlight shone upon Mettaton, as the music started up. It sounded like a pop love ballad, with some electronic music mixed in.

 _"_ _Hey there darling, I want to know why…_

 _Why you hide all your pain, I can see it in your eyes…"_

Mettaton's smooth, alluring voice rang out through the restaurant. This was a song Amy has never heard before.

 _"_ _You must know, that it doesn't have to be this way…_

 _Me, your friends…we can make a brighter day…"_

Amy had to catch her breath for a moment. _"Is this about me?"_

 _"_ _When it feels like, all hope is gone, you're in despair…_

 _Please remember, don't forget, that we are there…_

 _For you…"_

The entire restaurant was silent, as they watched the robot, in awe of his talent and charm. Mettaton reached out towards the audience, and swept his hand slowly through the air, as he sang the heartfelt lyrics into the microphone.

Amy sat there, at a loss for words, as everything leading up to her accident began flooding back into her mind at once. She remembered all those times she had to fetch her husband from a crack house, putting her life at risk every time, and trying to convince her young stepdaughter that he still loved her, somehow. She remembered how he spoke to her and his daughter, always berating them, and he knew just what to say to break Amy down to nothing. So much invaded her mind, that all she could do was throw some gold on the table, then get up and leave.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Kit asked as Amy swiftly headed for the exit.

"Why, Mettaton? W-why did you write that song?" Amy cried to herself, as she sauntered to her apartment. She unlocked her door, and slammed it shut after she walked through, then flopped onto the couch, letting go of her emotions.

"Goddamnit, Chris! Why did I let you destroy me from within like this?!" she yelled out in anguish, as tears soaked her face. "I wish I had broken more than just your freaking arm!"

For a moment, she had hoped that Mettaton would burst in to scold her for swearing. But nobody came.

"Tch…I'm not alone my foot…nobody can handle the amount of baggage I carry. Mettaton has no idea the burdens I carry." Amy pulled a blanket up to her shoulders, and softly cried herself to sleep, on the couch.

* * *

 _Knock knock._

"Huh…" Amy grumbled as she heard knocking on the door.

More knocking was heard.

"Ugh, alright…" Amy grumbled, as she stumbled to her front door, and answered. "Oh, hey Sans."

"'sup, ames. papyrus tried calling you, but it went to voicemail. he was getting worried so i decided to come fetch ya."

"Oh yeah, he wanted us to come over for spaghetti. I never got the chance to invite Mettaton and Alphys." Amy said as she rubbed her bloodshot eyes.

"so i watched mettaton's performance last night. are you alright?" Sans asked, noticing that Amy looked like she had been crying.

"Not really, no. I was reminded of a lot of things from my not-so-distant past." Amy replied, heaving a sigh.

"man, i'm sorry. depression is very hard to deal with."

"Why don't you come in? I need to get dressed."

"yeah. sure thing." Sans smiled, and took a seat on the couch, while Amy walked into her kitchen, and pressed a few buttons on her Keurig machine.

"Want some coffee?" Amy asked the skeleton, as she grabbed a mug out of her cabinet.

"sure. thanks ames."

"No problem." Amy replied, as she placed a K-cup into the machine and pressed another button. "So, long story short, I got out of an emotionally and verbally abusive marriage shortly before I fell down here." For some reason, she felt comfortable talking to Sans.

"oh man. that's rough. heh, i gave up on relationships a while ago." The skeleton replied, smiling sardonically, with his eye sockets closed.

"I've written them off as well. At least, indefinitely." Amy said, as she brought the fresh cup of coffee to Sans, and handed it to him.

"thanks, ames. and i can't blame ya."

"Kit is pissing me off, being pushy. He's still freaking married. Even at Chris's worst I never strayed from him. I suppose I'm relieved that Mettaton is in a relationship now so things won't go far at all." Amy said as she prepared her own coffee.

"hey, if that fox makes you uncomfortable at all, you give me shout, aight?" Sans said, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Thank you, Sans. Hopefully that won't be necessary."

"i hope you can find healing before it completely destroys you, like it did me. your SOUL, ames. it's damaged."

"Damaged? What do you mean? Can you see it without trying?" Amy noticed that Sans's eye flashed blue again.

"yeh. i can show you." Sans instructed Amy to do what they did the first time she showed her SOUL.

"I've never noticed this before. There are black spots in my SOUL. Why is that?" Amy said as she gazed intimately at her light purple heart.

"have you ever seriously hurt someone?"

"Well…" Amy felt like there was no point in lying to Sans. He would see right through it. "…well, it was my ex-husband. I lost my temper and broke his arm. And I have not forgiven him for how he treated us. I would have done far worse if…if my stepdaughter hadn't stopped me…"

"it would seem you have no compassion for your ex, right?"

"I have none left. If he died tomorrow it wouldn't faze me."

"somehow i find that hard to believe, ames."

"Heh. I don't know. He was an awful person in the end. I suppose it was a classic story of 'he wasn't like that in the beginning'. And I fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Maybe I thought it was God's plan or something like that for me to save him, however, that's not how it went." Amy shrugged, and heaved a sigh.

"it's said that you can lead a horse to water, but you can't force it to drink."

"Right, and instead it ended up dragging me down. I suppose my stepdaughter was better off having me around, though. She may as well have been my own. Her parents never had a relationship. She's the result of a one-night stand. Her mother neglected her. It was because of me that the court offered Chris primary custody. However, through my own anger, that all went to shit."

"when you injured him, i'm guessing?"

"Yes…I was trying to sue for sole custody, and adopt her. But…my asshole ex struck her after the divorce. I let my feelings dictate my actions, and I was deemed unfit by the court. My stepdaughter was put into the system and sent to a group home. She was only six, Sans!" Amy had burst into tears at this point. She pulled her SOUL back into her body.

"i'm sorry, ames. worrying about someone who was pretty much your child…I can only imagine."

"N-now…I'm stuck down here indefinitely. Does she even know I'm gone? H-how is she handling it?" Amy leaned back on the couch, and felt Sans's bony hand over hers.

"well, hopefully we can all find a way outta here. alphys is doing what she can."

"I hope we can as well, Sans. I don't know. If things don't work out, I suppose I'll have to go to Asgore myself. Maybe it's selfish, but my stepdaughter needs me."

"right. i suppose you must do what is necessary."

Amy nodded, and finished the last of her coffee. "Well, how about we head to Snowdin?"

"sure thing."

* * *

"I'm so sorry, darling! I already have plans! I have a big show tonight, but do give Papy my regrets!" Mettaton remorsefully said when Amy stopped by the lab.

"But that's tonight, Metta! You can come by for an hour or so…" Amy replied, sounding frustrated.

"I'm really sorry, Amesie. I have to set up and rehearse! Plus I'm meeting up with Muffet again!"

"She can come too!"

"I'm afraid not, darling. She prefers to…keep to herself." Mettaton said, before heaving a robotic sigh.

"In other words she's stuck up…" Amy grumbled in response.

"Excuse me, darling! That was uncalled for!" the robot snapped, pointing in Amy's face.

Amy heaved a sigh, and said, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just…jealous." She averted her eyes.

"Jealous? But why?"

"I just miss you, ok?! Our shows, our antics, everything!" Amy yelled, waving her hands around. She then paused and took a deep breath. "Never mind. I'm just being childish. I'll be sure to watch you on TV tonight." She then turned to leave.

"Wait, Amesie!" Mettaton called out, but Amy had already disappeared through the door. "I…miss you too…"

Amy sauntered to the room where Alphys was working on the Determination project. "Alphys, do you want to come to Papyrus's? Undyne will be there."

"Uh…s-sure! I'll f-finish up here, then head over." Alphys replied, as she cleaned a few tools.

"Ok. I'll see you there."

* * *

"oh, there you are, ames. are mettaton and alphys coming?" Sans asked Amy when she exited the lab.

"Alphys, yes. Mettaton…no." Amy furrowed her eyebrows at the end of her statement. "Alphys will be by a bit later."

"fair enough. i can get us home in a jiffy."

Amy felt Sans take her by the hands, and then she felt the floor drop out from under her, as if she were in an elevator just starting to move. "Whoa…what just happened?" she shook her head rapidly, then opened her eyes to see they were already in Snowdin.

"see? we're already here." Sans said as he winked.

"Nice. But how about a little warning next time?" Amy said, with a giggle.

"heh. will do."

The human and the skeleton walked into the latter's house.

"SANS! HUMAN! YOU FINALLY MADE IT! I WAS GETTING W— UM…MILDLY CONCERNED!" Papyrus loudly greeted the duo as they walked in.

"Hey, Sans! Ralph!" Undyne cheerfully called from the kitchen. She appeared to be mashing something with her bare hands.

"Of course I came, I wouldn't miss it!" Amy said as she hugged the taller skeleton.

"YAY! SO WHERE'S METTATON?" Papyrus asked, looking past Amy and Sans, hoping that the robot would make a big entrance.

"I'm afraid he isn't coming. Said he has a show tonight." Amy replied, with sympathy for Papyrus. She saw his features drop in disappointment.

"OH…I SUPPOSE THAT'S UNDERSTANDABLE…" Papyrus said, before heaving a sigh.

Amy wanted nothing more than to march back to Hotland and drag Mettaton to Snowdin piece by piece if that was what it took. Just seeing the disappointment in the innocent skeleton's face fired her up. "We don't need Mettaton here to have a good time, Papy! Besides. Alphys will be here before long!"

"YEAH! That's the spirit, Ralph! NGAHHH!" Undyne shouted from the kitchen, then she went back to pounding something in a bowl. It appeared to be tomatoes. "Forget about that stupid microwave!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT, UNDYNE! I HAVE YOU, SANS, AND THE HUMAN, SO I'M HAPPY!" Papyrus cheerfully said, then he paused. "ERM…WHAT'S THAT SMELL?"

"NGAHHH! It's the pasta! I FORGOT ABOUT IT!" Undyne shouted as she dashed for the stove, and threw the pot into the sink. She ran water over it. "That should fix it!"

Amy and Sans had to hold back from laughing, and Amy walked over and offered to help.

"And what do you know about spaghetti, Ralph?!" Undyne yelled, her hands upon her hips.

"I'm Italian, Undyne. I know plenty." Amy replied, with a grin.

"REALLY? WOWIE! I'VE HEARD OF THAT COUNTRY ON THE SURFACE!" Papyrus said, sounding fascinated.

"Yeah, I'm from there. It's pretty neat. Growing up in America though, my accent is all but gone!" Amy said, with a giggle.

"NOT COMPLETELY, YOU SOUND ADORABLE, BIG SISTER!" Papyrus said, as he helped Amy discard the burned pasta.

"I know, it must be hard for you to get rid of perfectly good spaghetti, but it's even more delicious when it's al dente!" Amy said as she noticed that Papyrus seemed hesitant to throw the spaghetti away. "You know what, how about we go to the store and I'll pick up ingredients for MY sauce?"

"YOUR SAUCE? WOWIE! I'D LOVE TO TRY SAUCE MADE BY MY ITALIAN BIG SISTER!" Papyrus happily exclaimed as he and Amy headed for the door.

"Heehee. You're the cutest, Papy!" Amy said, sweetly, as she kissed the skeleton on the forehead.

"Ugh, just hurry back ok?!" Undyne said as she plopped onto the couch next to Sans. "Ew…" she said when she saw who was on TV.

 _"_ _HELLO BEAUTIES! IT IS I, THE FABULOUS ROBOT, METTATON! I'M BROADCASTING LIVE, WITH MY LUCKY LADY, MUFFET!"_ Mettaton's loud, slightly metallic voice boomed from the speakers.

"What the frick…" Amy grumbled, then she took Papyrus by the arm and quickly escorted him through the door. As soon as they were outside, they saw a commotion a few blocks away.

"OH DEAR, WHAT COULD BE GOING ON?" Papyrus asked, with curiosity.

Amy could see flashing lights in the distance. It was an ambulance. "Oh my God. That's where Snowdrake's family lives!" Amy felt an aching in her chest, as she was certain that something had happened to Icedrake.

"OH NO! WE HAVE TO GET THERE FAST!" Papyrus exclaimed frantically as the two bolted for the Drake residence.

"Oh my God, Amy D! Papyrus…my…my mom…she won't wake up…" they were greeted by a distraught, hyperventilating Snowdrake. "She's still alive, but barely!"

Chilldrake and their father, named Coldrake, were both talking to a couple of EMTs. Both appeared to be extremely worried.

"Yeah man, I came home, an' she was lying on the floor…" Amy heard Coldrake explain to said EMTs.

In a few moments, two more EMTs emerged from the house, rolling a stretcher with an unconscious Icedrake lying on it. There was a saline drip and another responder was using a defibrillator.

Amy felt her eyes well up as she grabbed her phone.

 _"_ _Amy…I'm s-sorry, I'll be there soon—"_

"Alphys, I'm in Snowdin now, and Icedrake is being rushed to the hospital! She's dying, Alphys…"

 _"_ _Wha…? Oh…oh no…I-I'll be right there…"_

"HUMAN…IS…SHE GOING TO MAKE IT?" Papyrus asked, with genuine concern.

"I…I don't know, Papy…" Amy could tell by the EMTs' expressions that Icedrake was not going to survive. She also knew that Alphys had made arrangements to use her body as part of the Determination project.

"SNOWY, IT'LL BE ALRIGHT!" Papyrus tried to reassure the young Drake, who was a blubbering mess. He and Amy both embraced him.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, sorry to end it on that note! *grabs kleenex* I'm surprised at how quick I was able to get this chapter out, heehee~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So yeah this is just a re-upload after I made a few changes. I appreciate the feedback I received in a private message basically letting me know that Miss Amy was getting a bit close to Mary Sue territory. Whoops! No Sues allowed, not in MY story! NGAHHH!**

* * *

 ** _"i definitely understand where you're coming from. but undyne, she'll look for any excuse to collect one more human soul. so, i suggest that you try to stay outta trouble, aight?"_**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mr. Coldrake. I'm afraid her heart attack was so severe, that all we can do is keep her comfortable…" A monster, who happened to look like a giant ball point pen with arms and a face, regretfully explained to Icedrake's husband.

"I…I see, Dr. Penn…" came the broken reply.

Amy and Papyrus were also at the hospital, having headed there to meet up with Alphys. The three were sitting a few feet away from the distraught Drake family. Alphys stood up and walked over to the Drakes, with a small stack of consent forms, previously read over and signed by Icedrake.

"I-I'm very s-sorry, you g-guys…has she s-spoken with you all about her plans for h-her…body? I-I'm so s-s-sorry if now isn't the time to d-d-discuss…"

"She has, Doctor…" Coldrake replied, somberly.

"R-right…I-I have the consent forms she signed…"

"Well the way I see it…at least she can help the rest of us go free…"

Alphys and the Drake family continued discussing the Determination project, including when Icedrake would be transported to Alphys's lab.

"HUMAN…MRS. DRAKE…FELL DOWN?" Papyrus asked Amy, his expression melancholy.

"Yes, Papy. She did…" Amy replied, as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"OH NO! METTATON HAD A FRIEND FALL DOWN A LITTLE WHILE BEFORE YOU ARRIVED, AND SHE'S GOING TO BE PART OF ALPHYS'S EXPERIMENTS TOO!"

"He lost a friend? How awful…I pray that these losses will at least free the rest of us…" Amy said, clasping her hands together, in her lap. She saw Snowdrake bawling his eyes out, as Alphys patted his back.

"hey guys…not looking so good for icey, is it?" Sans said, after appearing out of nowhere.

"I'm afraid not…" Amy said, inhaling deeply.

"SANS, POOR MRS. DRAKE HAS FALLEN DOWN!" Papyrus cried as he threw his arms around his brother.

"i know, pap…i know…"

Alphys had finished her discussion with the Drake family, so Amy, Papyrus, and Sans, went to offer their condolences.

* * *

"God, I really hope this will be worth it in the end…" Amy said as she helped hook Icedrake up to a life support system. "I mean, being stuck this way for an indefinite amount of time…I can only imagine."

"W-well…their SOULs will be able to cross over after we break the barrier…" Alphys said as she carefully placed a feeding tube.

"I suppose there's that…perhaps I could read to them or something to help stave off nightmare sequences." Amy said, as she stroked Icedrake's feathers.

"Y-you know about those? H-have you b-been through that?"

"Not me, but my dad had a really close call. He woke up unable to breathe…had a severe asthma attack and barely made it to the hospital. He was under for almost two weeks. He told me about nightmare sequences, and my mom would read to him, whether bible verses or funny stories. It gave him peace."

"Oh w-wow, Amy. I-I'm glad your dad p-pulled through!" Alphys said, with a smile.

"It took him some time to get back to his old self, though. It was a true miracle that he lived. If he had waited even a few minutes longer…" Amy trailed off and heaved a sigh, as she placed her hand over her chest.

"I s-sometimes feel it w-will take a miracle to m-make this…experiment work…" Alphys said, as she placed an I.V. into Icedrake's arm.

"I hope it works as well. But as smart as you are, I have no doubts you will succeed! Especially if Mettaton's EX body ends up functioning perfectly! I mean, his box form is a huge success on its own!" Amy said, reassuringly.

"Well…th-thank you Amy…I hope you're right."

"I have faith in you. Now let's check on the others, shall we?" Amy said as she took Alphys by the hand and gave a comforting squeeze.

* * *

"I'm very sorry to hear such news, Undyne." Asgore said to the fish captain after she had informed him of what happened to Icedrake. Undyne was visiting his castle, sipping tea.

"Yeah man, we knew it was inevitable, but it still sucks!" Undyne said, with a pained expression.

"We can only find solace in the possibility of our freedom. Without having to take your friend's life." The king said, as he closed his eyes.

"I hope it doesn't come down to that either. But I'll be sure…to get the job done if it does. I don't think Mettaton will go through with it. I feel he'd sooner turn on us before killing her."

"He was once a human, after all. Quite a firecracker too." Asgore said, with slight amusement.

"Sans has seen both the robot's and the human's SOULs. I have seen Amy's. Her soul has black spots in it, but no EXP or LOVE. Mettaton does have LOVE." Undyne said, with an uneasy expression.

"I'm aware of Mettaton's LOVE. Shortly after he arrived, a teenage boy fell down. He was only sixteen, but didn't understand monsters at all. His SOUL was yellow. He took the lives of several monsters…then ran into Mettaton, when he was still known by the name Tai. Tai was furious with the boy, and the two had it out. Tai kicked the kid to knock him down…but the boy hit his head on a concrete bench. It was an accident, but the boy died instantly. Tai was horrified after what he had done. Gaster still had him and his cousins turned into ghosts, and I collected the yellow SOUL." Asgore explained, as his expression grew melancholy. "I still don't know why Gaster didn't just kill Tai and his cousins, and we would've had plenty of SOULS to get out of this place."

"Right, I have heard that story. All I know about Gaster was that he had a few twisted ideas, and wanted to see if he could turn humans into monsters. But about Amy, Sans said that she claims to have no compassion for the person she injured. I don't know, man. So far we have no other reason to not trust her, but it's a darn good thing she's a good person, from what we've all seen from her. I could hold my own against her, as could Mettaton and you, but the others, not so much." Undyne said, as she gazed into her half-empty cup of tea. "She's tough as nails, Asgore."

"Hmm. I'm very interested in getting to know her. I wouldn't mind finding out some backstory." Asgore said, with a small smile. He refilled his own cup, the extended the pot to Undyne.

"Yeah, I could use more! This stuff is the best!" Undyne happily shouted. "But back on subject…I wouldn't mind learning more either. Neither Mettaton nor Amy have hurt or killed any monsters, and Mettaton has LOVE because he accidentally killed another human who was mindlessly murdering innocent monsters. Sans told me that Amy had a good reason for injuring her ex-husband. Of course, Sans is a bit more lenient than I am…which is why I gotta get some info outta that dumb broad! NGAHHH!" Undyne jumped up and nearly knocked the table over.

Asgore merely chuckled as he held the table, preventing it from falling.

"Heh, but it'll be easier to break this barrier than it will be to get Amy to tell us anything. She always gets all mopey and stuff and it's so annoying! I've seen it myself a few times, and when Mettaton reaches out to her, she says…" Undyne mimicked Amy's voice, with a higher pitch than her own, "'I'm fine, really!' …drives us nuts. I don't care to hear her sob story, but I know Mettaton wants to. He cares about her. A lot. I mean, I suppose I like her stupid ass, but I cannot attach myself, knowing what I may have to do."

"Yes, I understand that. We just need to be patient, and maybe she'll open up one day. Perhaps over tea."

* * *

"Amesie, I really am sorry I couldn't make it to Papy's yesterday." Mettaton said, remorsefully, after Amy told him about Papyrus's disappointment. She had resumed work on the EX body.

"I have half a mind to take your wheel! You didn't see his face, Metta…Muffet really should try to be more social, especially for Papyrus's sake!" Amy said, with a look of disappointment on her face. "…hell, for my sake too. She may be your girlfriend, but don't forget your friends, too."

"I can't force Muffet to do something she doesn't want to do, darling."

"Can you not call me 'darling', please? It's a bit affectionate for a taken man to use on another girl." Amy said, as she turned her attention back to her task.

"Amesie, I use that on everyone. It's not affectionate. It's just how I address people. Don't put too much thought into that."

"Right. I have work to do, Metta." Amy shrugged, then waked over to the computer. Alphys was at another computer, hyper-focused on her part of the EX project.

"Amesie, I'm not buying that bollocks that you're 'fine'. Why don't you just talk to me already?!" Mettaton firmly requested of his friend.

"Maybe because you'll go laugh about it with Muffet afterwards!?" Amy snapped in reply, as she splayed her hands outward in frustration. She then plopped into her desk chair.

"Are you serious, Amy? You really think I'm that petty?" Mettaton asked, in complete disbelief of Amy's assumptions.

"Has it not occurred to you that maybe my problems are none of your freaking business? How about I tell you about my shitty situation when I actually trust you?" Amy replied, before turning to focus on her computer.

"You don't trust me?" Mettaton asked, quite taken aback. He didn't even bother correcting her foul language.

"Well, you pretty much treat both me and Alphys like strangers since getting involved with that spider. How can I trust someone who's pushing me away?" Amy replied, not turning her attention away from her computer.

"Amesie, Muffet comes first. That's just how it is. I'd put you first if we were together."

"That'll never happen. But there's a thing called 'balance'. Papyrus deserves better from you! Mettaton, I really do mean well with my concerns. I just want to spend some time with you again!" Amy said, sounding a lot calmer. She had turned around to look at the robot again. "We all do. Maybe we'd like to meet Muffet!"

"I suppose we can plan something soon. Maybe a double date with Kit, darling?"

"Eh, I'm not sure what I think about him to be honest. He's still legally married, and yet trying to woo me. Big yellow flag." Amy said, with a shrug.

"I had no idea they were even separated! Since when?" Mettaton gasped, and held his hand up to his face display. "I did find it quite odd that you two were talking, but I guess it makes sense now."

"I guess he doesn't talk about it much. Sounds pretty personal. It came up when I mentioned my divorce."

"Is that part of why you walked off during my song, dear? Or was it your past?" Mettaton asked, with genuine concern.

Amy remained silent for a moment, as she somewhat involuntarily chewed on her coffee stirrer.

"I'm sorry for prying." Mettaton said, observing his friend's mannerisms.

"That little girl I mentioned a while back was my stepdaughter." Amy pulled out her wallet, and opened it, revealing a photograph which she showed to Mettaton. The six-year-old girl had long brown hair, big brown eyes, and tan skin.

"Awh, Amesie she's positively gorgeous!" Mettaton exclaimed as his face displayed a heart.

"Yeah, that's my favorite photo of her. She usually likes to close her eyes in pictures, the goofball!" Amy said, with a chuckle.

"How adorable! What's her name?"

"Frisk."

"Frisk? Interesting name!" Mettaton replied, with a chuckle.

"I didn't pick it." Amy replied, laughing. "Speaking of names, Mettaton. Does the name Tai Milani ring a bell?"

"Tai…now that you mention it…I think that's my real name!" Mettaton replied, looking thoughtful.

"I searched you. A lot of information came up." Amy said, with a smile. She then turned around and clicked a few places on her computer.

"Oh my God, that's me!" Mettaton exclaimed when the photos and articles came up.

"26-year-old British model and dancer, of Japanese and Italian descent. You moved to New York City just a couple of years before you fell down." Amy explained to Mettaton as she read over one of the articles.

"Wow. I cannot believe those memories are foggy. Gaster really did a number on us."

"I'm sorry, Metta."

"It's alright, Amesie."

"I wonder what exactly happened." Amy said, somewhat quietly.

"No one knows." Mettaton replied, crossing his arms. "It's possibly better that way. From what I hear, it was pretty bad."

"Yikes. Maybe it is for the best that you do not remember."

"Amesie, I have another date with Muffet tonight, but how about I treat you to lunch tomorrow?" Mettaton asked, sweetly.

"You know, I'd like that." Amy replied, with a smile.

"I shall see you tomorrow, then! I have to get ready for my date now, toodles~!" Mettaton said, before cheerfully rolling off.

"Huh. That'll be a nice change." Amy said to herself, before going back to work on her computer.

"I-I'm glad to h-hear, it, Amy." Alphys said, peeking from behind her own computer. "A-and you h-have a stepdaughter?"

Amy happily nodded, then stood up, walked over to Alphys, and showed her the picture of Frisk.

"O-oh, how cute!"

"Yeah, for sure. She was my pride and joy! She's also why I want to go home." Amy said, wistfully.

"I-I'll do my b-best to get all of us out of here…"

* * *

"WOWIE, YOU'RE READING 'THE GREAT KING' TO THE MONSTERS WHO FELL DOWN? THAT'S MY FAVORITE BOOK!" Papyrus said to Amy as he watched her read to the comatose monsters, including Icedrake.

"Yep, and it's truly helping them calm down." Amy said, with a smile, as she pointed to the monitors. "Nothing like a good book to remind them of their king and give them hope!"

"KING ASGORE IS THE BEST KING EVER! HE CARES SO MUCH ABOUT ALL OF MONSTERKIND! OF COURSE IT WOULD CALM THESE MONSTERS DOWN!" Papyrus cheerfully said as he gently took the book from Amy, and opened it up to read to a few more monsters.

"After we do our rounds, I need to get ready to meet up with Mettaton!"

"WOWIE! YOU'RE GONNA MEET UP WITH METTATON?! CAN I COME TOO?!"

"I don't think he would mind at all, Papy! He owes that much, right?" Amy said, with a smile.

"NYEH HEH HEH, THAT HE CERTAINLY DOES!" Papyrus replied, as he placed his hand over his chest, closed his eyes, and grinned confidently.

* * *

"Oh, just where are you going, dearie~?" Muffet asked after showing up at Mettaton's place.

"Oh, hello my darling Muffet! What a pleasant surprise! I'm actually about to meet Amy for lunch in a bit!" Mettaton said as he affectionately hugged the spider girl.

"Oh? That human? Ahuhu…I'm not so sure if I'm ok with that!"

"Why not? She's a friend, and she's helping build my fully functional body, darling!" Mettaton replied, genuinely confused.

"Because~ I don't really want you getting close with other girls…I would love to tie her up and let my pet play with her, ahuhuhu!" Muffet giggled, mischievously.

"You're jealous, my dear Muffet?"

"Well~ It's just that you belong to me, ahuhu! I wouldn't want anyone else to have a chance at stealing you from me~"

"Are you trying to tell me who I can and cannot spend time with, darling?" Mettaton asked, somewhat irritated.

"Well, it's really up to you~ it's your choice whether or not you want to make me jealous~"

"Are you serious, Muffet? I'm gonna be late. How about we get together later when you aren't being controlling, ok sweetheart?" Mettaton grabbed his hat and headed for the door, but Muffet stopped him with her spider webs.

"Ahuhu~ I don't think so, Mettaton!"

* * *

"HUMAN! METTATON IS RUNNING LATE!" Papyrus said, with concern, when he noticed that Mettaton had yet to show up.

"He is. I swear to God if he stands us up I'm gonna take him apart…" Amy grumbled as she fiddled with a napkin. She then tried calling him again, but it went to voicemail. "Shit…"

"OH NO! WHY WOULD HE NOT SHOW UP WITHOUT CALLING US?"

"I don't know, Papy. Maybe his head is so far up that spider hussy's ass that he doesn't care…" Amy said after again trying to contact Mettaton.

"UP HER WHAT? I DON'T UNDERSTAND! THAT SOUNDS…PAINFUL?" Papyrus replied, looking confused.

"Just an expression. Don't worry about it!" Amy said, with a small smile.

"ALRIGHT, I WON'T!"

"I suppose we should go ahead and order without him, then. It was supposed to be HIS treat though…I suppose I'll just bill him, with interest!" Amy said, as she saw the server approach.

* * *

"Ugh, the nerve of that girl!" Mettaton said to himself, after Muffet finally let him go, saying that she had to feed her pet. "I hope I'm not too late!" he said as he headed for the Hotland Restaurant.

"Oh, Mettaton!" the lizard hostess happily greeted the robot. "Just you today?"

"Oh no, darling, I'm supposed to be meeting with a friend. She's tall, long dark hair, and super gorgeous?" Mettaton frantically asked.

"You mean Amy D? She left twenty minutes ago. Papyrus was with her." The hostess replied, regretfully.

"Oh no! She's gonna kill me!" Mettaton exclaimed as he swiftly wheeled out of the restaurant. His phone chimed. It was a text from Amy.

 _"Metta, meet me at the lab for some routine maintenance."_

 _"Ok, be right there!"_

Mettaton grew uneasy. "Routine maintenance? Seems a bit short notice."

* * *

"How could you stand us up like this, Metta!?" Amy reprimanded the robot, after having removed his wheel and pedestal.

"Amesie darling, I promise it was beyond my control! Now can I please have my wheel back?" Mettaton whined in protest.

"What, Muffet begged you not to come see me? That sounds pretty unhealthy to me."

"She literally tied me up with her webs and made me promise I would not try to spend any quality time with you."

"Is that so? Because that's not possessive and controlling at ALL…" Amy replied, sarcastically.

"She said she'd gladly feed you to her pet if she saw us together." Mettaton said, sounding obviously annoyed with his girlfriend.

"I've got a can of Raid that says she won't do that." Amy said, completely deadpan.

"Amy DiLaurentis!" Mettaton exclaimed, trying not to laugh. "I'd use your full name if I knew it…" he giggled, sheepishly.

"Ha, it's kind of a long one, Metta!"

"Tell meeeeee~" Mettaton begged of Amy.

"Alright then, it's Amalia Sonia Rosalie DiLaurentis. There!" she replied, with a smile.

"Oooooooh so fabulous!" Mettaton said, with his face showing a heart. "Now can I have my wheel back, Amalia Sonia Rosalie DiLaurentis?"

"No, and please just stick to Amy or Amesie!" Amy replied, with a giggle. "You're still in the doghouse!"

"Aw come on, Amesie! I'll compensate for whatever you and Papy had today!"

"Yes, and I'm adding an inconvenience fee as well!"

"Fine, as long as I can have my wheel back!"

"Deal." Amy reached for her tools, and had Mettaton lay on his back. "But really, you should reevaluate your relationship with Muffet if she's getting yandere on you."

"I know…I need to have a good talk with her. Threatening to feed you to her pet is unacceptable. I can only hope she was kidding." Mettaton replied, as Amy began reattaching the pedestal. "For now, how about I buy some dinner and bring it here? That way we can spend some time together. She has no interest in visiting this lab."

"That works, Metta." Amy said, concentrating on the task at hand.

"I really am sorry, Amy. I don't ever mean to hurt you." Mettaton said, softly.

"It's ok, Metta. But I'm serious about Muffet. She shouldn't be treating you like that." Amy said, as she reattached Mettaton's wheel to the pedestal. "Just about done."

"I know, Amesie."

"Ok, you're all set!" Amy had Mettaton stand back up, and instructed him to roll around for a few seconds. "Ok. Looks good to me!"

"Shall we have a dance, darling?" the robot said as he extended his hand out to Amy.

"Oh! We shall, Mettaton!" Amy replied, with a smile. She took Mettaton by the hand, and felt herself pulled towards the robot, his other arm encircling her waist.

"It's been too long since we've done this, darling." Mettaton said, softly, as he and Amy slowly twirled around.

"It has." Amy replied, as she closed her eyes and smiled with her lips. _"Ha, Muffet has no idea how blessed she is. I mean, since when could a calculator make my heart race? Sometimes personality really DOES count."_

"You're so beautiful, Amesie." Mettaton sweetly said, as he reached out and tucked a lock of Amy's hair behind her ear.

"Oh, thank you Metta!" Amy replied, feeling herself blush. _"Jesus Christ. I'm not used to being treated like this. He's a real gentleman when he wants to be. I don't think I'm ready for his EX form…not that it even matters since he's taken."_

"Amy dear, you're getting sad again! What's wrong?" Mettaton asked when he noticed a melancholy expression spread across his friend's face.

Amy gently released the robot, and sat on the stainless steel lab counter. "It's complicated, Metta. Besides, I'm sure if Muffet found out about this she'd try to feed me to her pet while she forced you to watch!" she let out a small, uneasy giggle.

"Oh, trust me, I won't let that happen." Mettaton said, reassuringly.

"I wouldn't either!" Amy said, grinning deviously. "If I can knock Undyne over, imagine what I could do to Muffet."

"Let's just hope it never comes to that, ok!?" Mettaton exclaimed, holding his hand up to his display.

"I hope it doesn't either. I'd rather just get along." Amy shrugged, and swiftly stood up from the counter. "Well, your mobility is good, Metta. I…enjoyed the dance."

"Oh I did too, darling! It's been a while since I've had a good dance."

"What, Muffet doesn't dance with you?"

"Well, maybe not quite like we do. She does like dancing with her spiders. It's actually kind of cute!" Mettaton giggled.

"I don't doubt that!" Amy said, with a smile. "But…maybe we should refrain for the time being. I don't feel right dancing with a taken man. At least not behind the girlfriend's back."

"Well…I suppose you have a point." Mettaton folded his arms, and appeared to be thinking. "I think I'll go grab your dinner. I suppose I'll pick up something for Alphys too! Toodles!"

"Alright, I'll be here!" Amy said, as she watched Mettaton swiftly roll out of the lab. "Complicated indeed." She then went back to the other lab to help Alphys work more on the EX body.

* * *

"Here's your coffee, Miss Ralph! Hehe. I always appreciate your business!" the friendly barista said as she handed Amy her coffee.

"Thank you, Goldie!" Amy said as she giggled and smiled at the dog girl. She accepted her coffee, then walked over to the creamer and flavoring station. She then felt familiar paws over her eyes.

"Fancy catching you here, babe!"

"Oh, hey Kit!" Amy turned around and smiled. "It's a been a little while."

"Yeah, haven't talked to you since you ran off two weeks ago! You ok, by the way?'

"Yeah. Sans cheered me up the next morning. I appreciate you checking on me as well." Amy replied, the last part spoken sarcastically.

"Hey, don't be like that! I never know what to do in those situations. Figured I didn't wanna make it worse." Kit said, holding his paws up in protest.

Amy took him by one of the paws, and led him outside. "Well, you could have tried. But, it is what it is. It's not really your business anyways."

"Well, forgive me. Perhaps that's why me and the misses are splitting soon. I don't mean to be insensitive, but that's just how I am." Kit shrugged, as he placed his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Well, I'm certainly no marriage expert. I've been learning to know when someone's a lost cause." Amy heaved a sigh, and sipped her coffee. "Heh, Mettaton actually makes my coffee a little better." she said, somewhat to herself.

"You and Mettaton are pretty chummy, huh?"

"I suppose so. His girlfriend is a nut." Amy said, as the two walked down the sidewalk.

"Is that so?" Kit asked, sounding amused.

"Yeah, she totally threatened to feed me to her pet if Mettaton spent time with me that wasn't routine maintenance!" Amy replied, giggling. "So far she has yet to make good on that!"

"Haha, well I suppose I can't blame her if Mettaton's hanging around a pretty lady like yourself!"

"We just play video games and chat about random crap. Not like we're doing the deed in secret. As if we could, with his…erm…lack of equipment…" Amy paused, and smirked. She also turned red as soon as her thoughts flipped to his EX body, which indeed would be…fully functional.

"We'll he'd be a lucky man if he had a go with you!"

"Kit! Oh my goodness!" Amy exclaimed after spitting her coffee out. She then giggled awkwardly. "Trust me, I'm locked down tight. I've all but taken a freaking vow of celibacy after all the bullshit I went through with my ex-husband."

"Right. I personally think you should just cut loose and have a good time!" Kit said, suggestively. He placed his hand on the small of Amy's back.

Amy froze in her tracks, and clenched her fists. "I'll cut loose when I'm good and goddamn ready, Kit."

"Now now, you don't have to be so rude, babe. I only wish to take your mind off of things…" his voice a low, soft, sensual growl in Amy's ear. He slid his hand down and grabbed Amy's rear end.

"Don't touch me, pig!" Amy whipped around and prepared to throw a hard throat punch, but she soon felt herself being levitated away from Kit. Her SOUL was visible and blue. "What the!?"

"ok, i think that's enough for now."

"Sans! Thank God!" Amy said when she saw her good friend.

"Whoa, Sans the Skeleton? Look man, I don't want any problems, ok?" Kit said when he took sight of the short skeleton.

"look man, i'm not one to start trouble around here. and maybe i'm wrong, but ames here doesn't seem interested." Sans said to Kit, while he still held Amy in the air with his magic.

"She has no idea if she's interested if she won't let me try."

"look buddy, unless she specifically says she's interested…don't assume. i'm gonna be frank with you, pal. i'm holding her back…for YOUR protection."

"Is that so? Well, she should learn how to appreciate when a man actually wants something to do with her." Kit said, folding his arms across his chest.

"that's really not up to you, buddy chum pal. you aren't entitled to her just because you think you're a nice guy." Sans said, as he closed his eyes.

"Is that so?"

"yeh. i think we're done here."

"Whatever. I have somewhere to be anyways." Kit raised his hands in the air, and walked away.

Sans gently set Amy back on the ground, and her SOUL returned to her body. "hey ames, you aight?"

"Yeah. I found your timely rescue…uplifting!" Amy said, before smirking.

"heh, good one! so you wanna know know why i said i was protecting him?" Sans asked, as he and Amy walked through the shopping plaza. Some monsters had stopped to observe the commotion, some took pictures, then they dissipated.

"Yeah. I'm curious."

"well, humans are typically much stronger than monsters. even a child could best some of our weaker kind. an adult? even moreso. ames, it's likely you would have killed him if your punch landed."

"Whoa, really? Shit. That would have been bad." Amy said, as she looked at her hand.

"i understand self-defense, but some other monsters around here, not so much. like undyne. she is very biased against humans, and will always side with the monsters." Sans explained, as he closed his eyes.

"Double standards. I freaking despise those." Amy grumbled, before taking a gulp of coffee.

"i definitely understand where you're coming from. but undyne, she'll look for any excuse to collect one more human soul. so, i suggest that you try to stay outta trouble, aight?"

"But what am I supposed to do to defend myself in case something like what Kit tried happens again? Or worse?" Amy asked, genuinely confused.

"well, as i told ya a couple weeks ago, gimme a shout. i'll take care of it."

"Alright. Sans, thank you for helping me." Amy said, as she looked down at her friend and smiled.

"yeh. no problem."

"Hopefully we can avoid another…Kit-tastrophe!"

"nice one, ames!" Sans said as he smirked. "let's go meet up with pap."

"Sounds good!"

 _"and well…if she kills a monster and undyne or asgore try to kill her…i won't stop them."_

Amy and Sans continued their way through Hotland.

"Ahuhuhu~ Amy thinks I won't do something about her spending time with MY Mettaton~ Maybe I can…stretch the truth to Kit's wife a little bit. Uee hee hee!" Muffet said to herself, as she lurked in the shadows. She had taken a photo of Kit hitting on Amy.

* * *

"Oh Amesie darling, I have a little gift for you! I made it myself~" Mettaton cheerfully called out, as he rolled through the lab. He was holding a shoebox with pretty, pink wrapping paper.

"I'm in here!" Amy answered, from where she was working some more on his true body.

"Oh there you are, darling! How's my body coming along?!" Mettaton excitedly asked, as he set the gift and a cup of coffee on Amy's desk.

"Very well, actually! We should have EX in the machine within the month!" Amy said, as she stopped what she was doing and sat at her desk. "Right now, Alphys is looking over the Determination patients."

"Oh that's wonderful! How long will it be in there?!"

"Well, to be honest, since there is a shit-ton of data, due to how complex it is…about another six months at least…" Amy trailed off when she could tell that Mettaton was very disappointed.

"Oh dear…that IS a while."

"I know, Metta. But it'll be very much worth the wait!" Amy said, as she placed her hand over Mettaton's.

"What I wouldn't give to feel your touch right now." Mettaton said, wistfully.

Amy slowly removed her hand, and gazed sympathetically at the robot. "I can only imagine."

"Well, I suppose I have six months before I can feel, taste, smell…after over fifty years, what's another six months?" Mettaton said, somewhat optimistically. He then picked up the gift and handed it to Amy. "For you, darling!"

Amy smiled as she accepted the gift, and said, "Aw how sweet of you!" then carefully removed the paper. She opened the shoebox, to discover something that made her burst into laughter. "Mettaton…did you seriously make me a swear jar?"

"I did, love! I even wrote 'Amy's Swear Jar' in glitter glue!" Mettaton replied, as he too laughed.

"Your silliness knows no bounds!" Amy said, and continued chuckling. She looked at the jar, then gently placed it on her desk. "It's so pretty!" She giggled some more.

"Oh, by the way, Amesie! I think we should all get together and do a cooking show! You, me, Fish Nugget, Muffet, Papy, whoever!"

"Oh, definitely! I'd love that!" Amy said, excitedly. "You've certainly been making a name for yourself, huh?"

"Well of course, it's my electric personality~" Mettaton replied, placing his hand over the bottom of his display. "Soon, the name MTT will be up in lights all over the Underground!"

"And I'll be your number one fan!" Amy said, as she winked.

"Why certainly! You and Alphys, of course! After all, you two have made it possible!" Mettaton said, as he placed his hands on Amy's shoulders.

"I'm glad we can help! But really, Alphys did most of it. All I really did was put some of the body together. She's been plugging away nonstop on the computer. I did some of the appearance data, but not without her watching me closely or looking over anything I did by myself." Amy said, then she yawned, and felt Mettaton gently rub her shoulders. "Ah, thank you. I've been feeling very tense."

"Awh, why is that, darling? Does have to do with the photos of you and Kit I saw on Undernet from a few days ago?"

"That's part of it. I was just a piece of meat to him." Amy said, as she closed her eyes, then heaved a sigh.

"Well, that furball is lucky it wasn't ME that caught him touching you inappropriately!" Mettaton said, somewhat loudly.

"Ow! Mettaton you're squeezing too hard!" Amy suddenly yelled, as she tried to pull away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Amesie!" Mettaton exclaimed as he quickly released her.

"Ugh…it's alright, Metta." Amy said, as she crossed her arms over her chest and gently rubbed her own shoulders for a moment. "But yeah no wonder he's separated from his wife. What a loser!"

"Indeed he is! However, I need to meet up with Muffet soon. I have a lot to talk about with her, to see if I should even bother with this relationship anymore." Mettaton said, before heaving a robotic sigh.

"I hope it all goes well, Metta! And…thank you for the jar!" Amy sipped her coffee. "Ooh, this is perfect! You always make it just right!" she then grabbed a few almonds out of the snack bag on her desk, and popped them into her mouth. "I gotta get back to work."

"Ok Amesie. I don't wanna do anything to distract you! Toodles!

After Mettaton had left, Alphys walked in. "Still n-not much progress. I-I have to try and remain patient!"

"Oh, that's a bummer! Lately it seems all of our patience is being tested!" Amy said as she typed away on her computer. "Especially Mettaton. And well, to be honest…I want him in the EX body as much as he does."

"O-Oh?!" Alphys exclaimed, after snarfing her own coffee. "A-are you saying y-you…have a crush on him?!"

"Well…maybe?" Amy replied, sheepishly. "I don't know! I still haven't recovered from my marriage!" she took a huge gulp of coffee. "Besides, I'm not one to break up another relationship!"

"R-right…I think I understand w-what you mean…"

"Do you have your eye on someone?" Amy asked.

"Well…u-um…w-well…y-you s-see…there i-is s-someone…she…"

"Not me, is it?" Amy tilted her head sideways.

"Huh? N-no…I m-mean, like you're r-really pretty and sweet, b-but it's a-actually…it's…um…" Alphys's voice trailed off to a low mumble. "…Undyne…" and her face went scarlet.

"Oh? She's a strong woman, for sure!" Amy said, with a smile.

"P-please don't tell her!"

"I won't, I promise! I'll make you a deal. I won't say anything to Undyne, and I'll fess up. I DO have a crush on Mettaton. So, you zip it too!"

"I KNEW IT!" Alphys clapped her hands over her own mouth for a few seconds, when she saw Amy go crimson. "I-I mean…deal! T-thank you s-s-so much!"

"You're welcome! And...not. a. SOUL."

"Ok! L-lips are sealed! B-by the way, when I ch-checked the mail, we received a f-formal invite to a b-ball…hosted by Asgore…" Alphys said as she held up an invitation.

"Asgore?!" Amy exclaimed, as she walked over to Alphys and took the invitation. "Wow…I don't know what to say, or think! What will he think of me?!"

"W-well…j-just be yourself! I-it'll be just fine!" Alphys said, attempting to reassure her friend.

"He's the king of the Underground…what if I make a complete fool of myself?!"

"D-don't worry about it…h-he's r-r-really nice, A-Amy."

"I hope so, Alphys! These next couple of weeks are gonna be so nerve-wracking!"

* * *

 **A/N: Ok so there you go. Hopefully this "de-Sueifies" Amy a bit more. (Even though she scored very low (single digits!) on the Springhole litmus test, but why risk it?) *shrugs***

 **Yandere Muffet? Yeah. Yandere Muffet. I think Mettaton needs to RUN...I mean...ROLL...lol.**

 **Also, it's still gonna be a bit before Frisk shows up. But she will!**

 **Fun (not so fun) fact: The bit with Amy's dad and the asthma attack? That actually happened in real life to my dad, October 2014. And yes, he's a lot better now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_"I'm scared that she will fail, and everyone will be after my soul. Why is it ok for them to kill me, but I cannot defend myself?"_**

* * *

 _"Finally, the match you all have been waiting for…the women's welterweight finalists will go head to head for the championship! On this end, we have our current champion, clocking in at 5'9" and 159 pounds, Hannah Holt!"_

"She really was a tough one…" Amy said to herself as she watched a recording of her last fight before she fell into the Underground. A young, fit blonde was walking to the ring. "…and was only nineteen."

 _"And on this end, ready to take the title for herself, clocking in at 5'10" and 156 pounds, Amy Anderson!"_

"God, I definitely looked like I was putting up a happy façade. This fight occurred while I was also dealing with the shit with Chris and Frisk."

Amy watched the screen, where Hannah had landed a couple hard punches and a roundhouse kick right to Amy's head. She watched herself hit the ground, as a couple of referees stepped in, preparing to count.

 _"Wait, she's getting back up!"_

"I could certainly take a hit, at least. Heh, kind of like how I could run from Undyne after twisting my ankle! Adrenaline will do that. But damn, look how focused Hannah was."

"H-hey Amy…w-what are you watching?" Alphys said when she entered the room.

"Oh, hey Alphys! I'm just watching some old UFC footage. This was my last fight before the accident. The other girl is Hannah Holt. She's actually really nice, but holy shit she was tough."

"A-Amy! Swear jar!" Alphys said, giggling.

"Dammit…" Amy said as she dropped a few coins into her custom-made jar from Mettaton. It has been almost a week since she received it, and it was already half-full. For the second time. "Ugh…I may as well drop my bank card in there!"

"Heh…I w-wonder what Mettaton is d-doing with the money h-he makes off of you…" Alphys said, with a chuckle.

"At this rate he could buy out the whole freaking Underground…son of a BITCH! You know what…" Amy grabbed a wad of bills and stuffed it into the jar, while laughing sardonically.

 _"Anderson has Holt in an arm bar! Can she free herself?!"_

"Oh, she was definitely able to." Amy said to Alphys, as the dinosaur watched with intrigue.

"W-wow…she is really skilled…b-but you r-really m-made her work for it!" Alphys said as she watched Amy knock Hannah over once again.

"I was out of it. Chris and I had already separated, and I was trying to get custody of Frisk and adopt her. I couldn't focus against an opponent like Hannah." Amy said, as she continued watching the fight.

 _"Oh! Anderson is down!"_ Amy and Alphys watched the referee count.

"Yeah, I was K.O.'ed. I left on a stretcher." Amy said as she watched the announcer declare Hannah as the reigning champion. "She definitely hurt more than just my pride."

"O-ouch…that's rough." Alphys said, as she saw the Amy on the screen rolled out of the arena with a breathing mask on.

"Hannah brought me flowers and a get-well card, telling me that I put up a good fight, but that she too could tell I wasn't 100%, and that she'd love a re-match one day. She was very humble and gracious."

"Oh goodness! That girl was SCARY!" Mettaton suddenly bellowed from behind the two women.

"Shit, Metta! You scared me!" Amy exclaimed as she whipped around lightly shoved the robot with one hand, as Alphys took a moment to swallow her own heart.

"Uh uh!" Mettaton wagged his finger, then pointed at the swear jar. "Oh! Almost full again?! Amesie!"

Amy groaned, then put more gold into the jar. "Yeah. So how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see my precious Amesie whisked away on a stretcher!" Mettaton dramatically replied, touching the back of his hand to the top of his display.

"Haha I'm ok though, Mettaton!" Amy said, with a smile. "So, are we gonna do that cooking show today?"

"Yes, of COURSE, darling! Alphys, are you coming too?!" Mettaton leaned in towards Alphys and said, "Undyne will be there~"

"A-ahhh!" Alphys exclaimed as she covered her face. "A-Amy y-you told M-Mettaton?!"

"No, I didn't! But you don't hide it well." Amy said, pointing to several pictures of Undyne on Alphys's desk.

"It's true, darling Alphys! You're always scribbling her name on my blueprints, plus those pictures! Besides, you always get flustered around her!" Mettaton said, then giggled. "But, you totally just called yourself out!"

"Gahhh…w-well…A-Amy likes y—"

"Heyyyy, Metta!" Amy quickly threw her arms around Alphys from behind and covered her mouth. "You know, we're gonna be putting EX into the machine in just a few days!"

"OH?! THAT'S WONDERFUL NEWS!" Mettaton excitedly bellowed as his face displayed a flashing heart. He rolled over to the table where his EX body was laying, the framework nearly complete. "Ohhh, it's gorgeous! So sleek and sexy!" the robot traced his fingers over the long, shapely legs of his true body.

"Alphys had a hard time working on this, because, and I quote, 'I-I g-g-get really sweaty…'" Amy said, before shooting Alphys a devious grin.

"A-Amy!" Alphys buried her face once again. "You k-kept caressing his legs…"

"Hey!" Amy said as she too blushed.

"Ladies, ladies! Look, I totally understand! Who could resist this new body?" Mettaton said, as he gestured to the empty shell.

"Yeah, wait till I show you what you'll look like, Metta." Amy said with a smile, as she walked to a large computer near the data transfer machine. She pressed a few keys, and a few pictures showed up.

"OH MY! IT'S…PERFECT!" Mettaton squealed with glee as he gazed upon the design. "I LOVE IT! I LOVE THE ARMOR TOO!"

"Yes, you can remove it any time you want!" Amy said, as she smiled at her friend. It warmed her heart to see him so excited and happy.

"Oh my God. I LOVE the SOUL chamber! And my face…it's beautiful! What a lovely, sparkling shade of pink my eyes are! And my legs are THE BEST!" Mettaton turned around and threw his arms around Amy. "Thank you SO MUCH!"

"Oh…uh…I did tell you that Alphys did most of it, right?" Amy said, as she blushed.

"Alphys, thank you as well! Ohh this is amazing!" Mettaton pulled the little scientist into the hug.

"Oh, I hope Muffet likes it too!" Mettaton said as he released his friends. He pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures of the screen.

"I'm…sure she will, Metta!" Amy said, before she walked back over to the lab table. _"So, they're still together."_ She could feel a pang of envy in the pit of her stomach. "Mettaton, I just hope things are ok between you two."

"Well, I think they're better, only time will tell." Mettaton said, noticing that something was bothering Amy.

 _"Oooh look at the drama! That's it, I'm gonna start that fanfic tonight!"_ Alphys thought, as she observed from her desk.

"Amesie darling, what's wrong?" Mettaton asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. We should get ready for the cooking show." Amy said as she wiped the EX body with a dust rag.

"Alright. I'll go get ready." Mettaton turned to leave, and when he was in the doorway, he stopped. "The feeling is mutual, darling." He then rolled off quickly.

"What feeling? Metta?" Amy asked, confused, but he was already gone. "Doesn't matter."

* * *

"Muffet my love! What do you think!?" Mettaton excitedly asked the spider girl as he brandished his phone to her, the picture of his EX form on the screen.

"Oh…hmm…well dearie, I like you just the way you are~ the real you! Ahuhuhu!" Muffet replied, as she looked from the picture, back to the box robot.

"Muffet darling, that IS the real me! At least, it's close. You don't like it?" Mettaton asked, disappointed.

"I didn't say that, dearie~ but I prefer you to just stay the way you are! Not to look similar to… _her._ Ahuhu~"

"You mean, almost human? Like I once was? You don't want me to feel, taste, or smell? You just want me to stay in this awful, boring, box-on-a-wheel body!?" Mettaton asked, getting more exasperated with each sentence.

"Sounds to me like you're more concerned with what that Amy girl thinks of you, dearie!" Muffet said, not losing her eerily cheerful demeanor.

"Well maybe I am! What exactly have YOU done for me, darling?" Mettaton snapped, as he placed his hands upon his sides.

"I accept you as you are, just like this! Does she like you like this? Ahuhu~"

"Muffet, darling. You're completely missing the point. This. Body. Is. Temporary! This body is NOT the real me! I cannot FEEL a bloody thing! I feel like I'm in a mobile coffin!" Mettaton firmly explained, his voice getting louder with each sentence.

"I suppose I understand, even if it makes you less attractive to me! Ahuhu! So it seems you'd rather have your senses than me?"

"OH MY GOD. Are you even hearing yourself right now?! You think Amy is shallow and yet all you care about is my appearance! Has it not occurred to you that MAYBE I'd just be happier in the new body?"

"Oh Mettaton, you're overreacting! Maybe I'M already happy with how you are now! Ahuhu~" Muffet said, still smiling as if nothing is wrong.

"I feel as if I'm talking to a wall…how the HELL am I overreacting?! You know what, forget it. I'll call you later." Mettaton rolled off in a huff.

"Oh Mettaton~ you're so cute when you're mad! Ueeheehee!"

* * *

"Beauties and Gentlebeauties of the Underground! After being on hiatus for a few months, I am pleased to announce the great comeback of…" Mettaton bellowed to the camera, then gestured for Amy to join in.

In unison they both shout, "THE AMY D AND MTT SHOW!"

"Today's episode is called, 'Cooking with a Killer Robot!'" Amy enthusiastically announced, before she and Mettaton were both pushed aside.

"AND A COOL SKELETON!"

"NGAHH YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE ME OUT EITHER!"

Undyne and Papyrus both struck poses, flexing their arms.

"TODAY WE'LL BE MAKING…SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus said as he put on a large chef's hat.

"Oh dear…" Mettaton said to Amy, who just giggled with amusement.

"Ratings, Metta!" Amy quietly said, as she winked.

"They'll rake 'em in for sure, darling!" Mettaton said, in agreement.

"You know WHAT? I think…we should have a SPAGHETTI COOKOFF!" Undyne shouted as she pumped her fists into the air.

"A SPLENDID IDEA, UNDYNE DARLING!" Mettaton yelled as his face displayed a heart.

"I love it!" Amy said, excitedly.

"WOWIE! I'M GONNA WIN! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said as he grinned confidently.

"NGAHH! BRING IT ON, BONEHEAD!" Undyne said as she pointed at Papyrus.

"WELL, THERE WE HAVE IT! THE FOUR OF US WILL BE GOING HEAD TO HEAD IN THE ULTIMATE SPAGHETTI EXTRAVAGANZA!" Mettaton shouted to the camera.

"There will be DRAMA! All of you lovely viewers will be on the EDGE OF YOUR SEATS!" Amy yelled as she pointed dramatically at the camera.

The four then proceeded to gather ingredients, and took their places at the counter.

Mettaton looked at the camera again, and said, "Alright, beauties and gentlebeauties! The time has COME! On your mark…get set…GO!"

Amy and Mettaton began skillfully and carefully cutting their vegetables, while Undyne and Papyrus proceeded to toss a bunch of tomatoes in their bowls. Undyne punched hers into pulp, and Papyrus used his magic bones to puree his tomatoes.

"Look Paps, we're winning! Fuhuhu!" Undyne said as she laughed, pointing with her thumb at Amy and Mettaton, who had just started crushing their tomatoes.

"Ha! At least mine and Metta's won't taste like FEET!" Amy said, with a mischievous grin.

"NYEH HEH HEH, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN NEVER MAKE A PASTA THAT TASTES LIKE FEET!"

"Hey! You're ahead of me, bag of bones! NGAHH!" Undyne shouted, right before she grabbed Papyrus and suplexed him.

"Oh my God!" Amy exclaimed when the cookoff took a violent turn.

"Oh don't worry darling, this always happens!" Mettaton said, as he observed with amusement. "OH!" he shouted when a rogue tomato sailed through the air and splatted right on his display. "Oh. It is ON!" Mettaton shouted as he grabbed his bowl of ingredients and sloshed it on the skeleton and fish woman, who were already rolling around on the floor, smashing tomatoes in each other's faces.

"Oh you wanna get in on it too, bucket of bolts?! NGAHH!" Undyne shouted as she suplexed Mettaton. She then turned her attention to Amy and yelled, "Your turn, dumb broad!"

"Oh freak that, fish nugget!" Amy exclaimed as she ran around the counter to escape Undyne, while chucking any random ingredient she could grab at the fish woman.

"SWEAR JAR!" Mettaton, Undyne, and Papyrus all shouted in unison.

"Really? I don't even have it with me!" Amy protested, just before taking a tomato right in the face, then she felt Undyne take her to the floor.

"FUHUHU! Nice shot, Microwave!"

"Mettaton, how could you betray me like this!?" Amy jokingly cried out as she scuffled with Undyne, rubbing a mixture of finely chopped garlic, carrots, celery, and onions into the fish woman's hair.

"I was aiming for that loudmouthed salmon, darling!" Mettaton said, just before dodging a box of noodles tossed by Papyrus.

"NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ALWAYS COME OUT ON TOP!"

The food war continued for several more minutes before they all were sprawled out on the floor, with the entire kitchen, and themselves, covered with some kind of smashed food.

"G-goodness…w-what happened in here?" Alphys asked when she and Sans arrived.

"heh, looks to me like a fish got battered." Sans said as he looked right at Undyne.

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted, while the others groaned and snickered.

"Yeah, Undyne got hit the most in our little food showdown!" Amy said as she stood up, while gobs of sauce mixture dripped off of her, and landed on the floor with a splat. "She couldn't get pasta my defenses!"

"HUMAN, FORGET THE SWEAR JAR, I'LL MAKE YOU A TERRIBLE PUN JAR! YOU TOO, SANS!" Papyrus scolded, as he too stood up and reached for a dish towel.

"Oh dear, it's gonna be troublesome cleaning this food out of my crevices!" Mettaton complained as he wiped himself with a damp paper towel.

"Metta, I can just power you down for a bit so Alphys and I can clean you up! Just to be safe." Amy said. Alphys nodded in agreement.

"NGAHH THAT WAS AWESOME!" Undyne shouted as she roughly side-hugged Amy and Papyrus. "And it was all recorded too! Fuhuhu!"

"I-it looks like all the f-food exploded in here…" Alphys said as she looked over the trashed kitchen.

"heh…you could say this cooking show was a…blast."

"SANS! ENOUGH!" Papyrus scolded his brother, who just smiled and shrugged.

Mettaton and Amy took a moment to wrap up the cooking show, while the others chimed in as well.

"Ok Mettaton, that's a wrap!" The camera monster said as he shut off the device. "You guys got food all over me and the camera, y'all are lucky it didn't end up on the lens!"

"Well, the clean-up crew can deal with all of this now!" Mettaton said as the others prepared to head back to their homes to clean themselves up.

Amy and Mettaton strolled through Hotland towards the lab. After a few moments of silence, Amy turned to her friend and said, "Mettaton?"

"Hm? Yes dear?"

"Thank you. Thank you for doing that cooking show. It's been so long since we've done a show together. I really missed it."

"I missed it too, darling. I had a lot of fun." Mettaton said, as he glanced towards Amy.

"Yeah, I did too. It really helps me get my mind off things." Amy said as she smiled, somewhat sadly, at Mettaton.

"Like worrying about Frisk?"

"Yeah, among other things. I can only hope she's at least safe in the group home." Amy said, before heaving a sigh.

"She's in a group home?"

"Yeah. Mettaton, I screwed up. I screwed up big time. But I couldn't help myself. He hit her. I had like, a kind of red-out. Who the freak gives a six-year-old girl a goddamn black eye?!"

"Ames…" Mettaton trailed off, deciding to not call out her language at this time. "Sounds like your ex-husband was a real winner. A bloody coward."

"He was quite bloody after I was done with him." Amy said, fists clenched. Mettaton noticed that tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. He took her by the hand.

"Amesie…"

Amy squeezed Mettaton's hand, as they continued walking, or rolling, in Mettaton's case. "Mettaton, if Frisk hadn't stopped me…I would have killed him. My brain shut off and my body just kept going. I hate that she had to see that."

"To me it sounds like she saw the woman she truly saw as a mother protecting her and beating the hell out of a sperm donor that laid hands on her." Mettaton said, as he affectionately tightened the hold on Amy's hand.

"It still frightened her."

"I don't doubt that, darling. But she'll know you have her back."

"But now I'm stuck down here indefinitely." Tears streamed down Amy's face. "Metta, you've been here for fifty years?"

"Yes, love. I have."

"Son of a bitch…it could be several years before I get out of here. Who knows what will become of Frisk until then? Who will keep her on the straight and narrow?" Amy was nearly sobbing at that point. "I-I'm sorry, Metta…"

"What for, darling? You have to get it out." Mettaton said as he paused, and faced Amy.

"I-I don't see what good venting will do…"

"At least, you have a friend in me, darling." Mettaton said as he reached out and wiped a tear from Amy's cheek.

"Th-thank you, M-Metta…that really means a lot…Sans has been a big help as well. H-He's like a good older brother. You know, I left behind my older brother. His name was Marco, we called him Marc. We were always close, even when life made it difficult for us to communicate often." Amy placed her hands over Mettaton's for a moment, then the two continued their way to the lab, and boarded an elevator.

"Oh Amesie…from what I've been reading of what you showed me…I had a family too. I remember them. My parents, and my little sister. Her name was Miyo. Amesie…she had chronic heart trouble. I wouldn't be surprised at all if she has passed since I've been gone. She'd be 72 if she were somehow still alive…" Mettaton's voice trailed off, and he made a sound as if he were on the verge of tears himself.

"I'm so sorry, Mettaton. God…my dad has asthma, and I almost lost him a couple of years ago. Thankfully other than that we're all in good health. I hope we can get back soon." Amy said, as she took Mettaton by the hand once again. They exited the elevator.

"I hope so too. Amesie, thank you for talking to me. I was worried. Now I understand why you get sad often."

"Yes, that's part of it, Metta."

"Well love, you know I'm here whenever you need to talk." Mettaton said as he affectionately squeezed Amy's shoulder.

"I appreciate that, Metta." Amy said, with a warm, tearful smile. "Well, we're here. Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

"A-Amy, are you about ready? We d-don't want to be late…" Alphys said as she walked into Amy's bedroom.

"Oooh Alphys! You look super cute!" Amy happily exclaimed when she saw the little dinosaur all dressed up. "Undyne will love it~" she continued, with a teasing wink.

"G-gahh!" Alphys buried her face in her hands. "W-well…M-Mettaton will d-d-definitely like what he sees with you…" she said, peeking through her fingers.

"You really think so?" Amy paused, and blushed. "I mean, well…not like I care!"

"Heehee. Y-you're just being tsundere, Amy!"

"I'm not tsundere!"

"Y-you kinda are…" Alphys said, as she giggled at the annoyed look on Amy's face. "I-I hear he and M-Muffet are over…"

"That sucks for him. But yeah, they are. They have been for a week now. Mettaton told me she wasn't impressed with his EX body, and after they had a fight, she changed her relationship status on Undernet to 'single'." Amy said as she slipped on a pair of pumps. "So petty."

"H-How could a-a-anyone NOT be impressed with the EX b-b-b-body…"

"I know, right? He's gonna be HOT." Amy said, with a big smile.

"Well, h-he IS pretty attractive n-now…i-in his own way…" Alphys said, sheepishly.

"Oh, for sure. He has a lot of charm." Amy said, as she grabbed a small clutch purse. "Shall we?" she said, with a grin, as she offered her elbow to Alphys.

"U-u-uh s-sure!" Alphys said with a shy smile as she placed her little clawed hand around Amy's arm.

"I'm so nervous about meeting Asgore!" Amy said as the two walked through the Core, headed for the castle.

"I-it'll be ok, A-Amy! He's r-really sweet and h-handsome too…"

"Oh, that's nice." Amy nodded, with a small smile. "He certainly does look rather dashing from the pictures. But…you don't think he'd…try to take my soul, do you?"

"W-what? No way!" Alphys stammered, looking away from Amy.

"Of course not. Silly question! That determination project will work!" Amy said, trying to reassure Alphys…and herself.

* * *

"Oh my, Amesie! You look positively ravishing, darling! Alphys, you look great as well!" Mettaton cheerfully greeted his close friends as they arrived at the castle.

"You're not so bad yourself, Metta!" Amy replied, coyly, and Alphys just gave a toothy smile.

"Why thank you, darling!"

"NGAHHH you guys finally made it!" Undyne shouted when she took sight of Amy and Alphys. She took a moment to look over the small dinosaur. _"She looks…beautiful!"_

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it, fish nugget!" Amy said, as she fist-bumped the fish woman.

Alphys was finding it hard to say anything, she simply stared at Undyne, who was wearing a pantsuit and had her red hair in an elegant half-ponytail.

"Heehee…she DOES look pretty good, Alphys!" Amy said, somewhat teasingly as she lightly jostled Alphys with her elbow.

"Nnnnnngh…" came the reply.

"All three of you are gorgeous. Shall we go in? Papy and Sansy are already in there." Mettaton said as he offered his arm to Amy, and they headed in. Alphys and Undyne followed suit.

"Oooh, it looks awesome in here!" Amy said as she took in her surroundings. There were tables full of all kinds of food, wine, coffee, tea, and desserts. Several monsters were mingling, dancing, eating, and various other activities. Sans was telling jokes to a small group, and Papyrus was at a table stuffing his face with spaghetti.

"Amesie darling, now that I'm a free man, shall we have a dance?" Mettaton said as he extended his hand towards his friend.

"I'd be honored, Mettaton!" Amy said with a big smile as she took the robot by the hand, and promptly felt herself pulled in, Mettaton's arm around her waist, their remaining hands joining. "You're such a charmer! Heehee." Amy giggled as they waltzed in time with the music.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, love~"

"Don't think this means we're anything more than friends though, alright?!" Amy stammered, as she felt her entire face heat up. "Oh my God…Alphys was right about me!" she said, before bursting into a fit of giggles, not ceasing her dance with her robot companion, who also started laughing.

"You're too cute, Amesie! And it's alright, I enjoy your friendship. You don't need to be tsundere with me!"

"Ok, I'll try!" Amy said, with a chuckle. "Oh, by the way! EX should be ready to go into the machine tomorrow!"

"REALLY?! Oh my gosh, I could kiss you right now!" Mettaton exclaimed, somewhat loudly. Some other monsters turned to look at him and Amy for a moment, before whispering amongst themselves.

"Shhh! Now people are gonna start rumors about us!" Amy hissed, while blushing.

"Well I don't exactly have lips, darling, so let them think what they want."

"Not yet you don't…" Amy muttered under her breath.

"What was that, dearie?"

"Nothing! Don't worry about it! Heh. I actually wouldn't mind a good cup of coffee!" Amy said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Alright, darling! I'll probably dance with Papy or someone! Heehee."

"Well, have fun with that!" Amy said with a smile, then walked over to the coffee station. She grabbed a cup, and filled it up. "Mmm this smells amazing! What a lovely night this is." Amy took a moment to close her eyes, and inhale the chocolate hazelnut aroma.

"Ahuhuhu~ you can finish my cup of coffee if you'd like, Miss Amy!" A familiar, chilling voice cut through Amy's daydreaming.

"Oh, Muffet! Nah I'm good. But thanks." Amy replied, somewhat dismissively. She grew somewhat nervous, and poured some creamer into her own coffee.

"Why not? You seem to enjoy my leftovers, dearie~" Muffet said, in a snarky manner, as she glanced towards Mettaton.

"Oh? I think it's more that your trash is my treasure. I could explain that we're just good friends, but I doubt you give a shit what I have to say." Amy glared at the little spider girl. _"If only I could just stomp on her. But I suppose that would be rude."_

"He is trash because he wants to change. He doesn't care how I feel at all! Ahuhuhu!"

"Mettaton's a good guy. He deserves to be happy as well. Now if you'll excuse me…" Amy pushed past Muffet, and walked towards the finger food table. She scoured the crowd for Sans.

"Yeah Kori, that's the one. She tried to throw herself at me before Sans stopped her." Amy heard Kit's voice from a few feet away. She quickly typed _"SOS!"_ into her phone, and sent the message to Sans.

A female fox monster in a yellow dress quickly approached, and immediately snapped at Amy. "So, you're gonna try and steal MY man, then go after Mettaton?! Are you for real?"

"Hey lady, you got it all wrong! Kit told me you guys were getting divorced!" Amy frantically replied, feeling her heart race. "Mettaton and I are just friends, nothing more!"

"Getting divorced?! Ha! Even if that were true, he'd NEVER go after a flat-chested she-man like you!" Kori yelled as she lunged forward and smacked the cup of coffee in Amy's hands, splashing hot coffee all over the latter.

Amy shouted a long string of nasty swear words as she grabbed several napkins and used every ounce of her willpower to not tear the fox limb from limb. Within seconds, almost the entire room was focused on the commotion.

"See Kori, she thinks she can just take whatever guy she sets her sights on! Ahuhu~" Muffet said, as she observed with amusement. "She convinced Mettaton to break up with me!"

"BULLSHIT!" Amy shouted, before Kori snatched her by the hair and dragged her across the floor. "Ow, ow, ow! SANS!"

Several monsters were chanting "Fight!" over and over, while one said, "Yeah! Take her SOUL!", a few got out their phones and recorded, and still, a few others were trying to alert Mettaton to what was going on.

Amy reached up and grabbed Kori by the wrists, and pulled herself free, then jerked the fox forward, flipping her over her shoulders and onto her back. "Back off! Stay away from me!" Amy shouted, as she took a few steps back. Her hair was falling out of the bun she had it in, her mascara was running, and she had a few minor burns from the coffee on her face and shoulders.

Kori stood back up and advanced on Amy, but the fox felt herself being levitated away and set roughly on the ground.

"alrighty then, i don't think the king will appreciate this behavior at his ball." Sans calmly said after he released Kori.

"What the HELL is going on here!?" Mettaton shouted as he pushed through the crowd.

"Mettaton! This bitch tried to hit on Kit, and convinced you to dump Muffet!" Kori shouted as she advanced on Amy again.

"don't." Sans said as he pulled Kori away. This time he held her in place.

Mettaton growled as he swiftly rolled towards Muffet. "YOU were responsible for this?"

"Ahuhu, I told you that you'd regret upsetting me!"

"Huh. Well you've gone FAR beyond 'upsetting' me, darling, and straight into PISSING ME OFF!" Mettaton shouted as he pointed in his ex-girlfriend's face.

"But Mettaton, she and I are big fans of yours, and Amy made us mad! You've gotta believe us!" Kori protested from the hold of Sans's magic.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I happen to KNOW that Amy did not convince me to break up with Muffet, in fact _I_ was the one who got dumped! Last time I checked, I was allowed to do whatever I want and be friends with whoever I want. I don't care if you two are fans of mine, I have plenty more!" Mettaton harshly retorted, before the majority of the crowd erupted into applause.

"NGAHH I suggest you three just leave before I remove you by force! NO ONE tries to wreck the King's ball! NO ONE! ...Except for me." Undyne shouted as she pointed in the direction of Kit, Kori, and Muffet, then suplexed herself, creating a big dent in the ground. Some of the crowd chuckled.

Amy was still at a loss for words, as she rubbed her temples with her fingertips. _"What a headache…"_

"Kori, let's go. They ain't worth the trouble." Kit said, as she placed his arm around his wife and walked her out of the ballroom.

"Ahuhuhu~ well dearies, this is a boring party anyways. I'll just have a fun dance party with my spiders. By the way, I'm having another bake sale this week! Ueeheehee!" Muffet cheerfully sauntered off as well.

"Golly, it seems I walked into quite the commotion!" A deep, booming voice rang out through the room. Everyone immediately fell silent. Asgore swept the room with a glance, until his eyes fell upon Undyne, Sans, Mettaton, and Amy. "Haha. I should have known it was you all who were involved!" Asgore chuckled with amusement as he approached them, and saw the Undyne-shaped hole in the ground.

"KING ASGORE, SOME MEANIES ATTACKED THE NICE HUMAN!" Papyrus said, as he pointed at his disheveled human friend.

"I see. Amy D, right?" the king said as he stopped just a few feet in front of Amy.

Amy just nodded.

"Well howdy! Are you alright?"

"I-I think so? I mean, this dress is dry clean only, and it's got coffee stains on it now, and—" Amy stammered, before Asgore smiled and held up his hand.

"Amesie has her priorities in order!" Mettaton said as he giggled.

"I've enjoyed your shows! You two are amusing." Asgore said to Mettaton and Amy, not ceasing his friendly demeanor.

"Well, thank you!" Amy said, with a somewhat bashful smile.

Asgore gave a friendly nod, then signaled for everyone to return to what they were doing, before Kori attacked Amy. "So, Alphys? Are your projects coming along well?" he asked the dinosaur, as they, along with Undyne, Mettaton, Amy, and the skeletons, sat at a table.

"Y-yes…Project EX is g-going well, but Project DP is going s-slower than I'd like." Alphys answered, sounding melancholy at the end of her statement.

Amy burst into a fit of giggles, as did Mettaton and Sans.

"W-what's s-so funny, guys?" Alphys asked, looking confused.

"You guys are REAL mature." Undyne said, shaking her head.

"Alphys, maybe you should change the acronym for the determination project…" Amy said, while still snickering.

"I AGREE WITH THE HUMAN! PROJECT DP MEANS PROJECT DETERMINATION PROJECT AND THAT'S JUST REDUNDANT!" Papyrus said, completely serious.

Amy, Mettaton, and Sans almost fell over laughing. "Y-yes Papy darling, that's right!" Mettaton said, between giggles.

Alphys thought for a moment, then screamed in embarrassment, covering her crimson face.

"It's alright, Alphys." Undyne said, comforting her friend. "Why don't we call it 'Project Exodus'? As a fancy way of saying Project Get us the HELL outta here!'?! Fuhuhu!"

"Yes, yes. That's a lot better!" Amy said, as she took a deep breath and regained her composure.

"Golly, what a quirky bunch you are!" Asgore said, as he chuckled. "So, Amy D, Alphys has told me that you've helped a lot with Project EX."

"Yes, your highness, I have!" Amy replied, sweetly. "It's been a fun, challenging experience helping build something as complex as Mettaton's true body!" She felt flustered, being in the king's presence. _"Why am I so nervous around him? He seems like a nice guy."_

"Yes, Alphys and Amesie have been wonderful! They should have EX in the data machine tomorrow, to begin downloading all the final details! It'll be another six months or so to finalize the body." Mettaton said, optimistically. "Just six more months, and I'll be me again. Or at least close to it!"

"Well, I'm glad to hear it!" Asgore said, happily.

The night continued on, with Asgore asking Amy several simple questions about herself.

"And that brings us to now! That whole fiasco with Muffet and the foxes was pretty crappy, but I'm glad I have you guys to help. I don't want to kill anyone, especially not by mistake." Amy said, after giving Asgore a short explanation of what she had been up to since she fell into the Underground.

"That's very interesting, it sounds like you've been having fun down here. I'm glad to hear it. I do hope to see more of your show with Mettaton!" the king said, as he set his cup of tea on the table.

"Oh Asgore darling, you know there will be!" Mettaton said as he extended his hand out to Amy. "For now, I feel like having another dance with my friend. Heehee!"

"Well of course. You two have fun out there!"

Amy smiled at the king, then she and Mettaton headed to the dance floor, picking up where they left off earlier. "He seems nice, Metta. But…for some reason I feel uneasy around him. I don't know why." Amy said, as she and Mettaton swayed to the music.

"Really? Hmm. He really wants to get us out of here, and you have the seventh soul. However, with Alphys working on Project D…I mean Exodus, you are safe."

"I know, Mettaton. But I'm scared that Alphys will fail, and everyone will be after my soul. Why is it ok for them to kill me, but I cannot defend myself?" Amy closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the top of Mettaton's face display.

Mettaton gently placed his arms around Amy waist. "I don't know, darling. I don't know. I won't let them hurt you, though."

"I wanted nothing more than to kick the shit out of Kori for what she did. But, I would have possibly killed her by accident, and I'd probably be publicly executed. Goddammit." Amy cried softly, still resting against Mettaton. "Oh…sorry. I'll add to my jar later…"

"Don't worry about it right now, darling." Mettaton sweetly said, as he reached up and wiped a tear from Amy's face, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You know, a kiss would be nice right now…" Amy said, quietly.

"Yeah."

"WOWIE! YOU TWO LOOK SO CUTE RIGHT NOW!" Papyrus's loud voice cut through their moment. He had snapped a picture of the duo.

"Heh, I-I like ship! I-I'll call it 'Amyton'!" Alphys said, with a giggle.

"Hey! Amyton is not a ship! It shall not leave the docks!" Amy said, turning beet red.

"Yeah, friends can show affection! She was sad about something and I was comforting her!" Mettaton added, crossing his arms.

"Y-you two are like a classic tsundere l-love story!" Alphys said, chuckling with amusement.

"NO WE AREN'T!" Amy and Mettaton both exclaimed in unison.

"Stop teasing us or I'll tell Undyne—" Amy said before she was cut off.

"Tell Undyne what?!" The fish woman interrupted the conversation.

Alphys was shooting Amy an expression that said, "No! Don't tell her!"

"Tell you that…she wants you to watch anime with her one day!" Amy said, with a dopey grin.

"Yes, exactly!" Mettaton added, placing his hand on Amy's shoulder.

"You mean those awesome human history shows?! I already do that!" Undyne said, looking confused.

"She wants you to do that more often!" Amy said, as she lightly elbowed Alphys, who was looking embarrassed.

"Is this true, Alphys?"

"W-well…y-yes, Undyne. There are a f-few new ones I w-wanted to show you…"

"Heh, is that so? Well, I'd LOVE TO!" Undyne said, with a big grin.

"Oh? Th-thank you!" Alphys stammered, suppressing a blush.

"Splendid! You guys enjoy those silly cartoons while Amesie and I play awesome video games!" Mettaton said, with a chuckle.

"NYEH HEH HEH, IT'S LIKE…A DOUBLE DATE!" Papyrus said, much to the annoyance of the other four.

"No! No double date! None of us are dating! No couples, no foursomes, no dates! None." Amy said, waving her hands around frantically. The other three agreed.

"DATE OR NO DATE, I THINK THIS NIGHT TURNED OUT WELL AFTER ALL!" Papyrus said, as he joined in dancing with Amy and Mettaton.

"I think so too, Papy!" Amy said as she and Mettaton held each of his hands.

Alphys's phone chimed, and she glanced at her text messages. When she read it, she grew nervous.

"What is it, Alphys?" Undyne said, leaning in and asking quietly.

"A-Asgore just texted me…"

"But he's right over there! What gives?"

Alphys showed the text to Undyne. "Oh."

 _"Amy is a delightful young lady. I like her. However, she still has the last SOUL we need. Please, do not fail Project Exodus. I don't want anyone else to die for our freedom. -Asgore"_

* * *

 **A/N: So I didn't change much here at all, but took it down with chapter 6. So…here ya go again! I'll work on that next chapter soon, and again I'm sorry for not updating frequently!**


	8. Announcement

Ok so announcement chapters may be against the rules or something, but unfortunately my computer stopped working, so it may be a while until I upload again. Right now I'm using my phone to post this. It's been a while already due to life circumstances, but I felt I owed those of you who have faved and followed an explanation for not updating. I appreciate those of you who have continued to support my work.

Much love, Phazey


End file.
